Arrow, Robin and Oracle: Season 1
by Daniel Nilrem
Summary: After certain events that happened in Gotham City, Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake leave Gotham behind and start normal-lives at Starling City. But all that changes when Oliver Queen is found alive and a hooded vigilante starts to fight against crime. Will Barbara and Tim stay clear from all of the action or do old habits die hard? DONT OWN ARROW OR THE DARK KNIGHT RISES TRILOGY!
1. Chapter 1: Enter! Robin & Oracle

Chapter 1: Enter! Robin & Oracle

"Are you sure that you wanna go, Barbara?" Commissioner James Gordon said as he watched his daughter pack the last of her stuff into her black suitcase. He was wearing a white shirt and a tie, like he always does before he heads to work.

"Yes, Dad. We've been over this a thousand times." Barbara Gordon said as she took one last look in the mirror. she wore a white cardigan with a black top underneath, blue jeans and white converse. Her red-hair was loose, hanging off both of her shoulders.

"I know, I know. But isn't there anyway I can convince you to stay here?" James leaned against the door frame of Barbara's room, or old room as it would be starting today.

"Dad, I told you too many times. I am moving to Starling City to start a new life. The job offers a really good pay, plus me and my friend Tim need to get away from it all." Barbara turned to her father, looking at him through her specs.

"And Starling City, of all places, is the right place to start your new life? Starling City has one of the highest crime rates in the USA. Not to mention that Gotham has finally become a place when everyone can live in peace. Thanks to him."

Him. Him was a different person to who Barbara knew, as it was to only a certain few. To her Dad, it was the new Batman, who had cleared the leftovers of what the old batman left. Him, to Barbara, was Bruce Wayne. The billionaire by day, caped crusader by night. The man who changed Barbara's life forever, whether it was for the better or worse is debatable, but for barbara is was for the best.

Barbara remembered her first meeting with the man who would change everything.

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara was 17 and was walking down the streets in a black coat with a white shirt underneath with slippers on, needing the fresh air as she had an argued with her father about how she hated the fact they had moved away from her hometown, Starling City, where all friends were and her life was. All because her father got offered a permanent job back at his old workplace with the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD).

She missed her friends; Laurel Lance, Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen. She missed Laurel, her best friend since pre-school where Laurel punched the boy who kept calling Barbara four-eyes. Tommy was that boy and he quickly became good friends with Laurel & Barbara, may have been out of fear of Laurel or he generally felt bad about bullying Barbara. This was what led to Barbara meeting Oliver Queen, the boy who Barbara had a massive crush on since the first-time they met.

Oliver never really noticed Barbara much when Laurel was around and Barbara didn't blame him. Barbara was the girl with the dorky-looking glasses and Laurel had the perfect look all teenage girls wanted. When Barbara was moving away, Laurel was in a sobbing fits, Tommy looked down and Oliver just said, "It was nice knowing you."

It was nice knowing you. Barbara wanted to scream, punch, claw, slap, kick, stomp and yell at him, but decided against it. So there she was, just the red-haired girl who was alone in the busy streets. Barbara huffed and turned back, heading for the apartment her family lived in, only to be grabbed by an unknown man. The man was wearing a black ski mask to cover his face, Barbara only saw that everything he wore was black too.

"Ahhhhhhh! Get off me! Help!" Barbara kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs, praying to God for help. The man punched her in the face, shutting her up and knocking her to the ground, cracking her dorky-glasses

"Be quiet, you little bitch!" The man grabbed Barbara by the hair and stood her up. She was shaking violently from all the crying. barbara thought only one thing "I'm going to die. I'm going to die and the last thing i told my dad was that i hate him."

Barbara was slammed into the wall of an empty alleyway, knowing that this man would have his way with her before he would even give her the pleasure of dying. She closed her eyes and hoped for it to be done with.

But then he came.

The man stretched out his hand to pull Barbara's coat zipper down, only to have his arm broken by a man in the darkness. He was then pulled into the darkness and all Barbara heard was the screams of her would-be rapist. The screams stopped and a new figure stepped out of the darkness, a man in a black armoured-suit with a black helmet on. His entire outfit made him look like a massive bat.

"Are you alright?" His voice was husky, but Barbara understood him perfectly. all she did however was nod. "Go home to your family and don't go out on the streets alone again, got it?" Again barbara nodded and with that the man disappeared into the darkness, leaving barbara to run back home, to cry in her father's arms as he strokes he hair, telling her she was safe.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Barbara returned to present time as her father was calling her name, "Sorry, Dad?"

"I said don't go." James placed his hands on his daughter's shoulder as thought this may help him.

"I'm going end off story." Barbara hated it when her Dad became suffocating but she didn't blame him. Her mum left her dad after everything that happened with Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face, so he would be all by himself when she went.

James let out a sigh, knowing the Gordon stubbornness when he saw it, "Fine, but let me take that." James took Barbara's suitcase and headed out the apartment door. Barbara sighed sadly, grabbing her hand-luggage and following her dad.

James shoved the suitcase into the taxi's trunk and closed it. He turned to his daughter, "Let me know as soon as you get there and give me Quentin Lance's phone number so I can be phoned in case of an emergency." Barbara rolled her eyes. "I mean it Barbara, promise me you will get his number for me?"

"I will Dad, don't worry." Barbara opened the side-door to her taxi and looked at her father, "I'm gonna miss you, Dad." Barbara wrapped her arms around her Dad's neck and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Babs." Gordon patted barbara's head and held her tight, still not wanting her to go.

Barbara pulled away and looked at her father, "I love you."

"Love you too." Barbara stepped into the taxi and closed the door, she looked up her window and waved at her father. He waved back, just as the car was driving off. Barbara turned away from the window and leaned her back to the car seat. She hated leaving her father alone, she hated that she was leaving Alfred Pennyworth & Lucius Fox, and she hated that she was leaving Gotham City.

But it was for the best.

* * *

"Thanks again, Alfred. For helping me pack." Tim was in a black hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers. His head wasn't shaven but was very short. Tim zipped up his red suitcase, lifting it up , walking out of Wayne Manor and carried it to the Taxi. Alfred was behind him.

"Not a problem, Master Drake. It is nice to help you on your way." Alfred said as the were walking to the taxi. Barbara Gordon stepped out of the taxi.

"Hi, Alfred." Barbara hugged her long-time friend.

"Hello to you too, Miss Gordon." Alfred hugged her back.

"Where's Lucius?" Tim asked as he shoved his suitcase into the trunk and pulled the trunk door down, slamming it to make sure it was shut down properly.

"Right here." Lucius Fox walked up to the three, Barbara ran up and hugged him.

"I didn't think you would show up." Barbara said as her head was over Lucius's shoulder.

"And miss saying goodbye to you and Boy Wonder." Everyone (excluding Tim who hated that nickname), laughed.

"Seriously, isn't that name getting old now?" Tim huffed.

"Um. No." Barbara mocked. Tim had that name ever since he started working with Batman as his trusty sidekick, Robin.

Tim remembered the awful day, the day he got lucky.

**FLASHBACK**

Tim was nine and him and his family were walking out of the circus. He had just watched the Flying Graysons in action, a family of acrobats. They were amazing, the way they trusted each other to catch them whilst they were in the air. Tim wanted to be able to do that, to fly in the air like they could. He liked to be like the son, the youngest of the Graysons, Robin.

"How did you enjoy the circus, Tim?" Tim's mother asked, looking down at her son.

"It was amazing." tim jumped when he said 'amazing'.

"Glad you enjoyed it. What was your favourite part?" Tim's Dad asked tim.

"The Flying Graysons. the way Robin was thrown into the air, he looked like he was actually flying! I want to fly like him." Tim stretched his arms as thought they were wings.

"Well how about, this!" Tim's father picked him up and spun him round in a circle; Tim laughing his head off.

This was stopped however when Tim's father looked at Tim's mother, who was staring dead-ahead, where a man with a gun pointed at her head. The man looked homeless, all his clothes were torn and filthy.

"Give me your money." The man shouted, Tim's mother bursting into tears.

Tim's Dad had put Tim down and placed his hands in the air, "Okay, let's just calm..." But before he could even take a step closer to the stranger, he had a bullet go through his head.

"No! Oh my God! Jack, no!" Tim's mother turned to Tim and ran to him, sparing him from the bullet, hitting her in the back. Tim's mother's eyes opened up wide and then sunk, "Run, Tim, run!" She fell to the ground, head landing next to her dead husband's feet.

Tim just stood there, paralysed with fear, covered in both off his parents' blood. He looked down at the ground, not believing what was happening. he looked up, tears running down his face, washing the blood away from his cheeks. "AHHHHHHH!" Tim roared as he charged at his attacker, wanting nothing but for the man to be where his parents were and for his parents to be alive.

The man aimed his gun at Tim, but never fired it as a flash of black swooped him off his feet.

Tim looked at the figure to see a man-sized bat, beating the killer to a pulp. Tim was angry, confused, upset and scared.

He ran.

He ran away from it all. His parents' corpses. The broken-bone killer. The bat. He ran away from it all.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tim smiled at Alfred and Lucius, "I promise you both that I'll stay in contact."

"I know you will, Master Drake." Alfred placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, which then turned into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Alfred." Tim said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Me too, Master Drake, me too." Tim got into the car and moved over for Barbara, who was talking to Lucius.

"Are you going to miss me, Lucius?" Barbara knew the answer; Lucius was practically her other father.

"Of course, you're the only one whose intellect rivals mine." He laughed, Barbara would miss his laughter. "Barbara, I want to give you something."

Lucius pulled out of his suit-jacket pocket a piece of paper, which he gave to Barbara, "This is something that I want you to use. You may not want to go back to that life, but this is if you or Tim change your mind."

Barbara unfolded the paper, which showed to things written.

Code: 4152

Password: Oracle

Barbara could only guess what Lucius had planned for her and Tim, but she wasn't sure that she would like it, "Lucius, I'm keeping this of course, but me and Tim are done."

Lucius smiled at Barbara, "Old habits die-hard, Babs."

Barbara nodded, putting the piece of paper into her pocket. "Goodbye, Lucius." barbara hugged Lucius.

"Goodbye,Barbara. I hope one day you can smile like you use to." Lucius patted Barbara's back and pulled away, letting Barbara step into the taxi. Tim and Barbara waved at both of the men who helped them in their normal and secret lives.

The taxi drove off, letting Barbara finally let a single tear go down her face as she thought of Lucius' words. Tim noticed this and tugged on Barbara's hand. Barbara stared out of the taxi window.

"I hope one day you can smile like you use to."

* * *

After a whole two hours of a long train ride, Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake had officially arrived in Starling City. Barbara was supposed to meet Laurel outside of the train station. But instead of seeing her old-time friend, she saw her all-the-time annoying friend, Tommy Merlyn, with his back on a silver Mercedes. He was wearing a cream jacket with a light-blue, buttoned up shirt, jeans and black leather shoes. His black hair was up as usual.

"Tommy Merlyn, as I live and breathe." Barbara walked up coolly to Tommy, who looked shocked but still kept his signature grin on.

"Barbara Gordon Junior, she went out as a nerd, came back as a hottie." Tommy looked Barbara up and down. He had to admit, Barbara had grown into a beautiful woman, with all the curves in all the right places.

"I will take that as a compliment. Reason why my good-friend Laurel isn't here?" Barbara looked around jokingly.

"She had to follow on a case against Adam Hunt." Barbara knew those two things. The first being that Adam Hunt was one of Starling City's own-personal crime-lord. The other being that Laurel was an attorney; remembering how happy she was when she told Barbara over the phone how she got the job.

It was the first time she heard Laurel happy after her sister, Sarah Lance died.

"Tommy, this is my step-brother, Tim Drake." Barbara always referred Tim as her little brother, a bond that had grown between them over the years.

"Nice to meet you, Tim." Tommy put out a hand for Tim to shake.

"You too, Tommy. Barbara has told me," Barbara looked at him with a grin, one that said 'don't be bullshit about anything', "things about you."

Tommy laughed, "Well I would love to him them." Tommy said as he took Barbara's suitcase. 'Looks like Tommy has become a gentleman' Barbara thought.

"So what was it like, in Gotham? I could only imagine it wasn't exactly friendly." Tommy said as he was driving his car down the road, following Barbara's directions. She had no map on her, she just had a photographic memory and could remember the map route easily. She could remember anything easily.

"Well besides the fact Gotham was threatened by a group of terrorists; a man dressed as a clown and a man with half a Darth Vader mask on, it was alright." Tim said, noticing Barbara cringed when the 'clown' part was mentioned.

"Turn left here." Barbara pointed to Tommy. Tommy did as he was told, 'He has definitely changed.' Barbara thought.

"Can't believe you guys were still staying in Gotham after all that." Tommy stated, looking at Barbara for a brief second.

"Well any chance to see the Batman." Barbara smiled.

**FLASHBACK**

The week after Barbara was nearly raped and murdered, Barbara had started to investigate the mysterious vigilante. She would get distracted in lessons thinking about him. Barbara thought it was a 'him', at least with that husky voice.

Barbara walked through her apartment door, "Mum, Dad, I'm home." Barbara walked to her bedroom and dropped her rucksack on the bed. She pulled out of her rucksack a black journal, which had a white-coloured bat on the cover drawn on. She opened the front-cover, which showed sketches of the 'bat'. All the sketches were very-well detailed.

Barbara turned the page, which had the title saying 'SUSPECTS'. The list included names of all those in the police department who her Dad said were, 'good men'. Barbara had crossed out the first name off the list 'Aaron Cash' after finding out he was with his wife and son on holiday.

Barbara looked through the list and couldn't think of any of them to be her 'bat'. None seemed to show any sort of reason, other than being a cop, to become a masked-crusader.

Barbara huffed as she grew frustrated and fell back on her bed with an irritated groan. She will find out who her saviour was.

Barbara needed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tommy parked the car outside of a nice-looking building, which was located near all the main buildings and skyscrapers so it would be easy for Barbara to get to her new job.

"Well, what are you thinking?" Tommy said as he got Barbara's suitcase out for her and handed Tim his as well.

Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing out, "Home, sweet, home."

Tommy grinned, "I'm taking you, me and Laurel out tonight to celebrate your return."

Barbara giggled, Tommy will always be the party-animal she loves and knows. They headed upstairs, Tim carrying his suitcase and Tommy carrying Barbara's, Barbara remembering the floor and door number as she was walking ahead, key in hand. Barbara stopped outside of the door which had '7H' on it and pushed the key into the keyhole.

She twisted and pushed the door open, to show a large apartment. Barbara walked into the middle of the room and spun round once, observing the apartment. She saw that besides the hallway, the apartment had two bedrooms, a living room that was connected to the kitchen and another room that looked like the dining room.

"Nice place." Tommy whistled, having a look. He turned back to Barbara, "Where do you want this?" he raised the suitcase to show what he was talking about.

"Just put it down away." Barbara waved her hand around, showing that anywhere would do.

Tim followed behind Tommy and placed his suitcase next to Barbara's, "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to check out what the T.V is like." Tim went into the living room.

Tommy turned to Barbara, "And i need to use the bathroom."

Barbara jokingly whined, "Oh come on, Tommy. We just got here and already your going to make a 2."

Tommy laughed, "Don't worry, it's just a number one."

Barbara smiled and raised her voice as Tommy went into the bathroom. Barbara turned and went into her room. She opened the door to show a dark-blue room; black bed with black pillows, a brown-leather couch by the wall next to the door. This was opposite to the large, flat-screen T.V. Opposite the bed was a wooden desk with a large-looking laptop, on it was a sticky-note. Barbara walked over to the laptop, picked the note up, noticing that it was her's by the engraved symbol of a woman's face on the top of her head was thin lines going through the head. Barbara read the note.

"Just so you have something. Call if you need the full-kit. Love always, Lucius."

Barbara loved Lucius. She would be lying if she said that she didn't need her kit, but she can handle only have the essentials. But Oracle should be dead. Barbara Gordon is just a survivor who has escaped Gotham City and is moving on with her life. She lives in a nice apartment with her friend and has a nicely paid working at- "Barbara!" Tommy called out, "You need to see this!"

Barbara walked quickly out of her room to her living room. The room was dark-blue as well, but it had black leather couch instead of a brown one, but it was still facing the T.V identical to the one in Barbara's room. The T.V was on the news channel, what the news reporter had to say was unbelievable.

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the North China Sea five days ago. five years after he was missing and was presumed dead after the accident at sea which claimed the Queen's Gambit. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and found usually at the regular club scenes. Shortly after his disappearance, he was convicted of assault charges from a highly publicized drunken encounter with the paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen, was also onboard but has been confirmed to be deceased."

Barbara fell back on the couch, looking like she saw a ghost. 'No. No. Oliver Queen died." Barbara kept thinking over and over, 'But wait, if he survived then maybe-'

As though the world was mocking her, the news reporter continued, "Oliver Queen has also confirmed that he was the only survivor. The other seven people were killed, including Starling City local resident Sarah Lance-"

"Turn it off, Tim." Barbara said as she walked out of the room, Tommy followed and so did Tim after he turned off th T.V.

Barbara was grabbing her brown leather coat from the suitcase, putting it on and closing the suitcase back up. "Babs, where are you going?" Tim asked.

"Me and Tommy are going over to Laurel's apartment." She said, grabbing Tommy's keys and throwing them to Tommy, which he catched.

"Barbara, Laurel works at the Legal Aids Office at this time and-" Tommy stated.

"And I bet someone has watched the news, brought everyone's attention to it, Laurel saw the news and heard that her missing-sister is actually dead. Laurel would turn off the T.V as she doesn't want to hear anymore, then she will try to go back to work but a friend there or her employer would tell her she needs to go home. Laurel will be stubborn and say no, that everything is fine when really all she wants to do is cry. The friend or employer will then tell her to go home, which Laurel will do. She would drive to her apartment, go inside and cry next to the door." Barbara finally breathed, saying everything to Tommy and Tim as thought it would make perfect sense.

For Tommy, it did, "Let's go. I'll drive." Tommy grabbed his black leather from the living room and headed out the front door.

Barbara turned to Tim, but was cut off, "Don't worry. I will unpack for you. Just be there for your friend." Tim smiled understandingly.

Barbara smiled and ran up to Tim hugging, "Thank you. Oh, i almost forgot." Barbara took the piece of paper from Lucius out of her pocket and gave it to Tim, "This has numbers to a code. I'm guessing Lucius left something for you." Barbara kissed his cheek, "I'll be back home tonight."

"Just go, I'll be alright." Tim pushed her gently to the door. Barbara loved him because of this, the fact he knows what to do or say in certain situations.

He was just like him.

**FLASHBACK**

Tim had a detective's coat on his shoulders, he didn't know the name of the detective. All Tim knew was that his parents were dead. A man came in, he had graying hair and moustache to match. This was the same man whose daughter found on the street near where she left

He knelt to Tim's height, "We caught him, son."

Tim wasn't pleased with this, "But that won't bring back my parents, will it?"

The detective looked down, then back into Tim's eyes, "No, it won't." Tim's tears returned; the detective patted Tim's back, not knowing what to do, even if this wasn't his first time trying to comfort a recently orphaned boy, "I'm so sorry."

The door opened, revealing a chubby-man with greasy-hair at the door, "Gordon, your daughter is here." The man didn't even look at the boy who was crying as he left the room.

"Well, I need to see what my daughter wants, are you alright if i leave for a minute?" James Gordon asked, still kneeling by Tim.

"Is it the one who found me?" Tim asked, the tears slowing down.

"Yeah, it's her." James nodded.

"Can you thank her for me?" Tim asked, wanting to thank her but didn't want anyone else to see him.

"Sure." James closed the door so that now one could see Tim as sat only, crying.

James walked up to his daughter, "Barbara, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to check on him." Barbara looked to the room where her father had come out of.

"Well, his fine but i think we should leave him alone for now." James said.

"Dad, he told me who saved him." Barbara looked at her father, as though the information was the most important thing in the world.

"Yes, Barbara, i know. it was the Bat. But guess what, the important thing isn't about some guy in a bat costume, it's the fact there is a boy in there who has lost his parents. So go home and forget about this stupid Batman!" Gordon shouted, nearly everyone stared at him.

Barbara blushed from embarrassment, turning around and walking out, facing the ground.

Barbara couldn't forget it now, she needed to know more about the Batman.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Barbara and Tommy both got out of the car, Barbara almost running to the apartment building. When Barbara and Tommy reached Laurel's apartment door, they could both hear the faint sounds of someone crying. It freaked Tommy out how well Barbara knew her friends.

Barbara knocked on the door, "Laurel, it's me, Barbara."

The crying stopped for a second, replaced by the faint sound of the floorboard's creaking and the door-lock opening, showing a crying Laurel. She wore s cream jumper with a white shirt underneath and black jeans. Her brown hair was a mess.

"Hey (sniff) Batgirl." Laurel sniffled the nickname she gave to Barbara years ago.

"Hey, Black Canary." Barbara replied with Laurel's nickname.

Laurel cried even more, Barbara stepping followed and hugging her, as though she was like a comforting mother. Barbara was only slightly taller than Laurel, but was shorter than Tommy. Tommy just stood there, looking sadly at Laurel. "Why couldn't it be Sarah. Why him?" Laurel cried into Barbara's shoulder

Barbara replied simply, "I don't know."

* * *

Tim entered his room after leaving Barbara's suitcase in her room. His room was identical to Barbara's, only his had a large, dark-red suitcase on his bed. Tim looked at it to see it had his 'Robin' symbol on it. Tim entered on the padlock, '4152'. A click followed and Tim lifted the top of the massive suitcase. Inside was his Robin armour. Tim looked at it like it was a ghost and closed the suitcase.

He promised to leave that life.

* * *

A few hours later, after Laurel and Barbara cried and talked about they lives, Laurel had gone off to sleep on the couch. Barbara looked at Laurel's wall-cloak,'17:43' Barbara pulled a blanket over Laurel and walked out of her apartment, shutting the door after her.

As Tommy and Barbara were walking to Tommy's car, Tommy was the one who finally spoke, "Listen, Barbara, i was wondering if we could go to the Queen's mansion to see Oliver-"

"No." Barbara simply replied.

"Babs, come on-" Tommy turned to her with pleading eyes.

"No, besides I bet he doesn't even remember me." Barbara stated as she got into the passenger seat.

"Babs, you were one of his best friends-" Tommy said as he got into the driver's seat.

"I bet you he doesn't even remember my name." Barbara huffed.

"I bet you my car that he does." Tommy tapped the wheel as he betted probably one of his many cars.

Barbara thought this over, 'What do I have to lose' she thought. "Fine, I could use with a set of wheels." Barbara grinned.

Tommy prayed to God that Oliver didn't forget anything whilst he was stuck on that island.

Arriving at Queen's Manor, Tommy and Barbara walked to the front door which was open, Barbara saw the back of man who was wearing a black jumper with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and possibly black leather shoes. 'What is it with black leather shoes that gets billionaires so crazy?' Barbara thought.

Tommy whispered, "Stay out here and wait for my signal. I want to surprise him."

"What? I'm not a birthday present, Tommy." Barbara whispered.

Tommy ignored this and went inside. Barbara heard, "What did I tell you, yachts suck."

Barbara giggled at this, "Tommy Merlyn" She heard a voice say, 'It's Oliver's. Oh My God, that is Oliver Queen's voice!' Barbara's inner voice shouted.

"And I brought someone else with me too, she just got back from Gotham City." This was Barbara's cue. She stepped forward, revealing herself to Oliver Queen. He was not what she expected, she expected a bone-like skinniness, but he was well-built, really built. 'Don't forgot those eyes, Barbara' 'Shut up.' Barbara had a mental fight going on in her head.

Oliver was stunned by the the woman in front of him, she was extremely attractive. All the right curves and stunning facial features. The red-hair was what made Oliver remember who she was, "Barbara Gordon?" Oliver smiled, not believing that this was the dorky Barbara Gordon he remembered.

"Nice to see you too, Ollie." Barbara smiled. Oliver didn't remember her having such a beautiful smile.

The two stared at each other for a while until Tommy coughed, "Come on, don't want everyone to wait for us."

Everyone was eating dinner; Thea was talking to Barbara, Moira was discussing something with Walter, the head of Queen Consolidated and Moira's love interest by the way Barbara noticed they body movements.

Tommy was filling in Oliver on what he has missed, "Okay, what else did you miss? Superbowl winnings; Giants, Stealers, Saints, Hackers, Giants again. Black President, that's new." Thea and Barbara laughed when Tommy said that, "Oh and Lost, they were all dead, i think."

Thea Queen, was the first to ask about the island, "What was it like there?"

Barbara was curious as well, but she knew that when it comes to bad memories, no one wants to relive them. Everyone stared at Oliver, who just replied with, "Cold."

Tommy, trying to change the subject, "Tomorrow, you, me and Barbara, we are doing the city, we have a lot to catch up on."

Moira Queen added, "That sounds like a great idea."

Barbara spoke up, "I can't. I have to discuss working arrangements with Mr. Steele." Barbara looked at Walter.

"Wait, what?" Tommy asked.

"Miss Gordon is going to be working for Queen Consolidated, she will be with the IT department." Mr Steele said proudly.

"I didn't know you were good with computers, Babs." Oliver spoke to Barbara the first time they had their staring competition.

"Of course, who do you think got rid of those computer viruses off your laptop when you downloaded those-" Barbara stopped and blushed, realising that she was with her boss and Oliver's mother, "movies."

Oliver laughed, Walter decided to add, "Barbara used to work for Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox gave her an amazing reference on her application. Not to mention that she got one-hundred percent in all of her classes and diplomas."

Barbara was blushing at this point, making Oliver smile even more. "Wow, Barbara. That's incredible. What was Gotham like anywhere?" Everyone stared at Oliver, knowing the fact he didn't pay any attention to the news what-so-every. Moira, Walter, Thea and Tommy gave the look to Oliver, the 'wrong time, wrong place' look.

Barbara smirked, "Hell." she simply said, "it was like Hell." Oliver could hear in her voice that it wasn't a pleasant memory.

The entire dining room went quiet, "I'm sorry," Barbara got up, "I should go."

Moira spoke, "Oh, Barbara, don't-"

"No, it's alright. I need to go anyway, I promised to be back home earlier ago." Barbara looked a her silver wrist-watch, it was 7 o'clock. "Thank you for having me, Mrs Queen and Mr Steele, I will call you tomorrow to discuss working arrangements."

Walter nodded. Barbara looked the other three, "I will see you guys later, then." Barbara walked out of the dining room and headed towards the front-door.

"Wait." Barbara turned to see it was Oliver, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend you."

Barbara shook her head, "Don't be silly. You didn't know."

"But I should have." Oliver stared into Barbara's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I will see you around Oliver." Barbara walked calmly out of the door, leaving Oliver to think of how much of an idiot he was.

* * *

Barbara opened her apartment door to see Tim walking out of the living room, "How was Laurel?"

"She was teary but alright." Barbara rubbed her eyes.

"Where did you go afterwards?" Tim knew that she would have been home early.

"I went to see Oliver Queen." Barbara looked down at the floor.

"Babs-" Tim tried to step forward.

"Don't, Tim. It's been a long day." Barbara walked to her room and closed the door behind her. she walked calmly to her bed and fell down on it.

First day of Starling City, not so great.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter, don't worry, there will be action coming soon.**

**I was going to include all the first chapter in this but I thought that would be too long so enjoy.**

**Please give me your reviews so i can improve my episodes to please you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Habits Really Do Die Hard

Chapter 2: Old Habits Really Do Die Hard

Barbara woke up from her bed, thanks to her alarm clock, '8:45'. Barbara got up and headed towards the kitchen, where she smelt something burning.

Barbara saw that in the kitchen was two pieces of burnt toast being dumped in the trash-bin, "You tried to cook again, didn't you?" Barbara laughed.

Tim huffed, "Yes alright, I tried to make myself breakfast." Tim's stomach growled, "I miss Alfred." Tim whined.

"Well you're not in Wayne Manor anymore so get use to it." Barbara shrugged.

The phone rang, Barbara picked it up, "Hello?" Barbara asked.

"Hello, Miss Gordon? This is Walter Steele." the voice on the other side replied.

"Good morning, Mr Steele." Barbara straighten herself, as though Mr Steele was in front of her.

"Good morning to you to Miss Gordon. I have to keep this brief I'm afraid. Can you start next Tuesday?" Barbara was taken back, believing she would have started now.

"Yes, of course. What are my working hours?" Barbara asked as she grabbed a pen and wrote all the information down on a notepad.

"I was thinking 9 AM to 6 PM?" Mr Steele was being to kind.

"Yes, that is perfectly fine with me." Barbara smiled.

"Good. Can't wait for you to be working for Queen Consolidated." Barbara was thanking Lucius for the amazing reference.

"Me too, I'll see you then, Mr Steele" Barbara saw Tim looking at Barbara.

"See you then, Miss Gordon." Mr Steele hung the phone.

Barbara placed the phone back gently, only to nearly bounce on her feet. Tim asked, "Well?"

Barbara calmed herself down, "I start on Tuesday."

Tim smiled, "Great, so what are you going to do today?"

Barbara forgot about today. She was expecting to work today. "I guess i could drop off by and see Laurel at the Law's firm department." Barbara walked to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a cereal box.

"You told her you went to see her ex?" Tim said as he went to the fridge and passed her the milk to Barbara.

"Laurel wouldn't mind if I stayed in contact with Oliver. She is mature enough to know that i won't take anyone's side." Barbara smelt the milk, making sure it was still good. Barbara poured it into her bowl full of cereal. "By the way, what was the numbers to anyway?" Barbara grabbed a spoon from the kitchen draw.

Tim froze, he was afraid that this would be asked, "it was my armour."

Barbara looked at Tim hoping he was joking, he wasn't, "Tim-"

"I know, we can't go back to that life." Tim waved his hand as though his was pushing that 'life' away.

"Lucius said it was for emergencies. Hopefully you won't have to use it." Barbara looked back to her bowl.

"Yeah, hopefully." Tim walked to the living and turned the news on. Barbara stared at the back of Tim's head.

Hopefully, he won't have to be Robin again.

* * *

Barbara really needs to get a car. She has the money, but she doesn't want to use it for when they need to use in the future. She would ask Alfred or Lucius, but she doesn't want to bother them.

Barbara walked into the building in front of her and started to look for Laurel. She gave up and went up to a woman with black hair. She was wearing a light-blue and dark blue cardigan buttoned up, blue jeans and black heels. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Laurel Lance?"

The woman turned to face Barbara, as soon as she saw Barbara's hair, she smiled, "You must be Barbara, right?"

"Yes?" Barbara was taken back by how the stranger knew her.

"I'm Joanna De La Vega. But just call me Joanna." Both of the woman laughed, "Follow me, I'm actually looking for her."

"Thank you." Barbara followed behind Joanna.

Laurel was wearing a black jacket with a light-pink shirt underneath, blue jeans and black was talking to someone until she saw Joanna with Barbara and smiled, "Hey, Batgirl."

"Hey, Black Canary." Barbara smiled back.

"How you two got those nicknames I will never know." Joanna waved.

**FLASHBACK**

"He is real, I'm telling you!" Barbara shouted at her laptop, "He saved me. He was tall and muscular. He had a husky-voice and those eyes. His eyes were ice-blue; piercing. But they looked tortured as well," Barbara got cut off from her detailed description.

"Yeah right. There is no such thing as superheroes. Especially one dressing themselves as a bat." Laurel laughed, "You better stop going on about this you're sounding like a fangirl. No wait, a Batgirl." Laurel laughed harder.

"Oh, you think this is funny. Remember you went through that Goth-phase and you nearly formed a heavy metal band. You called yourself the Black Canary." It was Barbara's turn to laugh.

Laurel went red, "Batgirl!"

"Black Canary!"

"Batgirl!"

"Black Canary!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Laurel and Barbara smiled as they both remembered that hilarious fight.

"So, Laurel, just got this from Hunt's lawyers." Joanna handed Laurel a file as the three walked over to Laurel's desk. "They filed for a change in venue, we are now in front of Judge crow."

"Hunt funded him in Crow's re-election campaign. Hunt has Crow in his back-pocket." Laurel said.

"It is fun being her friend, you get to say I told you so." Joanna said to Barbara.

"No, Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are." Laurel pointed her finger at Joanna.

"No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies." Joanna replied.

"We don't need to go outside the law," Barbara had cut in.

"To find justice. Your dad's favourite jingle." Barbara smiled. the smile dropped when she saw Oliver by Laurel's desk. He was wearing a navy-blue jacket, jeans and light-brown Timerland-boots. Laurel followed Barbara's gaze and saw Oliver too. He face dropped.

"Hello, Laurel." Oliver said calmly.

* * *

Tommy was wearing a brown-leather jacket, black shirt, jeans and brown-leather shoes. He and Barbara stood outside the Law's firm building, as they watched Laurel and Oliver talk. "So, are you coming to Oliver's party that I'm throwing for him?" Tommy asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Barbara thought this over, "I don't know. I mean with Laurel and-"

Tommy's phone started to ring in his pocket. He dug through his pocket, giving Barbara his car keys as he was doing so, "I need to take this." Barbara gestured with her hand he can go answer it. Barbara kept watch on Laurel and Oliver.

Laurel turned to face Oliver and by her face, she must have told Oliver to either go do a certain thing to himself or go to a certain place. Laurel stormed back, just as Tommy got off the phone.

"How did you think that was going to go, Tommy?" Laurel said as she walked past Tommy.

"Something like that." Tommy replied at the woman's back.

"I better see if she is alright, I think about the party." Barbara ran after her best friend. "Laurel?"

"He wanted to apologise and asked me not to hate Sarah. Can you believe him?" Laurel threw her arms in the air.

"Look, Laurel, I know-" Barbara was cut off as she remembered that she still had Tommy's car keys. "Sorry, I need to give Tommy back his car keys. We'll talk later." Barbara hugged her friend and ran back to find Tommy.

Barbara walked down the streets, 'God, Tommy. Where did you park?" Barbara's train of thought stopped when she heard gun noises. Barbara ran after the sounds, only to nearly get run over by a red van.

Barbara stuttered back, but quickly recovered, grabbing a gun-like gadget from her purse and fired at the van. However, instead of a bullet, a small device attached itself to the back of the van, blinking a red-light.

'Please, God, don't let it be Tommy or Oliver.' Barbara ran to the alleyway, only to find Tommy's car and a dead guy nearby. 'Oh my God.' Barbara whipped out her phone and called Tim.

Tim had just finished his exercise, whipping his shirtless-self with a towel, when he heard his phone ringing. He read the caller ID, 'Barbara'. Tim answered it, 'Hello?'

"Tim, Tommy and Oliver have been abducted. I have the kidnappers bugged so i know where there are." Barbara didn't need to say anymore.

"I'll be right there." Tim hung up and headed to his room. He pulled out from underneath his bed the red suitcase, unlocked it, and pulled the armour out.

He would be Robin once more.

* * *

Barbara was grateful to Lucius for giving her the tracker-gun and phone to use.

She remembered when she first got the letter about working under his wing.

**FLASHBACK**

"Barbara, there's a letter from Wayne Enterprises." Barbara Gordon Senior called out to her daughter.

Barbara ran to her mother and yanked the letter out of her hand, to excited to talk. Barbara ripped the envelope and unfolded the letter. It read,

Dear Miss Gordon,

Your application wasn't what Wayne Enterprises was looking for. (Barbara's heart sank) However, due to your impressive 100% in all of your classes, we have decided to offer you an internship at Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences division.

We are looking forward to having you as a member of the Wayne Enterprise family,

Yours sincerely,

Lucius Fox

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Barbara noticed that the kidnappers vehicle had stopped moving. Barbara ran Tim again, "Robin, the kidnappers have stopped moving. I'm sending you the location." Barbara hung up and press sent on her phone. When ever Barbara and Tim were out fighting crime, they would use their code-names so if someone was to listen, they wouldn't know who they were.

* * *

Robin landed outside of an abandoned slaughter-house, noticing the red van outside. Robin took out his grappling gun and fired at a ledge near a window, Robin being launched into the air. Robin grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. Even though it was the middle of the day, no one would notice Robin.

Robin looked through the window to see three men, each wearing a red-skull mask. One of them takes the bag off Oliver's head, "Mr Queen? Mr Queen!" Oliver blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Oracle, are you getting this?" Robin asked his earpiece.

"Loud and clear." Robin heard Barbara's voice reply.

The man interrogating Oliver pulled out a taser, "Did your father survive the accident?" Oliver didn't respond, "I ask the questions, you answer them."

When Oliver still didn't respond, the man shrugged to the other and tasered Oliver. Robin and Oracle heard his yells. The man stopped, leaving Oliver grunting. The man with the taser got close to Oliver's face, "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

Robin was confused, this wasn't a ransom, their were interrogating him. Oliver didn't respond again and therefore received another taser in the chest. Oliver grunted.

"Oracle, should I make a move?" Robin spoke into the earpiece.

"Not until they make any gesture that they going to kill him." Oracle responded calmly. Robin stayed put.

Oliver kept breathing heavily, until he finally responded, "Yes he did."

The man got close again, "What did he tell you Mr Queen?"

Oliver looked up, with a look that could kill, "He told me that I'm going to kill you."

The man stood up laughing, "You're delusional. You zip-cuffed to that chair."

Everyone was taken back, however when Oliver revealed that both his hands were free, "Not anymore."

The man went to grab Oliver, who jumped back, grabbed the chair, used it to block a punch from one of the henchmen. Then he hit one of the goons in the head, breaking a chair leg off and stabbing one of the others with the wooden chair-leg, then using the taser on him.

He then grabbed one of the other men just in time to use him as a human-shield, blocking all the bullets from the other's gun. Oliver dropped the body and ran at the man, who retreated out of the warehouse door. Oliver checked on Tommy's pulse 'He's still breathing." Oliver thought before pursuing the last henchmen.

Robin hid as the henchmen was being chased by Oliver outside on the rooftops, who showed impressive jumps, rolls and slides, dodging bullets. Both of the men went back into the slaughter-house. Robin checked through the nearby window, just in time to see Oliver swing from a hanging chain, kicking the gun out of the man's hands, performing a nice twist which got the man in a reverse choke-hold.

"Please, you don't have to do this." The man pleaded.

"Yes I do. No one can know my secret." And with that, Oliver broke the man's neck, killing him.

Robin stood by the window, shocked. Oracle saw everything and couldn't believe it. This wasn't Oliver Queen. This wasn't her Oliver Queen. He was many things. A cheat, a womanizer, a drunk, but not a killer.

Robin broke out of the trance first, "Oracle, should I take down Oliver?" No response, "Oracle?"

"Return back to base, Robin." Oracle simply replied.

"Oracle-" Robin tried to protest.

"Return back, Robin." Oracle demanded. She couldn't think straight and going after Oliver won't help anyone.

* * *

Tim came through his bedroom window, the window which faces an alleyway so no would see him. He walked out of his room, pulling down his hood and mask off, to see Barbara's bedroom door open. He walks in to see Barbara on her computer. Oracle's computer. The symbol lighting up green.

"Why didn't you let me take Oliver down? He killed three people." Tim shouted at Barbara, who didn't even flinch.

"I'm not defending what Oliver did, but he was held hostage. Those men were going to kill him and Tommy." Barbara kept on typing on her computer, not looking at Tim.

"Barbara, those men wanted information, not money. They were only torturing him to get their information." Tim was cut off by Barbara's stare.

"And then what? They were going to let Oliver and Tommy go? No, there were going to kill them once they got what they wanted." Barbara turned back to her computer.

"So now what?" Tim let the Oliver thing go.

"This seems big. Why would thugs want to know about Oliver's dad? What secret didn't they want Oliver to know? Where did Oliver get that kind of training?" Barbara asked.

"So now what? Barbara." Tim repeated.

Barbara took a deep breath and breathed out, "We need to come back."

"What do you mean-" Tim stopped after realising what she meant.

"Robin and Oracle need to come back."

* * *

Barbara waited till she got the phone call from Thea about Tommy and Oliver. Half an hour later, she arrived by taxi at Queen Manor. She walked through the front door and passed the pissed-off Detective Lance. Neither said hello as Barbara continued to walk towards the living room. She walked past Moira and Walter as well, both nodded at Barbara, she nodded back.

Tommy and Oliver both were in the living room; Oliver was standing. "Oh thank God." Barbara breathed, walking towards Tommy, who stood up and got a hug from Barbara.

"We're okay, Babs." Tommy patted her back.

Barbara backed off from Tommy and walked to Oliver, suprising him and Tommy by hugging Oliver, "I heard the gunshots. I thought you two were dead." Barbara thought, 'I should of been an actress.'

Oliver responded to the hug, wrapping his arms around her."I'm sorry about yesterday." Oliver tried to continue but Barbara squeezed him harder.

"Oliver, don't be an idiot and stop talking." Barbara spoke into his shoulder, making all three of them laugh.

"So what happened?" Barbara asked, wanting to see what Oliver had to say. She faced Tommy.

"Don't look at me, I was unconscious throughout everything." Tommy gestured his hand to Oliver, "Ollie claimed that it was some hooded savior."

Barbara turned to Oliver, "Hooded savior?"

"Not my exact words but yeah. Some guy wearing all green and with a hood toke down all these thugs and then untied me. Before I can thank him, he disappeared." Barbara was impressed, Oliver was just as good as Bruce Wayne.

"Hey, besides the green thing, that could have been Robin." Tommy said, like he was suggesting something.

"So you're telling me that Robin, wearing his St. Patrick's Day uniform, saved you both?" Oliver and Tommy laughed.

"Who knows, right now, I need a shower. Being held hostage can make a guy sweat." Oliver nodded his departure and left the room.

"Well, I got to get back. I got to get myself something to wear for the party." Barbara walked towards the front door.

"Wait, does that mean you're coming to the party?" Tommy asked.

Barbara looked up the staircase to see Oliver was standing at the top, their eyes met, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Barbara cooed and walked out of the Manor.

Tommy walked to where Barbara was standing and stared at her walking away.

"Damn, Gotham has made Barbara unbelievable hot." Tommy whistled.

"Yeah it has." Oliver Queen's heart was only just starting to slow down.

* * *

Barbara unlocked her apartment door and entered her apartment, calling out to Tim, "Tim, we need to get you some party gear."

Tim walked out from the living room, "Why?"

"Because my brother, we need to know what Oliver is doing." Barbara pulled out her Oracle phone and was dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Tim asked.

"If Oracle and Robin are coming back, then we need the full kit." Barbara heard the phone ringing and waited for the other person to pick their phone up.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Lucius, it's Oracle. We coming back." Barbara looked as Tim walked into his room.

She could tell, even when she couldn't see his face, that Tim was happy about the rebirth of Robin.

* * *

Lucius told Barbara and Tim waited outside the abandoned church, near the outskirts of Starling City.

"So we're back?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Barbara confirmed for him.

"Two days we are gone and Starling City is already forcing to become vigilantes again." Both of them laughed at that.

"Are you complaining?" Barbara looked at Tim.

Tim grinned, almost as big as a Cheshire cat, "Not really. No"

A massive truck with the Wayne Enterprises logo on it drove up the road and stopped beside the two.

Barbara remembered the first day she joined Wayne Enterprises.

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara saw one of the Wayne Enterprises Trucks drive off as she walked through the entrance to the tall-skyscraper.

Barbara felt under dressed. As soon as she walked through the revolving-doors, she saw men in suits; women in suits. Barbara had just came in with a white blouse and a black skirt that hugged her legs. Ever since the day of her attack, Barbara had got new glasses; nice, normal glasses that didn't magnify her eye-size.

Barbara walked to the desk, where a woman was on her computer. "Excuse me?" The woman faced Barbara, "I'm here as an intern, my name is Barbara Gordon." the woman typed on her computer and looked back at Barbara.

"Yes, Miss Gordon, you are with the Applied Science Division, correct?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I'm with a man named Lucius Fox." Barbara added.

"That would be me." Barbara turned around to see a man with snow-white hair. He wore an old-fashioned green jacket with a blue buttoned-up shirt and a red bow-tie. Not to mention blue-suit pants and black shoes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Fox." Barbara started shaken Lucius's hand.

"Call me Lucius. I can tell that I'm going to like you." Lucius pointed at Barbara.

Barbara smiled with glee.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Alfred Pennyworth got out of the van and so did Lucius Fox.

"Two days. Two bloody days and you two are already back to fighting crime." Alfred laughed.

"Well, their can explain the reason later. Right now, we need to get you two geared up." Lucius Fox smiled.

Barbara is seen plugging in wires to a computer.

Tim is then seen bringing crates with a massive 'R' on them.

Barbara turns on her laptop, which then turns on the other computer screens as well.

Tim opens a case, which reveals his bo staff.

"Tim, I got new toys for you to play with." Lucius used a crowbar to force open a crate, which showed a lot of gadgets.

"First off, the simple stuff." Lucius pulled out a tiny-ball shaped capsule, "These are smoke pellets. For your getaway or to distract enemies."

"The you have a this," Lucius took out a gadget, "This is explosive gel. I made this for Bruce, but as you know," Tim nodded, "Batman used a gun-form of this, where he would shoot the gel at windows or walls to break them down. This means you have to get close to the surface you want to explode, but the plus is that it is less noticable."

Lucius placed the explosive gel on the table and pulled another gadget out, "This is the cryptographic sequencer. It can bypass any security system and listen to any broadcasting communications."

Lucius did the same with the cryptographic sequencer and pulled out a gadget that had a black button on the top of it, "This is a disruptor. It can jam any firearm in a fifty-meter radius."

"What is that?" Tim pulled out one of the other gadgets.

"A line-launcher. This shots out a cable from both sides, which then you can move to one side or another." Tim was going to try it out, but Lucius stopped him, "Test it out on the field, Boy Wonder."

Tim heard Alfred and Barbara laugh from Barbara's computer, "Moving on, I have also made some adjustments to your bo staff." Lucius picked up Tim's metal bo staff, "As you already know, the bo staff was designed so it can extend further from both ends. But also," Lucius pressed the button on the bo staff, which unfolded a shield from the staff, "I have added a retractable shield from the bo staff, it can take anything from a distance but will take damage from a far."

Tim was amazed by the things Lucius could do. "Thank you, Lucius."

"You're welcome. Mind telling me what is going on? Why are you and Barbara back in the game?" Lucius asked, folding his arms.

"Something involving Oliver Queen. He seems that he didn't just survive the island." Tim answered.

"What else did Oliver do on the island?" Lucius asked.

Tim looked at Barbara, who was setting up her computer system. "He seemed to have learnt something from the island as well."

* * *

Barbara and Tim spend the rest of the other day setting up the abandoned church. The next morning, both Barbara and Tim were in the church; Barbara was looking through police files on Oliver's kidnapping whilst Tim was doing push-ups shirtless. Barbara never understood why guys had to go completely shirtless in order to workout.

"Anything on Oliver?" Tim asked as he stood on both on his hands, feet in the air, body straight, and started to do more push ups.

"Adam Hunt was attacked by a hooded archer. Here is the surveillance tape of his interview with Detective Lance." Barbara pressed the space bar on her keyboard; Tim flipped onto his feet and watched the video.

* * *

It was in what looked like Adam Hunt's office. Adam Hunt was pacing around the room, "He was wearing a hood. A green hood, and he had a bow & arrow."

Detective Lance and his partner looked at each other, believing the claim to be far-fetched. Hunt looked annoyed by this, "Oh what? You don't believe me?" Hunt turned to his desk, "That maniac put two of my men in the hospital." Hunt turned back and gave Lance's partner a green arrow.

Lance's partner passed it to Detective Lance, "Okay, thank you for your statement. We'll put an A.P.B on, Robin Hood?" Barbara smiled at this.

"Hey pal," Hunt stepped forward, in front of Lance, "I'm not some grosser who got taken from his register, I go to the front of the line." Tim heard more intimating things from a toddler. "He said he will be back here by 10PM, make sure you're here first." He pointed to a big looking man wearing all black. "This is Constantine Drakon, he is my new head of security, you can coördinate with him."

* * *

Hunt went to his desk, Lance took that as a sign to leave, "Right, well, thanks for your time."

Barbara paused the video, "Oliver seems to be going after crime lords."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Tim grinned.

Barbara giggled, "Well, he didn't kill him. So maybe Oliver isn't a killing-machine." Barbara tapped on her keyboard and a sketch image popped up, "That's the sketch of what Oliver described. He's trying to get the spotlight off him."

"So now what?" Tim asked, just as Barbara's phone rang.

Barbara looked at the caller ID, "It's Oliver." She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Barbara, it's me, Oliver." Oliver's voice could be heard.

"Hey, Oliver, what's up?" Barbara acted casual.

"Just to let you know, the party is at 89, Rose Crest Road." Barbara's brain clicked as he said the road name.

"Sure thing. Hey, do you mind if I bring my step-brother, Tim, to the party?" Tim was taken off-guard.

"Sure. The more the merry. I will see ya then." Oliver replied.

"See ya there, Ollie." Barbara hung up the phone.

"Do I have to keep an eye on Oliver?" Tim asked, hoping she say no.

"Actually, no. You and me are just going to have some fun. I will see what Oliver does during the party." Barbara smiled.

"I'm confused. Why aren't we going to interfere?" Tim asked.

"Because Oliver has shown that he only kills when necessary. Adam Hunt's death won't solve anything." Barbara typed on the computer.

"So Adam Hunt is safe, why do i need to go to the party as well?" Tim added as he pulled a top over his head.

"89, Rose Crest Road, is opposite to the building Adam Hunt owns." Barbara revealed a satellite image of the area, the computer highlighting both where the party would be and where Hunt's building was.

"Oliver is casual, I give him that." Tim pointed out.

"I know, but enough about Oliver." Barbara shut down her computer and turned to Tim, "We need to do a little shopping."

* * *

The music was loud, very loud. Gorgeous woman were dancing on stage, whilst the party-goers were dancing on the dance floor.

Barbara was by the bar with Tim, each getting looked at by total strangers. Tim wore a dark-crimson-red shirt with a black suit-jacket over it, black suit-pants and black shoes. Barbara wore a black-dress that went down to her knees, sleeve that went to her wrists and the dress hugged her body, showing of her curves. She wore black heels to match her dress and wore no glasses, just contact lenses. It was safe to say that Barbara and Tim were two of the most good-looking people at the party.

Barbara spotted the man-of-the-hour walking down the stairs. Barbara noticed he kept checking his phone, just looking at the screen. Tommy saw his friend and faced the audience, getting their attention, "Man of the Hour!" Everyone cheered, raising their drinks, "And ladies, please, give this man a proper homecoming." The women at front crowded round Oliver, as he made his way onto a higher platform; Queen's 'We Are The Champions' playing in the background.

People clapped or whistled. Barbara and Tim just clapped at Oliver, blending in. "Thank you everybody!" Tommy passed a tequila shot to Oliver. As he drunk down his tequila shot, people expected for him to make a massive speech, Barbara wasn't surprised when he shouted out, "I missed tequila!" Everyone cheered louder than last time.

Barbara turned to the barman, "Two tequila shots." The barman was quick and gave both Barbara and Tim one each. Both of them tipped their head back as they drunk the strong drink down. Tim didn't cringe as much as Barbara did; she wasn't a drinking kinda of gal.

"Showtime." Barbara walked through the crowd, towards Oliver and Tommy.

She was behind them both listening to their conversation, "I highly recommend Carmen Golden." Tommy nodded his head at the direction of three girls dancing.

"Which one is Carmen Golden?" Oliver asked.

"The one that looks like the girl from Twilight." Tommy replied.

"What's Twilight?" Oliver asked.

"You're so better off not knowing, Ollie." Barbara spoke up. Both men turned to see Barbara; Tommy's jaw dropped whilst Oliver's tighten. Tommy was wearing a blue shirt with jeans.

"Wow, Barbara. You have literally got me to the point of asking. When did you start becoming, hot?" Tommy asked, as though the question was some form of realise.

"Well, let me see. Maybe it was when i went through that lesbian-phase," Tommy's eyes widen, "Maybe when it was the three of us," Tommy eyes were nearly popping out, "Or maybe it's just the fact that I have matured into an attractive woman, look most woman do, Tommy."

Tommy gulped, still calming down from Barbara's teasing, "Sorry."

Oliver noticed Thea talking to a guy, taking what must have been drugs, "Be back in a minute."

Barbara watched as Oliver and Thea had they little argument. Barbara decided to see if she can spot Tim, but had no luck. Hopefully, he is socializing. Fingers crossed that Barbara would need ear-muffs when she gets back.

* * *

Tim was walking through the crowd, seeing if there was any chance of getting lucky, when girl bumped into him, chest-first. "Hey, watch where you're going." the girl rubbed her head, obviously what was a chest-hit to Tim was a head-hit to the girl. Tim was practically a head taller than her.

"Why, you were the one who walked into me." Tim responded.

"No, you walked into me." The girl complained.

Tim smiled, "Fine, let me buy you a drink to apologise."

The girl giggled, finding humourous how she walked into that one, "Maybe another time."

"If I'm lucky" Tim winked.

The girl smile grew, "You're really full of yourself."

"Pretty much." Tim smirked.

"Well I got to go, but it was nice talking to you." The girl brushed past Tim.

"Do I not get a dance?" Tim asked the girl with fake sad-eyes.

"Not today." The girl moved forward.

"Then at least you're name." Tim was going all out.

The girl grinned, "Thea Queen."

"Tim Drake."

"I'll be seeing you around then, Tim." Thea disappeared into the crowd.

"Hopefully." Tim whispered.

* * *

Oliver had bumped into Laurel and both had left the party to talk in private.

"I'm sorry, saying that you should off died and not Sarah. That was wrong." Laurel and Oliver were walking slowly down a deserted-corridor.

"If I could trade places with her I would." Oliver replied.

Laurel stopped in front of Oliver, "About Sarah, I was afraid to ask something, but needed to know." Laurel took deep breaths.

"Okay." Oliver said as an indication to continue.

"When she died, did she suffer?"

**FLASHBACK**

Sarah was on the floor, head bleeding. Then, happening so fast, she was swallowed by the sea waters.

"Sarah!" Oliver cried out.

But the last thing Oliver heard from her was her scream.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oliver gave the answer he would like to believe, for Laurel to believe, "No."

Laurel breathed out a breath of comfort, "I think about her everyday."

Oliver nodded in agreement, "Me too."

"I guess we still have one thing in common." Laurel tried to enlighten the mood.

"I can believe that I'm going to say this, but," Laurel looked into Oliver's eyes, "If you need someone to talk to about what happened, I'm here."

Oliver wanted that, he really did. Before he could answer, he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out of his inner pocket and saw on his phone that it was 10PM and no money was transferred from Hunt's account.

"Is something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"I asked someone to do something, they didn't do it." Oliver replied.

Oliver stared at Laurel, "Laurel," There was a brief moment of silence, "You always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing. Looking at me, wondering if that island had changed me somehow, made me a better person; it didn't." Laurel looked shocked by this, "Stay away from me, otherwise, I'm gonna just hurt you again."

"Gotta roll, I got five-years worth of partying to catch up on." Laurel didn't look impressed or amused.

"You know what Oliver, you're wrong that island did change you," Laurel stepped closer to Oliver, "at least now you're honest."

Laurel turned and walked away, Oliver remembering to ask, "What happened to Barbara, back at Gotham?"

Laurel stopped moving, not even facing Oliver as she spoke, "I don't know what it was like for you on the island so I can't compare. But Barbara is probably one of the most strongest people I know for what happened to her."

Laurel continued walking. Oliver had to find out what changed the Barbara Gordon he once knew, but that could wait.

* * *

An hour passed and Barbara noticed that Oliver was nowhere to be found. He must be making his move on Hunt. She headed towards one of the large windows and looked up to see the other building's windows were flashing. Probably from the gunfire or the flashlights of the SCPD. No-one would hear the noise or see the lights as they were probably getting drunk or grinding against one another.

Tim walked up to Barbara, "So where is Oliver?"

"Last time I checked," Barbara looked at the building, there was no sign of activity. In fact, Barbara got nudged to see that Oliver was walking through one of the exit doors, back in to mingle with the other party-people. "He was just entering back into the party."

Tim turned Barbara's attention to the armed swat-teams that were emerging through the entrance, disrupting the party, "Starling City Police, kids. Party's over." Detective Lance called out, receiving boos.

Barbara made her way through the crowd, making it to Detective Lance and Tommy, along with Oliver, "Detective, it's a private party." Oliver stated.

"Well there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building. Do you know anything about that?" Detective Lance turned cold the minute Oliver arrived.

Oliver played dumb, "Who's Adam Hunt?"

"He's a bottom-feeder and I'm surprised you're not friends." Detective Lance jabbed at Oliver.

"I've been out-of-town, for awhile." Tommy smiled as Oliver cooly spoke.

"Well he got attacked by the guy in the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day." Barbara could just feel the hate Lance had for Oliver.

"The hood guy?" Oliver asked, "I can offer a reward." Oliver turned to the rest of the party, "Hey everybody, two million dollars to anybody that can find a nutbar in a hood." Everyone cheered.

Detective Lance stepped forward; he had enough, "Did you even try to save her?"

"Don't, Detective." Barbara placed an arm in between Oliver and Lance.

Detective Lance turned to Barbara, "You're defending this piece of trash?"

"I'm stopping something that could turn ugly." Barbara replied.

Detective Lance turned his attention back to Oliver, "This isn't over." Lance walked away from Oliver, the SCPD following.

Barbara noticed some of the attention on Oliver, who was looking down at the floor.

Barbara got up on the platform and shouted, "This is way too quiet. I came for a party!" Everyone cheered, men whistled and they all started to dance,

Barbara noticed Oliver staring at her, smiling. The smile that said he was grateful to Barbara.

Barbara winked and started to dance with some random girls.

* * *

Barbara was in the church as Tim entered, groaning from his hangover. "Alcohol. The fool's drink." Barbara smiled innocently.

"Tommy does know how to party i give him that." Tim rubbed his head.

"Check this out." Barbara clicked her keyboard and Tim bent down to look at the screen.

It was the night of the party. On one of Barbara's screens showed the office of Adam Hunt, the other showed the hallway outside of Hunt's office.

A tall man with black hair, who wore everything black, pressed a button on a keypad, which closed the door. He turned to Hunt, "It's past ten. He's never getting in here."

Hunt looked out the window and back, not noticing a shiny object glittering in the light.

"What was that?" Tim asked.

Barbara went back and zoomed in on the glittering object, "That's an arrow. It had a cord on the end of it. It's purpose will be told later on." Barbara resumed the surveillance tape.

Barbara fast-forward the tape five-minutes on, when suddenly the lights went out. All of the guards jumped, Adam Hunt nearly jumped out of his skin.

The elevator bell went, meaning someone was coming up. As soon as the doors opened the tiniest bit, an arrow flung through the hallway and into the chest of one of the guards; his gun firing bullets into the ceiling.

The two guards nearest the elevator were next. Oliver hits the first guard in the face with his bow; jabbed the other guard in the face, went back and jabbed the first guard in the face, went back to the other guard, whacking him on the head with the bow, then grabs the other guard, throwing him onto the first guard.

Oliver then threw the bow at the guard on his left, hitting him in the throat and knocking him down. Oliver then ran at the wall, jumped off the wall, grabbed a different goon in midair and flipped him down onto the ground.

Oliver grabbed his bow and took cover behind a column, blocking the bullets from the remaining henchman in the hallway.

Hunt looked at the door, listening to the gunshots and grunts of his men. It then went silent. The door was smashed as the guard from the hallway was pushed through the door, gunned down by one of his own.

Oliver came out of his corner and shot the gunner down. He then choke-punched the guard by the door and shot an arrow at the wall Hunt was running past.

Oliver aimed his bow at Hunt, "You missed." Hunt mocked.

"Really." Oliver replied, the voice confirming it was Oliver.

The big black-wearing man appeared out of no where and punched at Oliver, who managed to just block it.

The man was skilled, aiming all different types of blows at Oliver, who skilled himself blocked all of them.

Hunt ran out of his office and shouted down a walkie-talkie, "He's here! He's here!"

Oliver flipped the brute into the glass table, smashing it into millions of pieces. Oliver rolled away from the guard; who when stood up, only got round-house kicked in the face by Oliver. Oliver jumped, wrapped his legs round the man's chest and flipped him down onto the ground. The man got out a knife, taking a few swings at Oliver before being disarmed and pushed to the red-carpet floor.

Oliver ran back for his bow, jumping mid-air and throwing a throwing-knife into the chest of the guard, but the guard managed to get Oliver square in the chest.

Barbara fasts-forward it to the SCPD entering the hallway, Oliver behind the desk and out of sight from the camera. Swat team came in with their flashlights on their rifles, noticing the dead head of security.

Oliver came back out, shooting the flashlight with his arrow, making it harder for him to be spotted. Oliver ran towards the window, Detective Lance shooting at him.

Oliver jumped out the window.

"He then used the cord to sail safely back to the party." Barbara ended the video.

"I have to admit, the guy has some serious moves." Tim huffed, impressed.

"He didn't kill Hunt, so what was the point of it all?" Barbara asked.

Just then, Barbara's phone rang, it was Laurel, "Laurel, what's up?"

"You'll never guess what. All the money that was stolen by Adam Hunt from are clients against him, has been returned to them. Every penny. It is unbelievable." Laurel didn't even attempt to hide the glee in her voice.

"Well, I wouldn't brag about it. Just to be safe." Barbara smiled.

"Oh, someone's waiting for me, I have to see what they want. I'll call later?" Laurel asked.

"Call me later, Black Canary." Barbara laughed.

"Batgirl." Laurel laughed, hanging up.

Barbara smiled, "The money taken by Adam Hunt was giving back to those he stole from." Barbara turned back to her computer, going back to the part where Oliver shots an arrow into the wall.

Tim catches on, "You think it was him?"

Barbara smiles, "I don't know." Barbara looked at the file of the sketch based on Oliver's description of 'The Hood', "But I like to think so."

* * *

**Second Chapter done!**

**Sorry for lack of description on Robin's gadgets, you'll hae to google them. They're basically the gadgets from Batman: Arkham City.**

**When either Barbara, Oliver or Tim are in their vigilante-mode, they will be addressed by they code names. (Barbara/ Oracle, Tim/ Robin and Oliver/ Arrow). This however won't apply to most moments.**

**If Christopher Nolan had put Barbara Gordon in his films, Emma Stone would have got the role without a doubt.**

**thank you for reading and I will try my best to get the 3rd chapter done.**

**Give me your reviews on this chapter and also on whether you agree or not about Emma Stone being Barbara Gordon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrow and the Robin

Chapter 3: Arrow & the Robin

It felt good to be back.

Robin was jumping, gliding and grappling all around Starling City, loving the feeling of being back. He wouldn't like to go on about it in front of Barbara, he gave up the Robin-life for Barbara.

Tim hoped she had changed her mind.

Robin was looking down at the streets from the rooftop he was on. He was getting bored, "Oracle, anything?" Robin pressed against his hood, which contained a headphone set.

"Nope, nothing that requires the Boy-Wonder to go be his usual, heroic self." Oracle replied, with the same bored-tone Robin had.

"Okay, I may call it a," Robin would have called it a night, got home and relaxed, until he heard the sound of a window breaking. "Never mind, Oracle. I found something to keep me busy."

Robin jumped of the rooftop, gliding down to the front of jewellery shop, its alarm ringing loudly. 'Really, first night out and I have to stop a robbery. The world could at least have given me something more challenging.' Robin thought.

"Hey, you got enough?" A rough voice could be heard.

"Yeah, let's go." Two men, masked with the classic ski-mask, wearing all black, carrying sport-bags filled with what must be jewellery and money, emerged from the jewellery store.

The bigger man noticed Robin standing casually by the entrance, "Who are you?"

"I thought everyone knew my face. I guess I'm just a Gotham-star." Robin joked.

"Get lost kid or do we have to teach you some manners?" The thinner man pulled out a knife.

"Really? A masked vigilante is standing right in front of you and you think a child-size knife is his weakness?" Robin smirked.

The thinner man lunged, knife first, at Robin, who got out his bo-staff and whacked the thin-man's wrist, breaking it. Robin spun round and smacked the tin-man in the face with the staff. Robin then kicked the man's back, sending him crashing on the ground.

The fat-man charged at Robin, hands ready to grab, but Robin just whacked the man in the head, kicked him in the stomach and finished it off with whacking the staff on top of his head again, instantly knocking him out.

The thin-man tried to run, but Robin pulled out his grappling-gun, shooting at the run-away and grabbed the runaway's coat, yanking him back on the floor. The thin man was pulled to about just in front of Robin's feet, him looking up with terror-filled eyes, "Who are you?"

Robin smirked, "I'm Robin and goodnight." Robin ended the conversation by stomping on the thin-man's face.

* * *

Tim woke up peacefully the next day, smelling the fresh scent of eggs and bacon and to his benefit, not burnt.

Tim got out of bed, walked out of his room, into the living room and saw to his pleasure, bacon and eggs on a plate, just for him. Barbara was at the table in the dining room, drinking a coffee and reading the Starling City Paper.

"Have I told you that I love you." Tim smiled.

Barbara laughed, "Only when I make you breakfast, tell you how to beat the bad guy. So yeah, you've told me that a lot." Tim took his plate and went to the dining room table. "So how did your first official crime-fighting adventure go?" Barbara moved her hands about as though it was like something exciting.

"Yeah, it was nothing but a knife-wielding robbers at a jewellery store. With Gotham, the bad guys had a theme. This guys are nothing but wannabes." Robin huffed.

Barbara laughed and turned to her newspaper, "Marcus Redmond has returned the money back to his clients, who were reportedly ripped off financially by the business owner. He claims it was out of the kindness of his heart, but most people are speculating that it was the Hooded, who has been cleaning the streets of crime."

Tim laughed, "Oliver seems to be re-enacting Robin Hood. But what lucky woman is he going to choose to be Maid Marian?" Tim raised his eyebrows at Barbara.

"Oh please, we are just friends," Barbara stated.

"So are Bradley Cooper and Jennifer Lawrence but those two are getting cozy." Tim joked.

Barbara ignored that, not wanting to start the whole 'are they dating or are they not dating' thing again when after she stopped it with Laurel last night, "And besides, I couldn't do that to Laurel." Barbara drank her coffee.

"I'm hearing can't, not hearing a I don't want." Tim sang.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Well, I need to have a shower as Oliver is coming back to life today."

Tim looked confused, "Please don't tell me it's like that Bruce Willis film where we see dead people."

Barbara only laughed as a response.

* * *

Barbara got picked up by a man called John Diggle. She could already that he was a man she would get along with. "So your Oliver's bodyguard?"

"Yes ma'am." Diggle replied.

"How's that working out for you?" Barbara smiled, knowing the answer before he even moved his lips.

"Stressful." Diggle breathed.

"Try knowing the guy for 17 years and when you move, he replies, 'nice knowing ya'." That made Diggle laugh, which Barbara joined in.

"And yet you still remain his friend. Why?" Diggle looked at the rear-mirror reflection of Barbara.

Barbara looked out the window, seeing Queen Manor in view, "Because he needs someone to pick him up when he falls," Barbara faced Diggle's rear-mirror reflection, "And the fact he needs someone to pick him up when he is totally pissed."

Diggle and Barbara were already friends, over their mutual frustration over Oliver Queen.

* * *

Barbara walked into the living room, seeing Walter, Moira, Tommy and Oliver in the room. Barbara was wearing no glasses, going with contacts instead. She wore a dark-green, knee-length dress that hugged her features; a black belt around the dress and black heels. Barbara was carrying a black purse with her as well. Everyone turned to Barbara, "Please, don't tell me I'm to over-dressed."

Moira chuckled, "You look lovely, Barbara."

Walter and Tommy nodded in agreement, Oliver just stared, eyes slightly wide.

"Oliver, don't tell me that you don't like it. I didn't have a dress that shouted, 'My friend is coming back from the grave.' and this was one of the few things I could find to wear." Barbara heard Tommy laugh at Oliver.

"No, it's just that colour," Oliver paused, like he was still absorbing the image of Barbara in her dress.

"Well, I couldn't decide what dress to wear, but then I heard over the news about Starling City's very own Robin Hood and I thought, I'll go green as well." Barbara shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Oliver smiled, still admiring the dress.

Barbara couldn't help but think that Oliver Queen had his eyes; Oliver Queen had the same eyes as Bruce Wayne.

**FLASHBACK**

"And this is our workplace," The elevator doors opened, revealing a massive room, filled with all sorts of projects.

"Wow," Barbara stepped forward, admiring all the projects and prototypes, "These are amazing."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that thinks that." Lucius smiled.

Barbara looked around, fascinated by it all. Barbara heard the elevator doors open and turned to see him.

Bruce Wayne.

'Oh my God!' Barbara thought, 'It's him! I can't believe it is him! Bruce Wayne, hot billionaire who was assumed dead. Don't be weird, Barbara. Don't be weird.'

Bruce Wayne walked up to Lucius, "Morning, Lucius."

"Morning, Mr Wayne." Lucius replied friendly.

"And you must be the intern." Bruce smiled at Barbara, staring into her eyes. His eyes. The one thing about him that hit Barbara instantly.

He had the same tortured eyes as the man who saved her; the Batman.

'Oh my God!' Barbara was screaming in her head, 'It's him! I can't believe it is him! Bruce-freaking-Wayne; hot, presumed dead, billionaire by day and caped crusader by night.'

Barbara had her mouth open slightly, "Miss Gordon?" Lucius called out.

Barbara spoke quickly, covering her realisation, "I'm sorry, it's just that you are more attractive in person and I'm slightly taken back. Please don't take that as sexual harassment or anything inappropriate because I would really like to work my internship here." Barbara breathed.

Bruce and Lucius broke out into laughter, "She isn't shy, I give her that." Bruce laughed.

Barbara blushed, sticking her hand out, "My name is Barbara Gordon. Sorry for the bad first-impression."

Bruce stopped laughing and smiled, shaking Barbara's hand, "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't happen to be Jim Gordon's daughter by any chance?"

Barbara was surprised that Bruce knew her father, "Yes, we moved from Starling City."

"He is a good man." Bruce smiled. Barbara would need to ask her dad about Bruce, "Lucius, could I borrow you for a minute?"

Lucius nodded, the two men walked off into the room, leaving Barbara alone, who breathed for what felt like forever.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"The car is ready." Diggle was standing by the entrance to the living room. Moira nodded and headed out of the living room, her husband, Walter followed.

Barbara turned back to Tommy and Oliver, walking so she was in between them, her arms out, "Gentlemen, are we ready?"

Both men linked arms with Barbara, both replying, "We are."

* * *

The paparazzi were worse in Starling City than they were in Gotham. Oliver was surrounded by them.

"Mr Queen! How does it feel to be back after five years from civilisation?"

"Mr Queen! What happened during your time on the island?"

Mr Queen! Tell us what happened during the accident!"

Barbara was sick of this. Barbara went into her purse and pulled out a device from it, a small device. Barbara pressed the tiny button, which caused on the flashing cameras to stop flashing, leaving all the paparazzi behind, trying to fix their cameras.

Oliver turned his head back to see them all behind, "What happened?"

Barbara shrugged, putting the device back into her purse, "Don't know. At least we can go on without them in our faces."

* * *

"Their was a storm," Oliver paused, this was obviously painful for him to say, "The boat went down. I was the only survivor." Barbara could feel the guilt when he said that last sentence, obviously about Sarah.

"My father didn't make it." Moira wasn't looking at Oliver, too busy trying not to tear up. Barbara saw this and toke Moira's hand in hers. Moira smiled at Barbara, thanking her.

"I almost died, I thought I did because I spend so many days on that lifeboat. Then I saw the island and when I reached it, I knew, I knew I was going to have to live for both of us." Barbara hated moments like these, where you or someone else have to relive the nightmare they were in, "And it was that one thought, that had kept me going for the past five years."

The lawyer, a woman with black hair, started speaking, but Oliver wasn't paying attention to the lawyer, he turned around and looked to see his mother being comforted by Barbara, who gave him a small, reassuring smile.

* * *

After the court hearing; Moira, Walter, Tommy, Oliver and Barbara were walking down the stairs, where Oliver whispered to Barbara, "Thank you."

Barbara didn't turn to face Oliver, knowing they faces would be inches apart, a reporter could take a quick picture and before you know, Barbara would be on the front cover of the local gossip magazine, "For what?"

"For comforting my mum back in the courtroom." Oliver whispered again.

"No problem." Barbara replied.

"Now onto the offices, they are many people who want to see you," Moira was paused as Oliver stopped descending down the stairs.

"Umm, Mum, that was, a bit heavier than what I was expecting. Could we do that tomorrow, please?" Oliver asked.

Moira looked to Walter, who shrugged in agreement. Moira turned back to Oliver, "Of course." Moira nodded, Walter and her continued down the stairs.

Tommy looked confused, "Last week, you couldn't wait to go to the office."

"He'd been away for five years, Tommy. He wasn't exactly thinking straight." Barbara snapped.

The three turned round the corner and nearly pumped into Laurel. Joanna and a blonde, female stranger came up behind her. "Hi." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Hi." Barbara and Tommy added.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked, as politely as she could.

Oliver blinked, "Oh, uh, they were bringing me back from the dead, legally speaking. What are you doing here?" Oliver couldn't even hide the awkwardness.

"My job." Laurel replied, she wanted the conversation to end.

"More like the DA's." Joanna tried to lighten the mood.

Oliver turned to the blonde woman, sticking out his hand "Hi, Oliver Queen."

"Hi, Emily Nocenti." Emily gave Oliver's hand a light shake.

"Oliver just got back from five years on a deserted island. Before that he was cheating on me with my sister." Laurel was looking for blood, "He was with her when she died. Last week, he told me to stay away from, it was good advice."

"Excuse me." Laurel walked through Oliver and Tommy, not even looking or acknowledging Barbara.

"It was nice meeting you." Emily said before her and Joanna followed Laurel.

Oliver and Barbara just stood there, staring at the empty space in front of them, "Come on guys, shake it off."

Oliver, Barbara and Tommy walked out of the Court, hearing the news reporters and journalists harass someone other than Oliver.

"I don't know what this witch hunt from Laurel Lance is about, but I will continue my business as an honest businessman." a man in a grey suit replied to answer the news-vultures' questions.

"Who's that?" Barbara asked.

"Martin Somers. The guy Laurel is going up against." Tommy answered.

Barbara noticed Oliver eyeing Somers. Oliver had found his next target. "I think I'm going to walk." Barbara said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, don't want to waste a beautiful day like this, now do we." Barbara smiled as she walked away. Oliver just nodded.

* * *

It was midnight, Robin was out of the street and Oracle was out online, looking up files on Martin Somers. "Who is Martin Somers?" Barbara heard Tim say as he walked through the church hall, in his Robin suit

"Someone who I predict will be the Hood's next target." Barbara clicked her mouse, showing a full picture of Somers.

"Seems like your average mob-douchebag. So are we watching this time, again?" Tim pulled down his hood, only leaving his mask.

"Not for the first counter, no." Barbara said as she shut down her computers.

"First encounter?" Tim said as he took off his mask and went to proceed with the other garments off his suit.

Barbara turned around so Tim could have his privacy, "Somers will get a warning from the Hood, but he won't go through with what the Hood wants, mainly because his employers won't allow it."

"Employers?" Tim asked.

"The Chinese Triad. They have been smuggling drugs through Starling City ports thanks to Somers. No doubt they will threaten Somers' life if he does anything to take him or themselves down." Barbara replied.

"So when Oliver goes in for the second encounter, you want me to intervene?" Robin asked.

"No, help him." Barbara turned around, knowing Tim would be ready.

He was, "Help him? Barbara, I'm not helping a killer."

"You're not going to help Oliver kill anybody, in fact try to help reduce the amount of kills okay." Barbara joked, "Try to help Oliver in anyway you can in taking down Somers. Whether you want to be caught by Oliver whilst helping him is up to you."

Barbara turned to her desktop, "But if you do, use this." A small black device with a microphone at the end was in Barbara's hand, "This device will modify your voice so it will be unrecognizable."

"So Oliver won't recognize me, got it." Tim took the device and placed it into his pocket.

"Let's go home. I have to think of a way to apologize to Laurel." Barbara grabbed her coat.

"Why? Did she find out that you and Oliver have been best-buds since he got back." Tim teased.

"Yep, and now I have to decide what to give as a 'I'm sorry for being nice to your cheating-ex' present." Barbara linked her arm with Tim's arm, who was laughing.

* * *

Barbara woke up, rubbing her eyes. She was in her parent's apartment, in her old room. "Dad? Hello?" Barbara got up from her bed, looking at the window. It was the middle of the evening, only a tiny bit light out, leaving a blue glow in the streets.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Barbara heard someone knock at the door. Barbara didn't even call out to see who it was, all she did was walk to the front door, turned the handle and pull.

To see a wide grin and a gun.

BANG

Barbara woke sweating, 'Only a dream.' Barbara thought gratefully, 'Only a dream.'

* * *

"I didn't hear you leave." Tim said as he walked into the church.

Barbara was on her computer, sipping a coffee she got on her way to the church, "I woke up earlier and decided to see if there was anything that happened last night."

"And?" Tim asked.

"And I was right, Somers called 911, but when Detective Lance showed up, Somers denied everything. That there was no visit from the Hood." Barbara looked through the police files.

"So you were right. The Chinese Triads have told Somers to shut up and now Oliver will be making another visit." Tim said.

"Yes. Also, I have found where Oliver has been using as a hideout for his vigilante lifestyle." Barbara clicked her mouse and an image of a factory with the Queen Consolidated logo on it popped up. "When the economy went to crap, Oliver's dad sold the factory. I have detected Wi-Fi equipment there and have blocked it from being detected by anyone else."

"Wait, you're helping continue his little crusade against the crime lords of Starling City?" Robin asked.

"No, just not making it too easy for oliver to be caught." Barbara turned and faced Tim.

"Barbara, what if Oliver takes this too far?" Tim asked.

Barbara let out a sigh of stress, "Then we will take him down."

* * *

Barbara was at her desk, going through files that needed to be sorted. A brunette woman with glasses came over, "Hey Barbara, did you hear the gossip?"

Barbara turned to the woman, "No, what is it?"

"Well, apparently, Oliver doesn't want anything to do with the company. Can you believe that?"

Barbara could. Bruce had little involvement with how Wayne Enterprises was ran, leaving it all to Lucius. Oliver probably didn't want anything to distract him from his other life. Barbara replied, "No, I can't."

* * *

The rest of that day, everything was quiet, nothing on the street for Robin and no Hood-guy for Oracle.

The following night, Barbara found a way to apologize to Laurel. Barbara knocked on Laurel's door, not calling out so Laurel doesn't respond. The door opened, showing Laurel in her black jumper with a grey shirt underneath and jeans, "What do you want, Barbara?"

"I'm brought ice cream." Barbara waved a brown-paper bag near her head.

Laurel stared at Barbara, "Come in."

Laurel and Barbara were both on the couch, each with their own ice cream, "I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm hanging with Oliver." Barbara said as she ate a spoon full of chocolate ice cream.

"Don't be. You are Oliver's friend and I'm not going to force you to pick sides." Laurel ate her vanilla ice cream.

"I don't want there to be sides. I want it to be the four of us again. Me, you, Oliver and I can't believe I'm saying this, Tommy." Barbara said as she placed her tub of ice cream on the wooden table in front of her.

"Barbara. I don't fully blame Oliver for Sarah's death. It's just that ever time I see him, I can't help think why he could survive and not her." Laurel replied as she placed her bowl of ice cream onto the table as well.

They was silence for a whole minute, "Can I ask you something?" Laurel spoke.

"Sure." Barbara replied.

"Do you still have a crush on Oliver?" Laurel asked as though it wasn't a personal question.

Barbara dropped her spoon back into her tub of ice cream, "You've put me off my tub of ice cream." Laurel laughed, "No. I mean yes Oliver is attractive but no. It was a stupid nerd-girl fancying popular, jock-boy."

Laurel smiled with her eyebrows raised, "Does he know about the party?"

Barbara grabbed a pillow and threw at Laurel, who caught it, "I'm never telling him about the party."

Both friends laughed, but Barbara stopped when she heard a small, shattering sound in the background, "Did you hear that?" Barbara asked.

"Hear what?" Laurel asked.

Barbara turned her head to the direction she heard the sound from, grabbing the letter-opener from the wooden table, "Someone's at the fire-escape." Barbara whispered.

"What?" Barbara grabbed Laurel's hand.

"Come on!" Barbara pulled Laurel, keeping them both low, to the front door. As soon as their reached it, a man had broken down the door.

Barbara and Laurel turned around, keeping low. They ran into the other room, avoiding the bullets that whizzed past their heads. Barbara and Laurel headed to Laurel's bedroom, but another man had smashed through the window as well.

Barbara and Laurel turned back, but they were stopped by a white-haired, asian woman in a black suit. A man came into the room with a gun, but was shot twice in the back. It was Detective Lance. He turned round, shooting the other man twice as well.

The woman appeared out of nowhere, kicking the gun out of Lance's hand. Lance managed to put up a bit of a fight before the woman pinned him onto the ground and got out a knife.

Barbara's instincts kicked in, she threw the letter opener she grabbed earlier at the woman, knocking the knife out of the white-haired woman's hand. The woman got up and ran out of the apartment door.

Laurel ran to her father, "Dad! Are you alright?"

Lance got up, "Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"I'm alright." Laurel replied.

"This is why you need to have police watch." Lance joked.

* * *

Half an hour later, the bodies were removed and police were all over Laurel's apartment.

Laurel was hugging the life out of Barbara, "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"For the millionth time, you're welcome." Barbara gasped, backing out of the bear grip.

"You saved my life," Laurel replied.

"And for that I am in your debt." Detective Lance finished.

"Don't be silly," Barbara tried to wave off.

"No, you saved my daughter's life and you saved my life too. I'm never forgetting this." Lance cut Barbara off. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Barbara asked.

"Throw that knife so accurately?" Lance asked.

'Shit' Barbara thought, "I got lucky. I didn't think, I just did." Barbara smiled.

Lance nodded, "You remind me of him."

Barbara asked, "Who?"

"Your father. He would be proud." Lance smiled.

Barbara smiled, "I need to go. My step-brother, Tim, must be worrying right now and the sooner I go, the less of a nag he will be."

Laurel and Lance laughed, "Okay. Let me know if there is anyway I can return the favour." Lance said.

"I will. Call me later, Black Canary." Barbara hugged Laurel.

"Will do, Batgirl." Laurel replied.

* * *

Barbara walked out of the apartment building, where she was about to call Tim when, "Barbara!"

Barbara turned around to see Oliver running to her, "Oliver?"

Before Barbara could ask anymore, she was pulled into a tight hug from Oliver, "Laurel texted me, are you alright?"

Barbara backed up to face Oliver, but he kept her in his arms, round her waist. she placed her hands on his chest, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Some guys broke in, guns in hand, started to shoot at us, but then Detective Lance came and took two out of the three of them." Barbara noticed that Oliver had a firm-grip around her and that she could feel his heartbeat. It was beating really fast.

"What did the one that got away look like?" Oliver asked.

'Casually interrogate me why don't you' Barbara thought. "A woman, asian. She had white hair."

Oliver nodded, not responding as he noticed how close he was to Barbara. They were just a few centimeters from their noses touching, each could feel the other's breath on their face. Barbara looked into Oliver's eyes, her dark-blue eyes meeting his ice-blue eyes.

"I need to go home." Barbara spoke after what felt like a life time.

"I'm driving you home." Oliver replied.

"It's fine, I'll take a cab." Barbara answered back.

"Like the hell you are." Oliver's voice got a bit rough.

"Oliver," Barbara tried to argue; to try to back away, but Oliver kept her firmly in his arms.

"No, I'm not letting there be any more chances of you getting hurt again." Oliver said firmly, his eyes piercing Barbara's.

Barbara didn't want to argue with Oliver, "Fine." She huffed.

"Thank you." Oliver breathed, letting go of Barbara, but his hand glazed Barbara's.

Both shuddered, but didn't notice the other shudder.

* * *

Oliver walked Barbara to her apartment door, "Will you be alright?"

"It wasn't me they were after, Oliver." Barbara repeated for the hundredth time.

"I know, but still, I don't want to leave you alone." Oliver turned Barbara around as she was turning her keys in the lock.

"Don't worry Oliver. My step-brother, Tim, is in." Barbara smiled.

"Okay then, remember I'm a phone call away if you need me." Oliver smiled.

"Will do." Barbara was pulled into another hug by Oliver.

His head was on top of hers, Barbara's was on Oliver's chest. Barbara could hear his heart beating rapidly.

Both wouldn't mind to stay like that, but the apartment door opened.

"Um, sorry I hope, I'm not interrupting anything." Tim was holding back a laugh and Barbara knew it.

Barbara death-glared Tim, then looking up at Oliver, "Goodnight." Barbara whispered.

"Goodnight." Oliver whispered back.

Barbara went into her apartment, leaving Tim to close the door. "Are you sure you don't like him?" Tim asked, half-jokingly.

"That's not important. What is important is that Robin needs to be at the ports, now." Barbara replied, taking out her phone to look up the woman who attacked her and Laurel using her Oracle app.

"Barbara, what happened?" Tim asked.

"What happened was that Laurel was targeted by trained-assassins and Oliver is going after the man who set them loose." Barbara answered, as she grabbed the keys to the church.

"Fine, let's go." Tim grabbed his black-leather coat and headed out of the door.

* * *

Robin glided down onto a rooftop, where he could he overlook the port. He was too late, as he heard the gunfire and sounds of grunts from the bodyguards.

Robin spotted Somers running into a building, Oliver being to busy with the guards. "Robin, go after Somers." Oracle ordered over the earpiece.

"Oracle, the Hood," Robin wanted to take down the Hood, once and for all.

"Forget about him, Somers ordered a hit on Laurel!" Oracle shouted.

"Fine." Robin glided down to the port, not getting spotted and pursued Somers.

Somers got to a room filled with crates before he was tackled into a stack of crates. Robin grabbed Somers by the shirt collar and slammed him into the stack of crates again, "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti, now!" Robin shouted.

"I can't, the Triad will kill me." Somers cried.

"The Triads are not your concern right now." Robin punched a hole into the crate, on the right of Somers' head, making Somers scream.

"Fine, it wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad." Somers half-confessed.

"On whose orders?" Robin asked with an anger tone. Somers didn't respond, so Robin punched a hole on the left of Somers head, "Tell me before I break every bone in your body."

"Okay, it was me, I ordered the Chinese Triad to kill Victor Nocenti. They said he was going to testify against me!" Somers was nearly crying at this point.

"Thank you." Robin slammed his elbow in Somers' neck, knocking him out.

"Yuan li ta" _Move away from him. _An asian-woman with white-hair, wearing a black suit, demanded.

"Rang wo" _Make me. _Robin turned to face her.

The woman lunged at Robin with her knife, Robin blocked it with his bo staff. The woman kept lunging at Robin with the knives, but Robin got the upper-hand when he managed to smack the staff upwards, into the woman's jaw.

She fell backwards, but recovered by swiped Robin's legs. Robin fell back onto his hands and performed a backwards somersault onto his feet. The woman grabbed one of her knives and aimed for Robin again.

"SCPD, drop your weapons!" A micro-phone voice called out.

Robin saw the woman running away. Robin decided to do the same and go after her another day. Robin ran away in the opposite direction.

Robin ran out of the building, grabbing his grappling gun and aiming for the faraway building. When he fired and was half-way up in the air, an arrow had cut the rope. Robin managed to glide safely back to the ground.

The Hood had an arrow aimed at Robin, "Who are you?"

Robin slowly got up, clicking the device on his wrist. "A friend." Robin's voice became deep, not sounding like him at all.

"Why did you come here?" The Hood asked, arrow still leveled at Robin's chest. Robin tried to pull out something from his utility belt, but The Hood shouted, "Hands where I can see them." Robin lifted his hands and dropped a small device from his right-hand. "What is that?" The Hood asked.

"Evidence." Robin dropped a smoke pellet from his left-hand; a thick cloud of smoke erupted around the two masked-men. Oliver coughed, missing hs chance to strike Robin, who grappled away from The Hood.

The Hood waited until the smoke cleared. After it did, He saw that the device was still on the floor. He picked it up and pressed one of the buttons.

_"Okay, it was me, I ordered the Chinese Triad to kill Victor Nocenti. They said he was going to testify against me!"_ It was Somers' voice. The man who The Hood nearly caught had managed to get Somers to confess.

The Hood understood one thing, he may or may have not just made an ally.

Robin was on a rooftop, watching from a distance as The Hood listened to the recording of Somers' confession.

Robin liked to think that, for once, he was the hero. Not the sidekick.

* * *

Oliver returned to the factory, putting his bow back in its green, wooden casing.

Oliver pulled down his hood, looking on his computer on anything about a hooded-vigilante, ignoring the articles about the Starling City's Hooded-vigilante. One came up about one from Gotham, he clicked on the link. It showed a picture of a close-up of a hooded-man jumping down from a rooftop. Oliver used his computer to zoom in and add detail.

It showed the same man who helped Oliver, 'Robin' was the name of picture and was the name everyone used apparently. Oliver made a case about Robin, deciding to look into it later. Oliver then saw a notice at the corner of his computer screen. He clicked on the notice, which said that an update was complete.

Oliver didn't make any updates, which meant someone else did.

* * *

Tim walked in through the church, pulling down his hood, "Thank you, Lucius. For giving me smoke pellets and spare grappling lines."

Barbara was on her computer, her small specs reflecting the computer's light. "China White."

"Who?" Robin asked as he placed his bo staff back in its silver, steel casing.

"China White," Barbara moved out of Tim's view so he could see the white-haired woman from before, "is an assassin working for the Chinese Triad. She has been located to Starling City and was left in charge of the drug-cartel." Barbara turned back and clicked off the file, which minimized into a file labelled, 'CHINA WHITE'.

"We'll deal with her another day." Tim said as he took out his gadgets.

"Now we have to deal with normal day-lives." Barbara groaned.

Both laughed, feeling like they had both been fully reborn.

As Robin and Oracle.

* * *

Barbara and Laurel were standing in a crowd of reporters, all in front of a stage outside of the Queen Consolidated building. Barbara was wearing her white coat with a black scarf wrapped round her neck and black heels. Laurel was wearing her black coat with a purple scarf wrapped round her neck and black heels.

"Are you here by mistake?" Tommy asked. He was wearing a white-shirt with a black leather coat on, jeans and black shoes.

"By invitation. Oliver texted me last night." Laurel smiled.

"Last night." Tommy repeated.

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing?" Laurel mocked.

'God, you two make it obvious that you slept together.' Barbara thought.

"No, I just don't want Oliver to know, um," Tommy didn't want to continue, because he thought Barbara didn't know.

"That you two slept together." Barbara finished. Tommy and Laurel's eyes were wide, "You two make it so obvious it hurts." Barbara laughed.

Laurel's cheeks flushed pink; Tommy's cheeks flushed red.

"Attention, everyone." Walter was on the stage, speaking through the microphone and with a golden shovel in his hand, "Welcome to the opening of the Queen Consolidated Memorial Apllied Science Center."

Everyone applauded. "This building was built in memory of a man, whose company and ideas, were his greatest legacy,"

"Woah, woah, woah." Oliver, with two attractive models by his side, interrupted Walter, grabbing a glass of wine to drink from a female-waitress.

"What about me, I'm a legacy. Am I right?" Oliver said as he walked up to the stage. "Thanks for warming them up, Walt." Oliver took the golden shovel from Walter, stepping forward in front of the podium.

"Some of you may not know me, My name is Oliver Queen." Barbara held back a giggle, "Watch some television or read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly though, because I'm Robert Queen's son. But Walter, who is my step-dad, how cool is that?"

There was an awkward silence, "As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy," Walter whispered to Oliver, who just shrugged him off, "See, I'm suppose to come up here today and take my rightful place, at the company. But I'm not my father, I'm not the man he was, not half the man he was. I never will be."

Oliver walked over to the bit of soil on the stage that was to be used to place the shovel. "So please, stop asking me to." Oliver shoved the shovel into the soil and walked off the stage.

Barbara's only thought was, 'Well done, Oliver Queen. You gave quite the performance.'

* * *

Barbara was in the cab, when her phone ran, "Hello?"

"Batgirl, Somers' got arrested and charged with the involvement in Victor Nocenti's murder." Laurel squealed.

"Brilliant, Black Canary saves the day." Barbara congratulated.

"Me and Joanna are having drinks to celebrate, you joining?" Laurel asked.

"In a bit, I have to make a quick stop. See you in while, Black Canary." Barbara replied.

"Don't keep me waiting, there is a karaoke machine with your name on it, Batgirl." Laurel hung up.

* * *

Barbara walked up to Oliver, who was by his father's grave, "Hey."

Oliver turned around, "Hey."

"That was quite the performance you did back there." Barbara smiled.

"Performance?" Oliver played dumb.

"Oh please, Oliver. I get this whole 'nothing's changed' act is just to fool everyone, but I see through it." Barbara said, with her eyebrows raised to let him know she knew the truth.

"It's not an act, Barbara." Oliver spoke seriously.

"Five years on an island hasn't changed you, do you really believe I would fall for that crap." Barbara replied, getting annoyed that he wasn't being honest.

"You can believe what you like." Oliver turned back to his father's grave.

Barbara groaned, "Fine, do you want to know how I know you have changed." Oliver didn't respond. "Because the Oliver I knew when I left here would not have acknowledged my existence or cared about me."

That got to Oliver, who turned around to see Barbara with an annoyed look on her face. "Oliver, you claim that you will never be half the man your father was and that's true. But I know without a doubt you're a million times better than the man I use to know."

Oliver could see the hurt in Barbara's eyes, her remembering the days he always ignored her existence. "Barbara, how do you not hate me?"

Barbara looked up, as though looking for an answer. "I don't know." Barbara spoke the one thing she could think of. "I could be frustrated about you, angry at you, be upset with you, feel like I want to cry because of you," Oliver saw her hold back the tears, caused by the memories. "But to hate you, Oliver, is impossible."

Oliver looked at Barbara, unable to absorb the fact she could never hate him, "What happened to you at Gotham?"

Barbara didn't expect that, "Maybe later, Oliver." Barbara smiled, "Anyway, would you like to join me where you can see me make a fool of myself on a karaoke machine?" Barbara stuck her hand out to Oliver.

Oliver smiled, "I would love to." Oliver took Barbara's hand.

* * *

Barbara and Oliver walked into the bar, looking for Laurel. They saw Laurel, Joanna and suprising Tommy at the table.

"Hey." Barbara called out.

"Hey." Laurel said, before spotting Oliver.

"Hey." Oliver waved his hand.

"Hey." Laurel was being civil.

A man walked onto the stage, "Who is next on the karaoke machine?" Laurel pushed Barbara forward onto the stage, "We have a volunteer. Please give it up for," The man pulled the microphone to Barbara.

"Barbara Gordon." Barbara blushed.

"Barbara Gordon, everybody!" Everyone clapped. "What song do you want, Barbara?"

"Um, 'Stand in the Rain' by 'Superchick'." Laurel gave a 'woohoo' to Barbara for her choice of song.

The man typed on his computer and the music started playing.

'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick.

_She never slows down._  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
_She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_The guitar solo came in, Barbara moved her body, rocking to the music, earning a few whistles, loudest being from Tommy._

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown (Oliver was smiling at Barbara, causing her to smile.)_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! FINALLY!**

**I would like to thank Psycho17 and TheGirlNightwing for helping me improve my stories.**

**I have been thinking, Emma Stone and Stephan Amell would be an awesome couple!**

**Review me on my chapter and on whether you agree with me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bows and Guns

Chapter 4: Bows and Guns

"Breaking News! James Holder was assassinated! James Holder, a business person who recently was cleared of a lawsuit, was found dead this morning by his maid, who stated that she found his body floating in the pool, which was filled with his blood. Police haven't identified any suspects or giving us a leads, but most are speculating that this was another attack from The Hood. Has Starling City's guardian angel finally turned from bow and arrow to sniper rifle? More will be reported after this messages."

Tim turned off the TV, "What do you think, Barbara, has Oliver moved to guns to bring justice?"

"Of course not, this doesn't fit his profile at all." Barbara stated in the kitchen.

"What about the choice of target?" Tim asked.

"Yes, a business person that has wronged the people. But he must have made enemies besides Oliver." Barbara replied. "Do you think it is him?"

"Nope. I have seen him in action. I doubt he would suddenly start to go with guns after showing his archery skills." Tim got up from the couch, walking over to Barbara.

"Well, let's go to the church, we can find out more when I look through the police files." Barbara headed to the bathroom to get ready.

"Does the SCPD know that you are looking through their files?" Tim asked jokingly.

"Please, like I would let myself get caught by the police." Barbara laughed.

* * *

Barbara was going through the police files, looking for anything different to Oliver's method of fighting crime. "Found anything?" Tim asked whilst he was doing push-ups one handed.

"Yes, the bullets had neurotoxin on them. More detail, Curare, a poison extremely rare and extremely dangerous." Barbara showed the picture of a chemical formula of Curare.

"Any leads on who uses it?" Tim asked, continuing his push-ups.

"Yes. Only one man uses curare in his bullets, like his personal signature. His name is," Barbara moved away from the computer screen, showing a man with short, brown hair, "Floyd Lawton, also refered to as Deadshot. He is the world's most deadliest assassin, alive." Barbara mentioned as Tim was about to say Ra's al Ghul, Bane and Talia al Ghul.

* * *

"What do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?" Oliver asked as he opened the door to the factory.

"Sweet, although if you're going to call 'Queen's' you're not gonna get the customers you were hoping for." Tommy replied, Barbara giggled.

"Private office." Oliver pointed to the old office which would have over-looked the factory workers.

"For the private one-on-one meetings." Tommy purred.

Barbara gagged, "You're such a pig, Tommy."

"I was thinking maybe the occasional two-on-one meetings." Oliver replied back, making Tommy laugh.

"And just when I thought you were becoming a gentlemen." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you have any experience in running a," Tommy paused, trying to think, "Well running anything really." Oliver nodded, "How about us three go and check the competition out, see what if we can get any ideas. There is a new club opening, it's called Poison. It's owned by Max Fuller."

"Max Fuller?" Oliver asked, Tommy nodded. "I slept with his fiancée."

Barbara smacked Oliver's arm, "Why is it I'm not surprised?"

"But that was before the wedding." Tommy tried to defend Oliver.

Barbara stared at Oliver, "It was at the rehearsal dinner." Oliver confessed.

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding." Tommy and Oliver laughed. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like pigs or I'll cook you like bacon." Barbara threatened.

"Are you hitting on me, Barbara Gordon?" Tommy cooed.

Barbara punched Tommy's arm hard, who held his arm, "Ow!"

"No, Tommy, I'm just hitting you." Barbara cooed back. "And about us three partying until there is no tomorrow," Barbara wrapped her arms round Oliver and Tommy's neck, "I can't. girls night out, I'm afraid."

"Any idea where you'll be partying?" Oliver asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you two." Barbara winked, "Now if you excuse me, I've got to find a dress to wear for the party." Barbara turned and walked off.

"Make sure that they don't get into too much trouble, Diggle." Barbara said, walking past Diggle.

"I can't make any promises, Miss Gordon." Diggle and Barbara laughed.

* * *

The music was loud, extremely loud.

Barbara was by the bar, next to Laurel and Joanna was dancing, trying to get the other two girls to dance as well.

"Joanna looks like she is enjoying herself." Barbara laughed.

"She practically forced me to come here." Laurel replied.

"Why did she have to force you? Has my favourite canary lost its song?" Barbara mocked.

"Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you and Oliver. What is happening?" Laurel leaned on her hand.

"Nothing, we are friends." Barbara smiled.

"Then why are you smiling?" Laurel moved closer.

"Look, me and him have gotten closer than we ever have been. But as friends and I like the fact he knows I exist." Barbara raised her hands like she was praying her thanks for Oliver's maturity.

"Yeah, well let me know if you want me to tell him about the party." Laurel winked.

Barbara shot her a glare. "The party is not a topic you will ever discuss, especially him."

"Hey, is it legal to have fun when you work for the legal firm?" Barbara turned to see Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. "Like, isn't it carved on a stone tablet?" Tommy continued.

"That's cute, Tommy." Laurel frowned.

"I see you two are going around your usual hunting-grounds." Barbara nodded.

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years." Oliver nodded back.

"Well you will find it hasn't been the same without you." Barbara smiled.

"Brother!" Thea ran up to Oliver, gabbing his arm, "I am so wasted right now. There is two of you."

Laurel and Tommy turned away, Barbara was the only one still watching, "I thought you were grounded?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows frowning.

"I am, than-thank you, by the way." Thea patted his chest.

"You done for the night." Oliver spoke with his serious tone.

"What are you going to do? Tell mum?" Thea mocked, Barbara was getting a little annoyed with Thea's attitude.

"Thea, you are hanging with wrong people." Oliver stated.

"You the one to talk." Thea laughed, "How much do you know about your so-called friends over here?" Thea pointed to Tommy, then Laurel and then Barbara.

"Woah, Thea, maybe you should," Tommy tried to intervene.

"Tommy, I think you BFF has the right to know." Barbara knew what Thea was talking about.

"Thea, let's go." Oliver tried to pull Thea away.

"Ollie, you should know that have been screwing, while you were gone." Thea confessed.

Laurel and Tommy looked away. Barbara spoke up, "Thea, you need to leave."

"Oh, Barbara, I couldn't see you there without your old, nerdy glasses." Thea smirked. "Let's make sure you're not left out, shall we? Why didn't you tell Oliver that you knew that his two friends were fucking each other on his grave?" Barbara kept a blank face, so did Oliver.

"Also, why haven't you told my brother that ever since you met him, you had a creepy crush on?" Oliver looked at Barbara through the corner of his eyes, Barbara kept her blank face up.

"And finally, the bonus question, why haven't you told my brother that when you were living in good-old, Gotham City, that you were shot through your spinal cord by a psycho-clown, paralysing you for almost ten years and that you were stuck in a wheelchair?"

Laurel clapped her hands to her mouth, Tommy gasped and Oliver faced Barbara, whose face was still blank. Barbara giggled. "What?" Thea asked.

"I have learnt three things about you, Thea." Barbara smiled. "The first being that you are such an attention seeker. You threw a tantrum when no one was paying any attention to you, at your own father's and brother's funeral." Thea's smile dropped.

"Second, at least Tommy and Laurel have just screwed each other. You, on the other hand, have slept with pretty much everyone in Starling City, well anyone that can get you some drugs. What do your 'friends' call you? Oh, tha's right, the Queen-junkie-slut." Thea brought her hand up to slap Barbara, but Barbara caught her wrist, suprising everyone, especially Oliver.

"And third, you act like the Queen name gives you the power to be a colossal bitch, where really you're just a regular bitch. So if I were you, I would drop the attitude you have given me, Oliver, your mother, Tommy, Laurel and everyone else in fact," Barbara squeezed Thea's wrist, making Thea jump, "Or I will personally slap it out of you."

Barbara let go of Thea's wrist, who looked like she wanted to cry. "I'm going to the bathroom. You better be heading home by the time I get back." Barbara walked off, not looking at Tommy, Laurel or Oliver.

Barbara walked into the ladies' bathroom, running to the mirror so she could cry. 'He knows.' Barbara thought, tears rolling down her face, "He knows about the my crush I had on him. He knows about the Joker. He knows everything." Barbara wanted to stay in the bathroom.

Never wanting to see Oliver again.

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara was feeling stupid at the moment, 'How could I forget my keys?' Barbara thought.

Barbara was in the elevator, heading back down to the applied science floor. when the doors opened, she saw Lucius trying to cover up the computer screen with a sheet of paper.

"Miss Gordon, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked, obviously not expecting her to still be in the Wayne Enterprises building.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot the keys and no one is home." Barbara apologised.

"That's alright," Lucius nearly dropped the paper he was using to cover up the computer screen, but Barbara saw enough.

"Is that a formula for a toxin?" Barbara asked.

Lucius was shocked that Barbara could have found all that out from a quick glance, "Um,"

Barbara stepped forward and pulled the paper away from the computer screen, "This seems to be a specific toxin that affects the brain's amygdala, or the fear center, to be simpler. It also seems to produce hallucinations, the personal fears the target has."

Lucius was shocked, Barbara Gordon, a seventeen year old, could recognise a formula just by looking at. "How did you,"

"Are you trying to find a anti-toxin for it?" Barbara turned to Lucius.

Lucius smiled at Barbara's all-knowing gift, "Yes."

Barbara felt brave, "Has Bruce been poisoned by this toxin?"

Lucius looked serious, "Yes."

"Then we need to act quick." Barbara took a chair and started to type on the computer.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"It is a toxin, Mr Fox. It was designed to kill you, either quick and fast or in this case; slow and painful." Barbara typed on the keyboard faster than before.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Barbara had finally walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the bar. "Hey, Barbara." Laurel appeared.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Barbara asked.

"Thea left, taking you advice. Oliver and Tommy headed into one of the private sections with Max Fuller." Laurel answered, pointing to the direction Oliver and Tommy went off to.

Barbara froze, 'Shit', Barbara turned and ran through the crowd.

Laurel followed, "Barbara, wait."

Barbara walked through a curtain to see Oliver and Tommy being beaten the crap out of. Barbara turned to Jack, who was facing the show. Barbara grabbed Max by the collar, punched him in the back several times, kicked him in the back of the leg, making him fall to the ground.

Barbara pushed her heel into Max's face, making him scream in pain. The guards turned to look at Barbara. "So are we doing this the easy way or do I have to kick some ass?"

The guards laughed, "Kick ass it is then." Barbara lifted her shoe off of Max's face. Max running behind his guards.

"Get that bitch!" Max shouted.

The first guard charged at Barbara, but Barbara moved to her right and delivered a kick to the man's belly, winding him. He fell to the ground in pain.

The second guard went to punch Barbara, but she got his arm and threw his whole body over her, right into the first guard who was getting up, knocking them both out.

The third guard pulled out a baseball bat from behind the private bar. He swung at Barbara, but she ducked, delivering two roundhouse kicks using both her feet, the first caught him unbalanced and the second kick had sent him straight over the counter.

Barbara landed perfectly and walked up to Max, who was frozen from both fear and shock, "Do you want a turn? I promise to make it enjoyable for myself." Barbara purred.

"You-you're banned for life." Max said, running past a grinning Barbara.

The guards followed, leaving an astonished Oliver and Tommy staring at Barbara, "What. The. Fuck? Tommy asked.

"I was shot in the spine, I think I had to learn how to defend myself." Barbara shrugged.

Tommy laughed, "That was freaking awesome. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Barbara blushed, smiling, "And I didn't know that green was your favourite colour."

Barbara blushed harder. Green was the colour of her underwear. Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen saw her underwear. "Thank you, Barbara."

Oliver thanked Barbara, but that didn't matter, Oliver Queen saw her freaking underwear!

* * *

Barbara walked into her apartment, wanting life to stop being an ass, "Barbara?" Tim called out.

"Yeah?" Barbara replied.

"You laptop was flashing and," Tim was pausing.

"Please don't tell me that you touched it. Lucius only managed to fix it last time because you only destroyed 99% of it." Barbara moaned.

"No. The guys address was found. I'm telling you that I'm heading over there." Tim came out of the living room, in his Robin suit.

"Fine, just be careful." Barbara wasn't going to get any sleep that was for sure.

* * *

Robin walked through the hallway, looking for room 1700. Robin turned round the corner spotting The Hood walking towards the room 1700. Robin slowed down behind, waiting for the right time to approach. The Hood stood by the door pressing his ear to the door, only to hear a gun click.

The Hood jumped back, knowing he had no cover. But he didn't expect for someone to jump over him. Robin rolled on the floor and pressed on his bo staff, realising the shield-plates. Bullets could be heard hitting the shield rapidly, none hitting Robin or The Hood.

When the bullets stopped, The Hood shot up, firing an arrow accurately at Deadshot. Robin didn't hear a groan of pain, so The Hood didn't get him. Instead he heard a window smashing.

Robin clicked his bo staff, the shield plates returned back into the staff. Robin walked into the room to see The Hood looking out the window. "Damm," Robin's deep voice spoke, "He got away."

The Hood turned to the laptop, "But he left his laptop." The Hood unplugged the laptop and walked to the exit.

Robin stuck his staff out, blocking The Hood from leaving, "I will be taking that, I have a friend who could look into that."

The Hood turned his head slightly, "The same friend who updated my computer system?" Robin nodded. "Well, I can't let you have it." The Hood dropped a smoke pellet, causing Robin to cough, lowering his bo staff so the Hood could escape.

Robin covered his mouth until the smoke cleared, revealing an empty room.

"Crap." Robin cursed.

"How did he escape?" Barbara shouted.

"He used a smoke pellet." Tim tried to justify himself.

"And you didn't notice he had one, why?" Barbara groaned.

"Look, it doesn't matter, we just have to find another way of tracking Deadshot." Tim said, calmly.

"Let's just hope he hasn't killed someone by then." Barbara replied, coldly.

* * *

Barbara took a large sip of her coffee, tired from last night. All she wanted was to go home and fall asleep in her nice, sanctuary of a bed.

But life was an ass and Oliver Queen showed up. "Hey, Barbara."

"Hey, Oliver." Barbara murmured, but Oliver still heard her.

"I spilt my coffee on my laptop," Oliver pulled out a black laptop, which was covered in bullet holes. This must be the laptop that Robin lost to The Hood.

"And shot it by mistake?" Barbara questioned.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood." Oliver smiled.

'This guy hasn't been caught yet. This guy?' Barbara thought as she chewed her res-pen.

"If you can salvage anything from it, I will owe you big time." Oliver smiled his white as snow, teeth.

"Okay then." Barbara took the laptop and returned back to her work.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were shot in the spine?" Oliver asked.

"Why haven't you told me anything about the island?" Barbara snapped.

"So that was it? I had to tell you something in order to know something about you." Oliver was annoyed.

"No, it's just that you don't like talking about your time on that island and I don't like talking about my time in Gotham." Barbara snapped again.

Both looked into each other's eyes, each trying to make the other break.

"Is that all, Mr Queen?" Barbara addressed him like she was just another employee.

"Yes." Oliver replied.

"Good, now if you don't mind me, I'm going to return to my work. I will call when I have something from your laptop." Barbara faced her computer, ending the conversation.

Oliver turned and stormed off, leaving Barbara to hold back the tears. Barbara could have sworn she heard the sound of someone punching a wall.

* * *

Barbara was at the church, looking through Oliver's 'laptop', trying to salvage anything. When the download was complete, Barbara looked through the files. All she found were contracts, some with DONE next to them. Barbara stopped when she saw Warren Patel's name. Barbara clicked on the document, which showed blueprints of a building. The exchange building, where Walter was holding his auction.

Barbara grabbed her phone and called Tim, "Hello?"

"Tim, you need to get your suit ready." Barbara said quickly.

"I'm guessing I'm going to the party." Tim laughed.

"Tim, Deadshot is going after someone at Walter's party." Barbara heard nothing but silence.

"I'm on my way." Tim replied.

* * *

Barbara told Oliver to meet her at her office, it was ten minutes ago and Barbara heard footsteps getting closer. It was Oliver.

"Whose laptop is it?" Barbara asked.

"Mine," Oliver tried to talk.

"Oliver, I don't care for the reason why you're not telling me about anything, but there is a list of contracts on the laptop and a detailed blueprint of the exchange building." Barbara nearly shouted.

"Wait, what?" Oliver was confused, for real this time.

"The building where your step-dad is having the party." Barbara huffed.

Oliver's face turned serious, "Anything else?"

"Yes, the blueprints were sent from Warren Patel. Oliver, just tell what is going on." Barbara stepped forward.

"Look I have to go. I will talk to you later." Oliver left, leaving Barbara frustrated that he didn't confess.

"You can't just leave me like this, Oliver!" Barbara's shouting fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Robin was standing on the building near the exchange building. "Oracle, there is at least three buildings where Deadshot could take down any of the people at the auction."

"And that is why I need your help." Robin turned around to see The Hood.

"You need my help?" Robin turned his device on, make his voice deeper.

"Yes, I can't protect them all. I have the police's help, but I need your help as well." The Hood asked.

"Why me, specifically?" Robin wanted to milk this moment.

"You can get close to Deadshot and take him down." The Hood replied.

Robin didn't answer, Oracle didn't tell him want to do. "Fine. I will help." Robin got out a phone from his utility belt, "Use this to call me. I'll be there when you need." Robin turned and ran, jumping off the building.

The Hood ran and looked over the railing, seeing Robin glide away, like a bird.

* * *

Tim and Barbara were looking around, watching as the police were taken Warren Patel away from the others at the auction party.

Tim was wearing a black suit with a black tie and black shoes. Barbara had curled the ends of her hair, which was all over her left shoulder. Barbara wore a red dress, which had a strap that went round Barbara's neck and Barbara wore red heels.

Barbara was surprised when Thea, wearing a blue dress and blue heels, came up to Barbara, "I'm sorry, for telling Oliver everything."

Barbara smiled, "I'm sorry for saying all that stuff about you."

"No, you were right. I need to stop being a bitch." Thea moved her hands apart, like it was an invisible curtain.

"Thea. You are many things. But remember that the only person you should give a damm about what they think is yourself." Barbara smiled, warmly. Barbara opened her arms and hugged Thea, who responded to the hug with a squeeze as well.

Tim coughed, Thea jumping back, not seeing him, "Tim?"

"Thea?" Tim mocked.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked.

"I'm Barbara's step-brother and her accomplice for tonight." Tim waved his hand to Barbara, who giggled.

"Why don't you two catch up, I've got to find somebody." Barbara stepped away from the two.

Barbara left the two, turning around to bump in a muscular-chest. "I'm hoping that someone is me." Oliver whispered.

Oliver was wearing the same thing as Tim, but Barbara thought Oliver looked better in it. "Yes, actually." Barbara looked up to see Detective Lance talking to the other police officers, seeing if anything new has happened. "See you did the smart thing and got the police involved."

"Well, lives could be in danger." Oliver looked around, as though looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Oliver, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my time in Gotham." Barbara looked down at Oliver's chest.

"Don't be, but will you ever tell me, Barbara?" Oliver looked down at Barbara.

"Maybe another time." Barbara nodded.

There was a brief silence, "So are you going to tell me about this crush?" Oliver laughed.

Barbara smacked his chest, "Okay, I had a crush on you. But then I moved away and lost interest." Barbara shrugged.

Oliver held a hand to his heart, "Lose interest? I feel like a child's toy." Oliver pretended to be upset.

"I wouldn't play with your toy." Barbara blushed as soon as she finished the sentence, Oliver just broke out laughing.

"Your missing out, my toy is a lot of fun to play with." Barbara broke out into laughter.

"I probably played with better toys." Barbara mocked.

"Trust me, you will have the time of your life with my toy." Both of them broke out into fits of laughter.

"Let's go. It is about to start." Barbara spoke seriously after realising what was happening.

Oliver and Barbara made their way to the others. Barbara saw Tim talking with Moira and Thea; Walter was by himself. "Oliver, you need to get you family out of here." Oliver saw Thea and Moira; Oliver walked over and indicated for Diggle, who walked over as well.

Barbara looked out for any signs of Deadshot. She turned to Walter, to see a tiny red dot. Barbara ran at Walter, tackling him to the ground, just in time as a bullet was fired, instead hitting a waiter.

The room broke out in panic. Barbara ran Walter out of the room, to safety. Oliver got his family, Tim and Diggle out of the room as well. "Are you hurt?" He asked Thea and Moira.

"No. we're fine." Thea answered, Moira nodded in agreement.

"Where's Walter?" Moira asked, looking around.

Oliver spotted Barbara rushing Walter out of the building. "He's fine." Oliver turned to Tim, "Tim, get my family out," Tim nodded, covering Thea and Moira as they left. Oliver turned to Diggle, "Diggle, help the others to get out." Diggle nodded.

* * *

Barbara got Walter out of the building, before running back into the building. "Barbara, where are you going?" Walter called out.

"I'm going to help get everyone out. Find Moira." Barbara called back.

Barbara ran back in the building and saw Diggle running to the staircase. Barbara followed.

* * *

The Hood had smashed through the window, rolling behind a column and avoiding the bullets at the same time. The Hood fired an arrow at Deadshot, but didn't get him. The Hood hid back behind the column, before aiming another arrow at Deadshot.

Deadshot dodged the arrow, giving The Hood a chance to slip into the shadows. Deadshot slowly tip-toed to where The Hood was, finding it to be just empty space. When Deadshot faced the other direction, The Hood smacked his bow into the back of his head, causing him to fall forwards onto the ground.

Deadshot got up, but The Hood held onto the bars and delivered a kick into his chest. Deadshot fell back again. The Hood then climbed to the top of the bars, grabbing Deadshot as he got up, by the collar and flipped him into the wooden table, splitting the table into two pieces.

Deadshot still recovered, throwing punches at The Hood. The Hood managed to hold him by the throat against the column, but was punched in the side and had his bow thrown into opposite direction.

The Hood punched Deadshot, managing to gain enough time to grab his bow and hide from Deadshot again.

"Drop your guns." The Hood called out.

"I admire your work. I don't expect you admire mine." Deadshot snarled.

"We are not the same line of work. Your profession is murder." The Hood snapped.

"You have taken lives." Deadshot countered.

"For the good of others. You just help yourself." The Hood snapped again.

Deadshot smiled, then fired at the stone column. The Hood shot an arrow and turned back. No response. The Hood looked around again, to see he got Deadshot right in his right-eye. The Hood stepped forward, to check and see if Deadshot was really dead.

"Diggle!" The Hood turned around to see Diggle, staggering as he had a red stain where he was shot. Barbara was by the doorway. Diggle fell, Barbara catching him. Barbara applied pressure on his wound, "You're going to be alright." She reassured to a losing concious, Diggle.

The Hood ran up to Diggle as well, Barbara turning to him, "We need an ambulance!"

"They can't help him." The Hood replied, Barbara was slowly panicking, "But I can."

Barbara shook her head, "No, he needs,"

"He needs me." The Hood replied.

Barbara turned to The Hood, "Help him, please?" Barbara begged.

Oliver picked up Diggle and ran into the opposite direction. Barbara decided to run back and call Tim, making sure he was alright.

* * *

Tim was sitting with Thea, hugging her. Moira as pacing around when she saw Walter walk in with Detective Lance. "Oh thank God!" Moira ran and hugged Walter, crying tears of gratitude.

"It's alright, Moira. I'm alright." Walter stroked Moira's head, comforting her.

Tim's phone rang, he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Tim, thank God. Where are you?" Barbara asked.

"I'm with the Queen's. Is Oliver with you?" Tim asked as he looked at Thea.

"Diggle got shot, Oliver has taken him away to help him." Barbara explained.

"No, he isn't with us." Tim lied, hating the fact Thea started to leak more tears.

"I'm coming over. Text if anything happens." Barbara replied.

"Will do." Tim hung up, hugging Thea.

* * *

Now for Barbara's alibi. Barbara phoned Oliver for the seventh time, but it went to voice-mail. "Oliver, where are you? Please, pick up, just please pick up." Barbara hung up and held her phone, praying that Diggle would be fine.

She prayed to Oliver, hoping he could save him.

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara stood by his bed. Bruce Wayne's bed.

Barbara had injected the antidote into his blood and was waiting to for the effects to kick. Before the injection, Barbara had to have Lucius and Alfred hold him down, where he was thrashing and screaming all the time.

Bruce's eyes fluttered open, Barbara let out a sigh of relief, 'I didn't kill him. Thank God.' Barbara thought.

Alfred was swirling a glass of water, dissolving the painkillers faster.

Bruce breathed, "How long was I out for?"

"Two days. It is your birthday. Many happy returns." Alfred replied. Barbara loves british-accents. They make her feel posh just hearing them.

Alfred passed the glass of painkiller-filled water, Bruce taking it and swallowing it down; he cringed his face at the taste. "I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"You have been haning out in the wrong clubs, Mr Wayne." Lucius joked.

Bruce's eyes widen slightly, "I called Mr Fox when your condition worsened after the first day." Alfred said.

"I analysed you blood, but she isolated the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst." Lucius gave Barbara credit, who Bruce still didn't notice she was sitting on his left-hand side.

"Am I meant to understand any of that?" Bruce asked.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how it was for both of us." Lucius smiled.

"Both of us?" Bruce just realising the use of plural words.

"Yes. Me and Miss Gordon." Lucius gestured to Barbara, who went slightly pink.

Bruce turned to Barbara, his eyes widen when he saw his saviour, "You were the one who made the antidote?" Bruce asked.

"Well, yes. I did get 100% in all of the sciences I studied so don't be surprised." Barbara blubbered.

"Could you make any more?" Bruce asked.

'No thank you then.' Barbara thought.

"Are you planning on gassing yourself again, Mr Wayne?" Lucius asked.

"Well, you know how it is. You're out at night, looking for kicks, someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens,"

Barbara giggled, "I'll bring what we have," Bruce turned back to Barbara, "the antidote should inoculate you for now." Barbara stated.

Bruce stared at Barbara, "Alfred, Lucius, could I have a moment with Miss Gordon?"

Alfred and Lucius nodded, both leaving with Alfred shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you, Barbara." Bruce smiled.

Barbara her head, "Please call it even."

Bruce said, confused, "What do you mean?"

Barbara took in a deep breath, "I know it was you who saved me."

Bruce stared at Barbara seriously, "How did,"

"No one told me, if that is what you're going to ask." Barbara interrupted, "It's your eyes."

"My eyes?" Bruce was more confused.

"Besides the fact they are the same shape and colour," Bruce gave her another confused look, "I have photographic memory. I can remember every detail there is to what I saw." Bruce was still staring at Barbara, "But besides that, you both have the same emotions going through your eyes."

"What emotions do you see?" Bruce asked, interested in her answer.

Barbara looked into his eyes, "Guilt, sadness, anger, pain, misery, but the most noticable of them all, loneliness."

Bruce didn't say anything, keeping a blank face. "I should leave. I'm sorry if I offended you." Barbara got up and walked to the door.

Just as she opened it, "Thank you, Barbara." Barbara turned back to Bruce, whose facial expression was slightly more sad than before.

"Don't mention it, Batman." Barbara walked out of Bruce's room.

Barbara couldn't help feel like she was reborn slightly as she left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Fourth Chapter! sorry it is so short, but there wasn't much to work with.**

**I promise to that I will try to make the next chapters longer.**

**Review on the chapter and tell me what you think of the 'Barbara X Oliver' relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lies Before The Truth

Chapter 5: Lies before the Truth

Oliver watched as Diggle left, staggering. Oliver had taken Diggle back to the factory, where he saved his life. Oliver felt his phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket, looked at it to see he had seven missed calls, all of them were from Barbara.

Oliver listened to the first one, "Oliver, where are you? Call me when you get this."

Oliver moved onto the second one, "Oliver, seriously, where are you?"

"Oliver, just answer your phone."

"Oliver, I swear to God if you're pulling some sort of stupid prank, I will personally beat the-"

"Oliver, ignore the last call. Just pick up." Oliver chuckled at that.

"Oliver, this isn't funny anymore. Pick up."

"Oliver, where are you? Please, pick up, just please pick up." Barbara sounded like she had been crying. That broke Oliver's heart. He hated it when Barbara was upset. Oliver decided to head on home, call Barbara when he gets there.

* * *

Oliver unlocked the front door, slowly opening the door and slowly closing the door. He turned around to see that the fire in the living room was still lit. He walked in to see Barbara sitting on the couch, just staring at the fire. "Your family went off to bed, I said I would stay up to make sure you got home safely." Barbara spoke.

Barbara turned to look at him, "I'm so sorry." Oliver whispered, not wanting to wake up his family, who were most likely asleep.

Barbara got up slowly, "You're sorry?" walked over to Oliver, slowly, before smacking his arm repeatedly, "Where the hell were you?" Barbara cried.

"I was," Oliver tried to think of an excuse, anything that won't make Barbara madder.

"No, do you know what, forget it." Barbara grabbed her coat and speed-walked to the front door.

"Barbara, wait," Oliver tried to pull her arm.

Barbara yanked her arm out of his grip, "No, Oliver, because I'm done with this!" Barbara shouted. "When I found you were alive, from the island. I couldn't believe it, mainly because I don't believe in miracles." Barbara stared into his eyes, "But when I saw you, I felt like the world didn't turn it's back on me completely."

Oliver kept the eye contact, "Barbara. There are things that I can't explain," Barbara huffed, as though it was her saying 'damm straight', "But the reason I can't is because it would put everyone I care about in danger, especially you."

Barbara paused from opening the door, stunned. Barbara turned her head slightly so she could see Oliver from the corner of her eye, "I see you later, Oliver."

Oliver stood there for an hour, hoping he didn't lose his best friend.

Barbara hated that she had to pretend that she didn't know about Oliver's other life. She was secretly hoping that Oliver had saved Diggle and that he was still alive.

* * *

Barbara walked into her apartment, shattered from the long day, "Barbara?" Tim called out.

"Yeah, it's me." Barbara hung up her black coat.

"Can I ask you something?" Tim called out again, he was in the living room.

"Sure, what is it?" Barbara walked into the living room.

"Did Oliver kill Deadshot?" Tim was still in his Robin gear.

"Yeah, he managed to get an arrow right in Deadshot's eye. Why?" Barbara fell down onto the couch, no energy what so ever to be found within her.

"Because when I tried to go over the crime scene, there was no body but the cop's that Deadshot killed." Tim answered.

Barbara groaned, "Great, just freaking great. Oliver doesn't kill Deadshot and now we have to worry about him." Barbara huffed.

"Isn't it a good thing that Oliver didn't kill another person?" Tim asked. Barbara didn't answer, thinking it over. "Barbara, don't tell me that you're actually thinking about it?"

Barbara turned to Tim, covering up her thoughts by smiling, "Of course not, Starling City hasn't broken me yet."

Tim let out a sigh, "Thank God, don't want you going around bloodthirsty. It would take more than an whole army to take you down."

Barbara laughed, only then realising the TV was on the news channel.

"There was no sign of force entry or any struggle, but hours later the police found a blood-stained kitchen knife,"

"What's this all about?" Barbara pointed to the TV.

"Peter Declan, some guy that killed his wife." Tim said, "This guy killed his wife in his baby's room. Total nut-job." Tim added.

Barbara turned back to the TV, where the news channel showed a recorded interview of Peter Declan.

"Carmill meant everything to me. I couldn't kill her anymore than I could kill myself." Peter Declan was holding his hands together as he explained his side of the story.

"Enough of that," Tim grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, "You, young lady, need to brush your teeth and go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Barbara whined, making Tim laugh.

* * *

The following night, Barbara decided to visit Laurel at her apartment, bringing ice cream along. What she didn't expect was for the door to her apartment to be wide open and the lights were out.

"Laurel?" Barbara called out, as she moved slowly through the apartment.

No response, "Laurel?" Barbara called out again.

"Sorry, didn't recognise your voice first time I heard it." Laurel stepped out, her gun in hand.

"Laurel, why do you have a gun in your hand?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, um, when I noticed that the power was out, I got paranoid. You know, after the last time someone tried to have me assassinated." Laurel replied.

"Trust me, no one is going after you if there knew Batgirl was your friend." Laurel laughed with Barbara.

Barbara knew there was more to it. Barbara could tell by looking at Laurel that she got the gun out because she saw a stranger, but then she calmed down, meaning the stranger calmed her down. Barbara could only guess who came to visit her, and that was The Hood.

"Well, let me try to sort out your power, whilst you take the ice cream." Barbara handed the ice cream to Laurel, who smiled when saw the ice cream. Barbara looked around the room to see the window was open. Barbara walked over to the window, the curtains fluttered away from the wind.

Barbara looked outside, the streetlights the only source of light to be found, Barbara couldn't find any sign of The Hood.

But The Hood found Barbara looking out of Laurel's apartment.

Barbara turned back to Laurel, just as the lights went back on. "Thank God, the power's on." Laurel came out with two spoons, "Now we don't have to eat ice cream in the dark."

"Laurel, who was here?" Barbara asked.

Laurel turned to Barbara with a smile, pretending like she was joking, "Nobody."

"Laurel, you've never kept a secret from me. Either because I found out eventually or you're a terrible liar, and it's looking like the second one." Barbara said, knowing her friend too well.

Laurel dropped the smile slowly, "It was The Hood guy."

Barbara acted shocked, "Laurel, you know he is dangerous."

"Of course I know that, but he didn't come here to hurt me." Laurel tried to defend The Hood.

'I know he didn't.' Barbara thought. "Then what did he want?" Barbara asked.

"He believes that Peter Declan is innocent, that his wife's murder had nothing to do with Peter but instead her boss, Jason Brodeur." Laurel sat down on her couch.

"Laurel, you can't get involved with the Hood, He's dangerous." Barbara pointed out.

"I know, but what if he is right? What if Peter Declan is innocent?" Laurel asked.

Barbara thought about this, 'Jason Brodeur does fit the whole, corrupt businessman image.' Barbara turned to Laurel, "Okay fine, but if you go anyway that is even remote dangerous looking, call me and I'll be there."

"Really, that was too close from being a 'Friends' reference." Laurel giggled.

"So no one told you life was going to be this way." Barbara smacked her legs, mimicking the clapping in the first verse.

"Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA." Laurel sang.

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear," Barbara continued.

"Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year." Laurel closed her eyes like she was professional singing in front of a crowd of fans.

"But, I'll be there for you," Both girls sang.

"When the rain starts to pour." Barbara sang.

"I'll be there for you!" Both girls sang louder.

"Like I've been there before." Laurel sang.

"I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too." Barbara pointed at Laurel and Laurel pointed at Barbara as they both held the last note. After the little sing-along, both friends watched the first series of Friends, promising to watch the next series next week.

* * *

After a long day at work, Barbara walked out the Queen Consolidated building, wanting nothing more to have a hot bath. Tim would be out as Robin, stopping crime without bloodshed.

Speaking of the green-devil, Oliver Queen and a new face wearing a suit, walked up to Barbara. "Hey, Barbara." Oliver greeted.

"Hey, Oliver. Who is this?" Barbara pointed to the tall-guy in the suit.

"This is Rob Scott, my new bodyguard. Rob Scott, this is my best friend, Barbara Gordon." Oliver waved his hand between the two.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Rob gave Barbara's hand a firm shake.

'Ma'am, like that doesn't make me feel old' Barbara thought. "Nice to meet you too." Barbara turned to Oliver "What happened to Diggle?"

"Diggle handed in his resignation." Oliver replied.

"I was actually in need to talk to him, I heard he got shot or something like that." Barbara lied, making sure that Oliver knew she wasn't betraying The Hood.

"Well, I was actually heading over to the burger joint his sister-in-law owns, hoping I can reassure that there is no hard feelings." Oliver replied, "If you want, you can join me."

Barbara thought this over, "Okay then, I will join you."

Oliver offered his arm, which Barbara took, "Wow, consider yourself lucky." Barbara turned to Oliver, "Most girls in the world would love it if they were being taken to a restaurant by Oliver Queen."

Barbara laughed, "Yeah, well if Oliver Queen is a billionaire, then why is it we going to a burger joint for our first date instead of some five-star restaurant?"

Oliver turned to Barbara, "Did you say that this was a date?"

Barbara blushed, "Shut up." Oliver laughed.

* * *

Barbara and Oliver were in the car, both telling each other about their day and also talking about their shared memories.

Barbara was laughing, until she remembered, "Oliver, I'm sorry."

Oliver turned to Barbara with a confused expression, "For what?"

"I'm a hypocrite." Barbara smiled at her own stupidity, "I can't go on about you not opening up to me when I haven't been opening up to you."

"Barbara, you don't have to be sorry about anything." Oliver took her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

Barbara held back the motion to shudder, "Please, don't go all Disney on me with the hand-holding." Barbara giggled.

Oliver looked down at their hands and pulled back, "Sorry." Both stared at each other, before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"You're a good friend, Oliver Queen." Barbara wiped her eyes from the laughing she had been doing, a lot.

"You too, Barbara Gordon." Oliver replied.

* * *

Barbara walked in, after Oliver motioned ladies-first, and looked around the restaurant for Diggle. She spotted the back of Diggle's head; it seemed he was talking to a young, attractive woman, who by the uniform probably worked at the restaurant or owned it and would be Diggle's sister-in-law. Barbara loved her little detective moments.

Oliver, Barbara and Rob, who Barbara could already tell would be a nuisance to know, walked over to the booth Diggle was sitting in.

"Hello Diggle's sister-in-law, Carly. I'm Oliver Queen." Oliver grabbed Carly's hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"I know who you are." Carly folded her arms, already Barbara got the fact she didn't like Oliver.

"No you really don't." Diggle corrected.

Carly noticed Barbara, "Hi, I'm Carly."

"Barbara," Barbara shook Carly's hand, "Please, let me know if Oliver offends you in any way and I will be happy to slap him."

Carly giggled, "The funny thing is that Barbara isn't joking." Diggle added.

"I'll remember that." Carly walked off.

Barbara turned and sat next to Diggle, then hugged him gently due to the arm sling he had on, "Thank God you're alright." Barbara said.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you alone with Oliver now was I." Diggle replied, making Barbara giggle.

"I'm glad your alright," Barbara noticed the awkwardness between Oliver and Diggle. "I'm going to go to the little-ladies room." Barbara got up, "Behave." Barbara pointed at Oliver, who just chuckled.

**FLASHBACK**

Alfred was giving instructions by Bruce to get Barbara to the Batcave immediately and to bring the antidotes.

Barbara was picked up from the Wayne Enterprises building and was rushed to Wayne Manor. Barbara had to give it to Alfred, the man had the driving skills of Dominic Toretto from the 'Fast & Furious' franchise.

Barbara followed Alfred into Wayne Manor, going past the guests for Wayne's birthday party. Barbara got stared at by the guests; they were probably wondering why a teenager would be at Bruce Wayne's birthday party.

Alfred guided Barbara to the study, which was empty to their luck. Alfred pressed certain piano keys, which caused the bookcase to open, revealing a lift. 'Oh my God, He has a secret hideout. A freaking secret hideout!' Barbara thought.

Alfred and Barbara walked to the lift and when they were both on the lift, Alfred pulled a lever, which caused the lift to move downwards.

"Where does this take us?" Barbara asked, watching as the lift went down.

"There was a section of the Gotham's old underground that was stopped from being used. That section is underneath Wayne Manor." Alfred spoke, just before they arrived on in the Batcave.

Barbara was amazed by it all. She saw that there was an armoury to her left, containing all of Batman's gadgets. Barbara looked to her right, which showed a staircase leading to a platform, where a large computer could be seen. A beautiful waterfall was covering the hole to the Batcave "This is incredible." Barbara stated.

"Yeah, if you like bats." Alfred pointed upwards.

Barbara looked up to see probably hundreds of bats on the ceiling of the cave. Barbara shuddered, never really liking bats. "You can just forgot about the bats." Barbara murmured, Alfred laughed at her attempt of bravery.

"I must return to the guests, I can't let anyone get suspicious now, can I?" Alfred smiled, heading back to the lift.

Barbara's first instinct was to head to the gigantic computer, like a moth to the flame. Barbara looked around the computer, only taking five seconds to find the on button. Barbara pressed it and the screen lit up, emitting a light-blue glow. Two white boxes appeared; top one had 'PRIMARY PASSWORD' on the left of it and the bottom one had 'SECONDARY PASSWORD' on the left of it as well.

Barbara knew that this was stepping over the line, but she just had to find out. Barbara thought about Bruce Wayne, ever since Barbara found out Bruce was Batman, she made a profile about him. Barbara knew exactly what the passwords would be, so she typed.

'thomaswayne' into the 'PRIMARY PASSWORD' box.

'marthawayne' into the 'SECONDARY PASSWORD' box.

As Barbara expected, the passwords were accepted. But before she could quickly log off and shut the computer down, a massive vehicle came flying through the waterfall and landed in a little lane near the platform. The top of the car opened up, showing Batman carrying a woman to a table.

Barbara quickly got out the antidote out of her handbag and ran over to the woman, "What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Jonathan Crane dosed her with a heavier concentration of the fear-toxin," Batman said with his husky-voice. Batman pulled out a first-aid kit from underneath the table

Barbara took out a syringe from the first-aid kit and pushed it through the top of the casing the antidote was in. Barbara pulled the syringe, the antidote flowing into the syringe. Barbara turned back to the woman, moving her head so she could inject the antidote into her neck. after Barbara injected the antidote, Barbara pulled apart the woman's eye-lids so she could check her eyes. Barbara grabbed a mini-torch from the first-aid kit.

"Pupils are responding, breathing is normal," Barbara pulled out a stethoscope from the first-aid kit and placed it on the woman's chest, "Heart rate returning to normal as well. She will be fine."

Batman breathed, like he was holding it in the whole time, "Thank you, Barbara." Bruce placed his gloved-hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Barbara blushed.

Bruce turned to his computer, which was still logged on and Bruce turned back to Barbara, "Did you hack into my computer?" Bruce asked Barbara.

Barbara gulped, "No, I just guessed the passwords and I got it right." Barbara tried to build space between herself and Bruce.

"You got it right the first-time, if you failed the first-time, the computer would shut-down and the alarm would have gone off." Bruce stared at Barbara. "How did you guess my passwords?"

Barbara turned to Bruce, who had a look of curiosity in his eyes, rather than anger like she was expecting, "Well, passwords usually tend to be personal to the owner, so knowing this is Bruce Wayne's computer and that this required two passwords, it was easy to think of the two most personal things to him." Bruce kept staring at Barbara, "Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, no spaces or capitals."

There was a silence in the cave, besides the sounds omitting from the waterfall. Barbara thought Bruce would shout out at her, but instead he said, "Clever."

Barbara didn't know whether that was a compliment or not, the husky-voice confuses her. "It's your own fault for making it easy."

Bruce's eyes showed confusion, "Why?"

Barbara turned back to Bruce, "Well, for starters, no spaces, no capitals and no numbers. You making it too easy." The corner of Bruce's mouth went up slightly, amused, "Then, there is the personal factor. If people knew you were Batman, they could make a guess about your password."

Bruce nodded, "So what should I do to be better protected?"

Barbara smiled, "Simple. Make it random with spaces, numbers and capitals."

Bruce let of a sound that nearly sounded like a chuckle, "You can decide what that is."

Barbara grinned, "Too hard for the caped crusader?"

"No. Just that I would be perfect if you choose the password. No one would expect that Batman's computer expert is an 17-year-old girl." Bruce joked.

"Wait, what do mean you're computer expert?" Barbara asked.

Bruce looked at his computer, "Why don't you help me?"

"With your computer?" Barbara laughed.

"No, with saving Gotham."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Barbara heard the door open and close. Barbara looked to see Oliver. "Oliver? You do realise that this is the girls' bathroom, right?"

Oliver's mouth was a thin line, "I need to get out of here. Rob is driving me crazy."

"You miss Diggle." Barbara laughed.

"At least Diggle had a brain cell to spare, " Barbara giggled, "Can we leave?"

"Alright then, but how are we going to get out of here without your best pal Rob catching us?" Barbara asked.

"Go out there and get Rob to go to the men's bathroom. When he goes in, we run." Oliver planned.

"Okay then," Barbara walked out of the bathroom, seeing Rob and Diggle awkward doing nothing, not even looking at each other. "Um, Rob? Did Oliver go into the men's bathroom?"

"Yeah, why?" Rob asked.

"He's been quiet. Can you check if he is alright? I don't want to go in there just in case I see anything." Barbara cringed.

"Like what?" Rob asked, being serious. Diggle chuckled at the other man's stupidity.

"You know, his," Barbara waved her hand around her groin.

Rob slowly caught on, "Oh, okay. I will see if he is alright." Rob blushed, heading off to the men's bathroom. As soon as Rob headed into the men's bathroom, Oliver ran out of the girl's bathroom, grabbed Barbara's hand and they both ran out of the burger joint.

Diggle chuckled to himself. Rob came out with a confused look, "Where did Barbara go?"

"They both gone." Diggle explained.

"What do you mean?" Diggle groaned, hating the fact he had to explain to the man that he got ditched by his client and friend.

* * *

Barbara and Oliver were in a taxi, both still laughing about their getaway, "How long do you think it will be until he realises that we are gone?" Oliver asked.

Barbara placed a finger to her mouth, "Um, maybe until the restaurant closes down." Barbara laughed.

Barbara's phone rang; Barbara picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Gordon? It's me Walter." the other line greeted.

"Hello, Mr Steele. How can I help you?" Oliver turned to Barbara.

"I was wondering if you could return to the building. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience with you but I need your help." Walter apologised.

"That's okay. I be there in about twenty-minutes." Barbara stated.

"Thank you, see you in a little while." Mr Steele hung up.

"Driver, could you go to the Queen Consolidated building instead?" The driver turned the other direction.

"Walter needs you, right?" Oliver guessed.

"Yes, unfortunately, but don't worry." Barbara put her phone back in her purse.

"Do you want me to wait?" Oliver suggested.

"No thank you. I probably need to sort out some files or fix his computer." Barbara replied.

"Barbara Gordon, saving the world by fixing computers. Got a ring to it." Oliver mocked, getting a whack to the arm.

* * *

Barbara walked up to Walter's office, "Good evening, Mr Steele."

Walter chuckled, "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude on anything planned."

"Don't worry, My step-brother is out anyway so I don't have to cook dinner for anyone but myself." Barbara smiled.

Walter smiled, "I need you to look into something for me." Walter handed Barbara a file, "My wife claimed to have given 2.6 million dollars to a friend as an investment. I want you to look into the details, discreetly." Walter added the 'discreetly part'.

Barbara looked at the file, "Discreetly, You came to the right gal, Mr Steele."

* * *

"Hey, and here I thought Oracle was taking the night off." Tim joked.

"Yeah, well I needed to go over something for my boss, Walter Steele." Barbara typed on her computer.

"What did he want you to do?" Tim asked.

"To see what his wife, Moira Queen, did with 2.6 million dollars."

Tim whistled, "Maybe her gigantic manor isn't big enough for her."

Barbara frowned, "Yeah, but paying a warehouse doesn't seem like something you would do if your house isn't big enough."

Tim shrugged, "Maybe she needed somewhere to keep any belongings. Maybe dead-husband's belongings."

Barbara saw this as logical, "Fair point. I doubt that Moira would be keeping anything of her late-husband's if Walter moved in." Barbara turned to Tim, who was putting away his bo staff. "How was your night?"

"Nothing. I think Oliver is cleaning up the streets pretty well without me." Tim complained.

"Now that's no fun, now is it?" Barbara smirked.

* * *

Barbara was going sorting out the company files, when her phone rang, the phone ID said it was Laurel. Barbara turned the speaker on so she could go through the files at the same time, "Black Canary, what's up?"

"I need you to come with me to visit Peter Declan, tonight. I know for certain that he is innocent." Barbara turned off the speaker and placed the phone to her ear.

"How?" Barbara asked.

"The Hood gave me evidence that Carmill had information about John Brodeur was dumping waste into Starling City waters. The judge won't delay the death sentence but I still need to do something. Can you make it?"

"Of course, meet me outside Queen Consolidated around 7:00PM. I need to hand in something to Walter before I go." Barbara replied.

"Okay, I will see you then." Laurel hung up.

"I found out more about your wife's 'investment' with her friend" Barbara was in Walter's office, talking to him.

"And?" Walter asked.

"The company doesn't exist." Barbara waved her hand over the file.

"I don't understand." Walter was confused, but kept a straight face.

"There was no investment, the money was used to buy a warehouse for something called 'Tempest'" Barbara added.

"That doesn't ring a bell." Walter shook his head.

"Not suprising, since that there is nothing about 'Tempest' that can be found. The only thing related to 'Tempest' is the play William Shakespeare wrote." Barbara added, handing the file to Walter.

Walter nodded. "Thank you, Miss Gordon. I will take it from here, and consider myself in your debt."

Barbara looked confused, "What for? For doing my job?"

"No, for saving me from the shooting. I never got to the chance to thank you." Walter replied.

"Don't worry about it. Saving the day runs from my dad's side of the family." Barbara smiled.

"Your father must be proud of you." Walter smiled, "I bet any man would love to have you as a daughter."

Barbara blushed, "Thank you, Mr Steele."

"Please, Barbara, call me Walter." Walter smiled.

"I also thought of Moira when I saved you." Barbara added.

"Really?" Walter asked.

"When my mother left me and my father, Moira was there for me when I was crippled. She is my role model. She is so independent and strong. But she is still human and she grieves when a loved-one is taken from her." Barbara stared at the floor, "Especially when it's her son and father. I hated seeing her like that. So saving you was saving her, I couldn't imagine her coping with another lose in the family, even if her son survived."

Walter nodded, allowing Barbara to leave and meet Laurel.

* * *

Barbara was with Laurel at the prison Peter Declan was being held in. Barbara managed to quickly change her clothes in Laurel's car. Now Barbara was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Okay, you need to listen to me, we still have a shot. You know the friend I mentioned? The one who believes in you? He's working on something." Laurel stated.

But Peter shook his head, "I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful. I have been here before. Lawyers, holding out little nuggets of hope."

Barbara felt sorry for the man. It's bad enough to know you were blamed for your wife's death. It's worse to know you are going to be executed for a crime you didn't commit. But it's horrible to know that your little girl is going to be left an orphan.

The main lights went out, causing the back-up ones to go on and the alarm to shriek throughout the building.

"The warden is setting up a safety perimeter in sector C. Stay here, Miss Lance." The guard shouted as he left the room.

"Forget that, Laurel, Peter. We got to move." Barbara lead out of the room and ran down the corridor; Laurel and Peter were right behind her.

Barbara, Laurel and Peter ran to the end of the corridor which was sealed off by cage, keeping some of the criminals on the other side. Two had managed to get into the room and were beating a guard up. One saw Barbara and attacked, but Barbara was faster. Barbara kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his head with both hands and smacked his face with her knee, knocking him out.

The other brute attacked Laurel, but was met with a kick to the windpipe, causing the criminal to fall to his knees, both hands covering his throat and Laurel punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out as well.

"Move!" Barbara shouted; Peter and Laurel ran out of the room, Barbara behind. The criminals managed to unlock the door and went after them. Barbara saw the SWAT team heading down from the other end. "Move." Barbara directed Laurel and Peter to the right, out of the corridor.

As soon as Barbara entered the room, a punch was thrown at her. Barbara blocked it, grabbed it and thrown the figure over her shoulder, across the room. "Laurel, go!" Barbara shouted as she got into fighting stance.

"I'm not leaving you!" Laurel replied.

"Just go! Get Peter to safety." Laurel wasn't moving, "A little girl lost her mother, don't make her lose her father as well."

Laurel nodded, pushing Peter out of the other exit.

Barbara turned back to the man, "Jason Brodeur sent you?"

The man got up, "Yeah, but he only wanted me to kill Peter Declan and the lawyer. I guess someone else has to die as well."

"No ones dying tonight, just the one guy whose ass is going to get kicked." Barbara growled.

The man laughed, "What? A twenty-year-old is going to take me down?"

"Flattery ain't going to get you anyway." Barbara replied.

"No, but breaking your pretty neck will." The man charged at Barbara.

* * *

Laurel and Peter ran where they were stopped by a man in guard uniform, but was wearing a ski mask to cover his face. He had a quiver filled with arrows and a bow in his hand, it was The Hood guy.

"What happened?" The Hood asked.

"The power went out, the prisoners got out. Please, you have to help my friend. She stayed behind to stop a guy from killing us!" Laurel pleaded.

"Which way?" The Hood asked, knowing it was Barbara. Only Barbara would stay behind to save a life.

"Back there, please hurry." Laurel stepped aside as the Hood ran down the way Laurel pointed out.

Oliver hoped he could get to Barbara in time. Oliver needed to get to Barbara in time.

* * *

The man charged at Barbara, who ducked and punched the man in the gut.

The man tried to grab Barbara, but Barbara stepped aside and kicked the man in the same spot she punched him. The man groaned, but grabbed Barbara's leg and threw her across the room. Barbara landed on her back.

The man stood over her, both of his legs by her side and he started to choke Barbara. "Sorry to end it so short."

"You're not." Barbara kicked the man in the groin and put both of her feet of his abdomen, pushing him off her. Barbara gasped for air.

The man got up faster than expected and kicked Barbara in the gut, causing her to groan in pain. The man grabbed her by her shirt and chucked Barbara across the room, into a metal fence. The man walked over to Barbara, who span and kicked the man in the jaw, spinning the opposite direction to kick the man in his stomach. The man grabbed it and pulled Barbara to the ground, smacking her head on the solid ground.

Barbara could taste iron where her mouth was filled with blood. The man grabbed Barbara by her hair, causing her to scream. Barbara felt a sharp, cold metal against her throat, "It has been an honour, you have been the most fun, but sadly that end's,"

The man never got to finish his sentence, as Barbara felt the man being pushed away by a powerful force. Barbara dropped to the ground, feeling her neck to check for any damage. There was none to her luck.

Barbara heard the sound of yelling and bones breaking. Barbara turned to see what looked like a prison-guard punching the attacker, but he wore a ski-mask. It was Oliver, and he wasn't stopping.

"Stop." Barbara said, her voice still weak from the lack of air in her lungs.

Oliver kept punching the assassin, each punch drew more and more blood.

"Stop." Barbara walked over to Oliver, but he wasn't stopping.

'No.' Barbara thought, 'Don't kill him.' Barbara ran to Oliver, grabbing his arm, "Stop!" Barbara shouted.

Oliver turned his head to look at Barbara, she had blood leaking from her mouth and tears rolling down her face. This was the most painful thing Oliver has ever saw. Oliver held his rage, wanting nothing more than to end the man who put Barbara through so much pain.

A SWAT team ran into the room, one went up to Barbara whilst the others crowded round the man on the floor, ignoring Oliver, who left the room. Barbara felt the room getting darker and darker, before passing out.

* * *

The Hood watched as Detective Lance hugged his daughter, Laurel. He was pleased that no one he cared about got hurt. That was until he saw Barbara being moved to the ambulance van on a stretcher. Laurel saw her unconscious friend and nearly screamed, her hands covering her mouth, muffling her screams. Laurel joined Barbara as she went into the ambulance van. Oliver stared in horror, "I'm so sorry." Oliver whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry, Barbara."

* * *

Barbara woke up in a hospital bed, feeling drowsy from the pain-killers. "Barbara, Thank God." Barbara was wrapped in a pair of familiar arms, her father's arms.

"Hey dad, how long have I been out for?" Barbara asked.

"Only eight hours, It's the middle of the day, I got the first plane to Starling City when your friend Tim called." James said, realising his daughter.

"You didn't have to go all through this trouble, just to see little old me." Barbara smiled.

"Barbara, come home." James begged, "Starling City isn't safe. You have nearly been killed, twice."

"Dad, the world can shoot me down anytime they like, but I'm bullet-proof and I don't fall so easily." Barbara replied.

"Honey, I miss you. John misses you." Barbara turned away when her father mentioned John.

"Dad, I don't care about what John Blake feels." Barbara hissed.

"Why did you two break-up anyway?" James asked.

"He changed and I wasn't comfortable with that change. Nothing more to say." Barbara murmured.

"If this is about him quitting the force," James tried to counter his daughter's reasons.

"Dad, there is nothing more to say." Barbara ended to topic, just as Tim walked into the room.

"Barbara, Thank God, you're awake." Tim was huffing and buffing

"Tim, what's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"It's Oliver. Lance arrested him on suspicion that he is The Hood guy."

* * *

**Chapter five! Barbara takes the lead!**

**I wish Felicity didn't have to be removed, but with Barbara in the picture she served no purpose. Sorry Felicity fans.**

**I had a review asking me to make one of the chapters up, that will be coming on chapter 7, where a surprise guests will make an appearance.**

**Review about what you think about this chapter, your guesses on who is making an appearance and what you think about me making Barbara and John an old item.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Discussion

Chapter 6: The Discussion

"Oliver Queen? Billionaire by day, vigilante by night? The Starling City resident, who recently was discovered alive after being presumed dead for five years, has been arrested on suspicion of being the hooded-vigilante. Rumour has it that the Starling City Police Department have video footage of Oliver Queen collecting his suit during the shooting's at his stepfather's, Walter Steele's auction party."

"The shootings took the lives on at least ten people. Walter Steele was said to be the target of this assassination, but was saved after local resident, Barbara Gordon, saved his life. Barbara Gordon is also said to be best friend's with Oliver Queen, some saying that they have secret-romance. Is this a super couple saving Starling City, more will be reported, after this messages."

Barbara gagged, "Oh my God, a super couple? I'm going to be sick."

Tim laughed, "Don't be sick. You just got out of hospital."

Barbara was discharged from the hospital, apparently only suffering from the one broken rib and mild conscious. Barbara and Tim were in the living room of their apartment. Barbara's father, James Gordon, had to return to Gotham. "Why is it that you can't save anyone's life anymore without being expected of being a vigilante nowadays?" Barbara huffed as she turned off the TV.

"What are we going to do about Oliver? Should we help his sorry ass or should we let him go down for what he has done?" Tim asked, with slight venom as he spoke.

"We are going to help Oliver, when he needs it." Barbara replied. "God, I'm so stupid. How did I not remember to get rid of the CCTV footage after I left the building?"

Tim patted Barbara's arm, "There, there. Sometimes, the geniuses have dumb moments as well." Barbara smacked Tim's hand away.

Barbara and Tim got into a play fight, when it hit Barbara, "Oh, crap."

"What?" Tim asked, still laughing.

"If the footage caught Oliver, then it would of caught me going after Diggle." Barbara turned slightly pale.

"In other news, crime rate may also be reduced due to another vigilante in Starling City. Criminals caught by the new hero say that it was Robin, a hero who was always reported to be a Gotham City hero. Robin's last appearance was in Gotham City during the time where terrorist, Bane, had taken the city hostage, but the Batman managed to save the day by removing the bomb away from Gotham. Some say he is dead whilst others believe he is alive. Has Robin become the sidekick to The Hood? Back to the news."

Robin gagged, "Robin Hood's sidekick?"

Barbara heard a knock on the door, "Ten bucks it is Detective Lance." Barbara got up and walked to the door.

"Ten bucks that is isn't." Tim replied.

Barbara opened the door, to reveal Moira Queen, "Moira, Hey."

"Barbara, how are you? I went to the hospital to check on you but the doctors said you were discharged." Moira replied.

"I'm fine. I heard what is going on, and by the way, nothing romantic is going o between me and Oliver." Barbara waved her hand.

Moira smiled, "It's a shame, you would of made a fine daughter-in-law."

Barbara blushed, "How is Oliver?"

"He is calm, obviously not taking the charges seriously." Barbara gestured Moira to come in.

Tim walked out of the living room, "Mrs Queen? Hi." Tim waved.

"Oh, Tim, nice to meet you again." Moira smiled.

Barbara turned from Tim to Moira, "You two have met before?"

"During the shooting, your friend escorted me and Thea out of the building. Thank you again." Moira thanked Tim.

"No problem. Can't let anything happen to Barbara's lover's family now, can I?" Barbara smacked Tim in the chest with the back of her hand.

Moira laughed lightly, "Back on to the reason for me being here, I need your help, Barbara."

Barbara was confused, "With what?"

"Well, Oliver needs an attorney, only problem is the only attorney Oliver wants is Laurel. You can imagine the reasons why that is ridiculous." Barbara nodded, "But I believe that you could persuade Laurel into doing so. Your her best friend and might as well be her sister."

"Moira, I may be Laurel's best friend, but the bad blood between the Queens and the Lances is to thick for me to intervene with." Barbara frowned.

"Yes, but Oliver believes that Laurel would do anything to help an innocent man. You don't believe that Oliver is The Hood, do you?" Moira asked.

Barbara hated this part, the lying, especially to the person she has the most respect for, "No, I don't believe that Oliver is The Hood for one second."

* * *

Barbara walked into the Law's firm department, heading towards Laurel's place of work. Barbara spotted Laurel's back and walked over to her, "Black Canary." Barbara whispered, expecting Laurel to jump.

But instead, Barbara could feel the smile on Laurel's face, "Batgirl." Laurel turned and hugged her friend, "Thank God you're alright."

Barbara hugged her friend back, "Like an assassin is going to take me down."

Laurel laughed, "What did the doctors say?"

Barbara closed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders, "Just one broken rib. You should see the other guy."

"I been meaning to ask. Was that you or The Hood that beaten the guy to a bloody pulp?" Laurel asked, expecting the answer before Barbara spoke.

"10% was all me, the rest was The Hood." Barbara replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I can't believe my father expects Oliver to be the vigilante. I know Oliver is or was many things: a womanizer, a pervert, a selfish bastard, a sloth, lazy, irresponsible, no respect for others, no sense of hygiene," Barbara knew that Laurel was going to make a Bible's worth pf words for Oliver.

"Laurel, skip to the part where you go 'but' please?" Barbara asked.

"I'm just saying, Oliver is many things, but a killer? That's where my father has gone to the extreme." Laurel huffed before turning to Barbara, "Have you heard anything from him yet?"

"Moira came over, told me that he is calm but he is requesting for a specific attorney to represent at his trial." Barbara left out the part of Oliver wanting Laurel to be his attorney.

But, "Who does he want to represent him at his trial?"

Barbara closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction, "He wants you to be his attorney."

Barbara opened her eyes slowly, seeing Laurel's stunned face, "What?"

"He believes that you are the only one who can represent him. If he doesn't have you as an attorney then he doesn't want anyone else to represent him." Barbara was trying to be as persuasive as she could, but she didn't believe that she was being convincing at all.

"Barbara, my dad is the arresting officer. That would damage our relationship and quite frankly, it isn't something to brag about at the moment. Not to mention that I used to date Oliver, that can be used against me in court." Laurel protested.

"I know, it's stupid that he asked you, but he is right, Laurel. You're the best attorney in Starling City and his best hope of being proven innocent. He admires your passion for justice." Barbara looked down at the floor, then back to Laurel, "That's why he loves you."

Laurel blushed slightly, "Barbara,"

"Look, don't do it for him as a person. Do it because you know it is the right thing to do." Laurel was silent. "I'm going over to the courthouse to support Oliver. I hope I see you there too." Barbara left her friend, giving her space to think it over.

Just as Barbara was heading out of the door, she bumped into Detective Lance, "Detective, Hello."

"I'm sorry Barbara, but I need to have a word with you down at the station." Lance huffed.

"I'm sorry?" Barbara asked, acting confused.

"You have had two encounters with The Hood, that makes you a witness." Lance replied.

* * *

"So Barbara, why did you follow John Diggle up the staircase during the shooting?" Lance asked, both of them were in an interrogation room.

"I was following him because I wanted to found out where Oliver was." Barbara replied.

"Did you meet with John Diggle at the end?" Lance asked, making notes.

"Yes, but he was shoot." Barbara replied.

Lance looked up, with interest, "By the Hood?"

Barbara shook her head, "No, his wound was from a gunshot."

"And then what happened?" Lance asked.

"I applied pressure to the gunshot wound, but I didn't have my phone with me so I couldn't call a ambulance." Barbara replied.

"And then?" Lance asked, losing interest as soon as Barbara said it was a gunshot wound.

"The Hood came." Barbara replied.

"What did he do?" Lance asked, interest back.

"He took Diggle and ran off. I checked the next to find Diggle was making a full recovery." Barbara answered, with a dull tone.

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Lance asked, hoping for Barbara to describe Oliver Queen.

"No, all I saw was that he had a bow." Barbara spoke, irritated. "He saves lives as well, Detective Lance."

"But kills more." Lance snapped. "Now moving onto the the second encounter, in the prison, what happened?"

"I was running with Laurel Lance and Peter Declan when we were attacked by a hired assassin." Barbara said.

"Then?" Lance asked.

"I fought off the assassin, but he got the upper hand and," Barbara paused, remembering how she was overpowered by some stupid assassin. "He nearly killed me. He would of it wasn't for The Hood."

"Did you get a look on his face then?" Lance asked.

"No, I was sort of out of it from my head being beaten repeatedly." Barbara hissed. Lance wrote down his notes, "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Barbara got up and headed for the door, "I'm sorry, Barbara. For making you do this. I am grateful for you saving my daughter, twice."

"Don't apologise to me. I'm not the one being accused of being a hooded vigilante." Barbara scolded, before walking out of the interrogation room.

* * *

Oliver was sitting next to Tommy, "Do you think Laurel will show up?" Tommy asked.

Barbara let out a sigh, "I hope so."

Oliver walked into the court room, alone and cameras flashing at him. He turned to find Barbara, when he did, Barbara gave him her reassuring smile, but also shook her head to indicate that Laurel wasn't here.

Oliver sat down by his table, the other side was the prosecutors. The judge, an old-looking, african-american woman spoke, "Where is your attorney, Mr Queen?"

"I will be representing myself." Everyone turned and stared at Oliver, like he was mad.

"I'm not sure that's the wisest course, Mr Queen." The judge replied.

Oliver stood up, "I think it is, I'm innocent." Barbara could hear a light chuckle come from Lance and his work-partners.

"Then we will consider that your plea." The judge replied.

"Thank you." Oliver thanked and sat back down.

'He is going to jail.' Barbara thought.

"Now as to bail?" The judge turned her attention to the ginger-woman in the suit.

"Your honour, Mr Queen's family own a pair of private jets and whilst on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail on earth that could guarantee his presence at trial."

Barbara personally wanted to slap the fool of a lawyer. 'Oliver isn't dumb enough to run away. Dumb enough to represent himself, but not to run away."

When Barbara was losing hope, she heard the voice of her favourite canary, "Well I case it is a good thing that the people's case is circumstantial." Laurel walked in, file in one hand and a briefcase in another. The Black Canary was in action.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, your honour. I like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant." Laurel placed her briefcase down on the table and sat next to Oliver. "Mr Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail until the presumption of innocence."

"He is a flight-risk." The ginger-woman tried to argue.

"Then minimise the risk." Laurel bit back. "The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of the UKG-45 ankle device." Oliver didn't look like he was going to agree with that.

"No, he wouldn't." Barbara nearly growled in frustration.

"Just take the damm ankle device." Barbara thought.

"Sold" The judge replied.

"Your honour," The prosecutor tried to argue.

"Bail is set for fifteen-million dollars, five-million dollars bonded to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device." The judge slammed her mullet down, ending the court session.

Barbara smiled, 'For once, a court session that goes Oliver Queen's way."

* * *

Barbara walked into Queen Manor, walking past a police officer. Barbara walked into the living room, "Maybe a party isn't the best idea." Tommy sat next to Oliver.

"Who is having a party?" Barbara asked.

"Oliver wants a little 'get-together' as he calls it. But I don't approve of that idea." Moira waved her hand, like brushing the idea away.

"Why not?" Everyone looked at Barbara, "Think about. What better way to say that this is Oliver Queen, party-goer, womanizer and mild alcoholic, than throwing a party where he can show it to the world?" Barbara asked.

Oliver smiled, "See? Barbara's got the right idea of it." Oliver held his hand up to Barbara, who high fived it.

"And, having a party shows he doesn't take this trial seriously, that this is nothing more than a practical joke." Barbara added.

"Well, only two people think that, I'm afraid." Moira walked out of the room, Barbara let out a sigh of disappointment, disappointment about herself.

"So will you be arriving in an orange dress to match my prison theme?" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

Barbara pouted her bottom lip, "Sorry, I'm don't usually get involved with bad boys." Barbara pinched Oliver's cheek, before leaving.

Oliver really hoped she didn't just denied his invitation.

* * *

Barbara was at the church, looking through anything the Hood would go through. "You're here early."

"I have come up with a plan to help Oliver." Barbara replied, still typing on her computer.

"You're going to help him?" Tim asked.

"Yes, why are you surprised?" Barbara asked back.

"He is a killer, Barbara." Tim spat.

"He has helped this city. Yes, there have been deaths, but Oliver only kills when nessercary." Barbara turned to Tim.

"It seems to be nessercary a lot then, doesn't it?" Tim mocked.

"Look, I'm going over to meet Oliver. He wants me to meet him at his Manor so I can help with the party." Barbara got up, logging off her computer and shutting it down.

"Why would you help him?" Tim asked.

"He is a friend, Tim. I will be there for him no matter what." Barbara walked away, but froze when she heard Tim mutter.

"He would be ashamed of you right now."

Barbara turned and walked over to Tim, then slapped Tim hard in the face. "Don't you dare bring him into this." Barbara hissed.

Barbara ran off crying, leaving Tim to cursing himself for mentioning him.

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara and Alfred had dropped the woman, whose name Barbara learned was Rachel, off at her apartment. Barbara left one of the antidotes with Rachel, leaving a note telling her that it was to be sent to Gotham medical studies, to be used for when anything big happened.

"Who did Master Wayne want the other antidote to go to?" Alfred asked as the pair walked out of the apartment building.

"My dad, apparently he is at Arkham Island now." Barbara replied.

"Do you want me to give you a lift there?" Alfred asked.

"No thank you, It is only a five-minute walk, Bruce might need you." Barbara added.

"Okay then, Be careful, Miss Gordon. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Alfred spoke.

"Will do, thank you, Alfred." Barbara smiled.

Barbara walked off, heading to find her father and Alfred drove off, to return to Bruce. Barbara walked around the corner to find that police team's were leaving Arkham Island. Barbara ran up to a police officer, "What is going on?"

"Just a safety precaution, don't need to worry." The police officer replied.

'What a load of crap,' Barbara thought. "My dad is Detective James or 'Jim' Gordon, I need to talk to him." Barbara said with confidence that this will get her into the island.

"Fine, come with me, and stay close." The police officer and Barbara walked past, over the bridge to Arkham Island, where in about only ten-minutes, hell would be unleashed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Barbara loved the torment she was giving to Oliver. Barbara had come round the back and was sitting in the lounge chair. Oliver was still waiting for her to knock, only realising that when he asked the maid who she was bringing a diet-coke, did he realise that Barbara was out back, reading a book.

"When did you get here?" Oliver asked.

"Just around half an hour ago." Barbara smirked.

"Listen, can you ask one of the workers to bring the cake up nearer to the bar? This ankle-thing is bugging me." Oliver waved his foot, showing off his ankle device.

"Maybe." Barbara sipped her diet-coke through her orange straw.

"Please?" Oliver pouted his bottom lip.

"Fine." Barbara pulled the cake up to the bar and returned to see Oliver in her lounge chair. "Get out of my lounge chair."

"My house, my lounge chair." Oliver smiled.

"Fine, then I'll guess we will have to share." Barbara tried to push Oliver, but he wouldn't budge, "Oliver, move your butt."

"Nope." Oliver replied.

Barbara huffed, before deciding to sit on Oliver instead. Barbara's head was just under Oliver's and her feet were so close to brushing his. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"If you're not moving from my lounge chair or make any room for me on my lounge chair, Then I'm going to sit here." Barbara shrugged reading her book.

"Okay then. Be careful, five-years alone on an uncharted island can make a guy," Oliver whispered into Barbara's eye, "Untamable."

Barbara shuddered as she felt Oliver's warm breath on her neck. But snapped back out of it, "Well you've waited for five-years, so there is no harm in waiting a bit longer then, is there?" Barbara teased.

"Wait, I have to wait?" Oliver teased back.

"Yeah, from now to never." Barbara smiled.

"Oh, Barbara Gordon, the one that got away. I'll write that in my biography." Oliver joked.

"Oh, by the way, I officially can not come to your party." Barbara moaned.

"Why not?" Oliver pouted.

"My doctor wants me to see him. Just a check-up, I be over if I have time." Barbara replied.

"You are no fun." Barbara just laughed at her friend's silliness. "What are you reading?"

"The Hunger Games." Barbara replied.

"What is it about?" Oliver asked.

"A girl who has to go into an arena with 23 other people and fight to the death. You would like it, the girl's choice of weapon is a bow & arrow." Barbara giggled.

"So Miss Gordon, you believe that I'm the Starling City Hooded-killer?" Oliver spoke dramatically when he got to Starling City.

"Maybe," Barbara teased.

"What you believe that I possess the master archery skills as your 'Katniss Everdeen'?" Oliver read off Barbara's book.

"Now let's not go that far. I'm just saying, you have been full of surprises lately." Barbara pointed out, as she took her legs off Oliver and sat on the edge of the lounge chair.

"I heard about what happened at the prison, from Laurel." Oliver said, seriously.

Barbara knew that Oliver would bring it up, "And?"

"I'm sorry." Oliver replied.

"For what?" Barbara asked. 'Is he going to tell the truth?' Barbara asked.

"For not being there for you." Oliver replied.

"Don't worry," Barbara mentally frowned, "I was saved by The Hood anyway."

"What was he like?" Oliver asked.

'What was I like, more like.' Barbara thought. "He was angry, that this man was going to kill me. I don't know why. I was scared." Oliver faced down to the ground, "But, the anger he used, made me also feel safe, like he would never hurt me." Barbara watched Oliver's facial expression turn from guilt to shock.

Oliver looked up to Barbara, both eyes meeting. They faces weren't close, but the atmosphere was hot. Barbara turned away just in time as Tim walked in from the back door.

"Barbara, can we talk?" Tim asked.

Barbara give Tim eye contact, "Sure."

Before Barbara got up, Oliver waved his hand, "I will give you some privacy."

Oliver got up and left, leaving Tim to talk to Barbara, "I'm sorry."

"Forgot about it," Barbara murmured.

"No, Barbara. I can't tell you what he is going to think of you, because I'm not him." Tim replied. "I know you will always be there for your friends and I was wrong to think that you should go against them."

"Tim, I forgive you, okay? Don't go all kids-show on me with the whole 'friend' speech." Tim laughed.

"So what's the plan by the way, about tonight?" Tim asked.

Barbara simply replied, "Robin is going to be doing the usual."

"What about you?" Tim asked.

Barbara got up and headed to the back door, heading out, "I am going to be making a quick visit to someone tonight."

* * *

Oliver had given his little speech at his party, after the polygraph which involved Oliver trying to convince Detective Lance he wasn't the Hood. Oliver met with Diggle, who he trusted to be the Hood, so that Oliver would have an alibi.

"We have a problem." Diggle muttered, as he and Oliver moved past.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"The suit is gone." Diggle muttered again.

"That's impossible." Oliver replied.

"I checked all over, there is no sign of it." Diggle muttered, trying to convince Oliver.

"Did you check the surveillance cameras?" Oliver asked.

"Yes and the footage was removed that would of recorded this morning." Diggle and Oliver had managed to get to Oliver's room, not drawing any attention to themselves.

"Damm it." Oliver rubbed his hair. "Did they take my bow as well?"

"No, the only thing I could guess that they took was one of your arrows." Diggle answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Oliver's voice got slightly louder.

"Oliver, tell me you have a spare hood or something." Diggle replied.

"No, I never thought it would get stolen." Oliver joked, bitterly.

"What are we going to do?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to jail." Oliver huffed.

There was a knock on the door, "Oliver?" Oliver faced the door, It was Laurel. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, actually, I was just leaving. Enjoy your party, Oliver." Diggle looked at Oliver, like he should enjoy probably his last ever party.

After Diggle left, Laurel looked around the room, "I can't remember the last time I was your room."

"I can, Halloween, 2005. We were getting ready for Tommy's party." Oliver smiled.

"Oh, right, and I wore those horrible fish-nets." Laurel shook her head.

"I thought you looked good." Oliver cooed, smoothly. The words rolling of his tongue.

Laurel smiled, but stopped smiling as she turn to Oliver, "Listen, I just came over to apologise for my father's behaviour today, during the polygraph."

Oliver shook his head, "You don't have to apologise for him. Your father has every right to feel any way he wants."

"It wasn't just Sarah, Ollie." Laurel added.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"After Sarah died, my father threw himself into his work. I think that is part of the reason I'm an attorney. He ran into the law and I followed." Laurel shook her head for the next part, "But my mother couldn't."

Oliver closed his eyes to show he knew what Laurel meant, "So she left him, she left us." Oliver opened his mouth, trying to find the right words to say to Laurel, "Look, I'm not telling you this to feel bad or worse, I just really want you to understand him."

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, "Why don't you hate me?" Oliver nodded his head as her said the next part, "You should."

"I did. For so long, I did, Ollie. But then Barbara told me that you can't be blamed for everything that happened in my life, and after today, I realised, I was so focus on what happened to my family that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you."

Oliver looked down with closed eyes, "I didn't know about the torture or your scars. What happened on that island, was far worst than what you deserved." Laurel looked down at Oliver's chest, "And I was wrong, that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know, I need to see."

Oliver asked, "Are you sure?"

Laurel nodded, "Yes."

Oliver slowly lifted his hands to his top button on his denim-prison shirt, slowly undoing each button one by one. Laurel parted the shirt with her hands, revealing Oliver's chest, already spotting two scars on the left and one scar on the right. Laurel looked down, seeing two more on his abdomen.

"How did you survive this?" Laurel asked.

"There were times where I wanted to die," Laurel looked back up to Oliver, "In the end, there was something I wanted more." Laurel looked into his eyes. 'This is it," Oliver thought, "This will answer my question that I needed to know for a long time," Laurel moved closer, "Do I still feel it?"

Oliver moves his head down, his lips connecting with Laurel's. At first it was just a touch, but both started to move their lips. After ten seconds, Both moved back a bit, Oliver looked at Laurel, with Laurel staring back as well. "You didn't feel anything either, did you?" Laurel asked.

Oliver shook his head, "No."

The corner of Laurel's lips went slightly upwards, so did Oliver's and before they knew it, both were laughing, "I can't believe after all this build up, there isn't anything." Laurel giggled.

"I was slightly hoping it would be like our first kiss." Oliver rubbed the back of his head.

"What, outside my apartment?" Laurel asked.

"No, at the party. The Halloween party at 2001, at Tommy's." Oliver replied.

"Oliver, you and I didn't hook up at that party." Laurel shook her head.

"Yeah, we did. You and I were drunk, it was dark. You, in your Gryffindor schoolgirl outfit, had your back to the wall, me, in my Slytherin school-boy outfit, with my arms blocked you from going anywhere. Then we made-out, it was magical and I'm just saying that because of the whole Harry Potter theme we had" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Before I charge you with what sounds a bit like attempted rape," Oliver laughed, "I know that wasn't me. Firstly, I have never read the Harry Potter books," Oliver gasped, "Secondly, I had to pick Sarah up from her school production because my parents were on their wedding anniversary."

"So who was it then?" Oliver asked.

**FLASHBACK**

Laurel, in her sexy-cop costume, was looking around the dark room, not bothering to call out for her friend, Barbara Gordon, over the loud noise. Laurel caught Barbara, looking like Ginny Weasely, from the corner of eye, making out with Oliver Queen, who could be Draco Malfoy.

Laurel couldn't help but sound like a lunatic as she walked down the streets, laughing her head off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Must off been some random girl who got lucky." Laurel smiled, hiding her laughter.

Oliver smiled, "What do we do now?"

Laurel shook her head, still keeping her smile, "I guess we can be friends, I mean now that we have finally cleared that up."

Oliver's smile grew bigger by the tiniest bit, "I would like that."

* * *

"M245 machine gun," A thug passed a heavy-looking gun to Leo Mueller, "Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute."

Mueller threw the gun to one of the customers, possibly a gang member. The lights went out, everyone started to panicking. The Hood came out of nowhere and landed on top of one of Mueller's goons. The other goon went to kick The Hood from in they back, but The Hood grabbed the brute's leg with her arm, dropped her elbow on it, snapping something and kicked the brute in the abdomen, sending him crashing, back-first into the truck.

One of the gang member's went to punch The Hood, but they grabbed the other man by the arm, punched the man in the side of the face, before delivering a knee-smack to the face. The others had managed to drive away before they got beaten down as well.

The Hood looked around, observing the remains of the little brawl that took place. After making sure they were all knocked out, The Hood took out an arrow and knelt by one of the unconscious men, "I'm sorry." The Hood whispered, before driving the arrow downwards, right through the arm.

* * *

Tim had got back home early, after stopping one mugging and two attempts of rape. Tim was cooking dinner, more like burning dinner, when they was a knock on the door. Tim wiped his hands with the towel as he walked to the front door. When he opened it, there was a man standing there, both hands behind his back, "Is Miss Gordon in?"

"No, she is over at a friend's party. May I take a message?" Tim asked.

"Sure thing, kid." The man wiped out a gun, but Tim was fast. Tim hand-chopped the man's wrist, disarming him. Afterwards, the man threw a punch, but Tim grabbed his fist and twisted it, breaking his hand. The man had two useless-hands. Tim finished it all off by delivering a kick to the chest, knocking him to the wall and knocking him out of conscious.

Tim grabbed his mobile-phone, "Hello? 911? I need the police. I was just attacked by a gunman."

* * *

Oliver was sitting on his couch in the living room, an ice pack on his leg, Thea stroking his arm for comfort, Tommy sitting in a different chair and Lance getting off the phone.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Oliver asked.

Lance got off his phone, "Because when I heard someone attacked Tim Drake at Barbara Gordon's apartment, I could only guess someone watched the news and decided to go after the other half of the 'super-couple' as well."

"Oh my God. Is Tim alright?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, the kid has definitely learnt a few things from his step-sister, Barbara." Lance replied.

"Oliver," Moira ran to Oliver, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mum, I'm alright." Oliver shrugged.

Moira turned to Lance, "This is your fault. You exposed Oliver publicly and let the media bring Barbara into this as well, making them both targets." Oliver finally saw the mother's rage in Moira.

"Do you have any idea on who attacked Oliver?" Walter asked.

"We have identified him yet, but it was obviously a target at The Hood." Lance said, quietly.

Lance went down and started to unlock the ankle device, "What are you doing?" Oliver asked, genuinely confused.

"We got a call, The Hood stopped a weapons deal this evening," Oliver had to refrain from widening his eyes in disbelieve, "Multiple witnesses and one of The Hood's arrows was lodged into one of the men's left-arm. The charges against you have been dropped."

Oliver couldn't believe it. The Hood was out there, fighting crime. Oliver had to make sure he wasn't smiling or open his mouth from shock.

Moira turned to Detective Lance, "I know you have a grudge against my family, but get the hell out of my house."

Lance nodded, leaving the living room. Everyone was smiling for it being over, Oliver was to busy thinking about the Hood.

* * *

Barbara got home late that evening, "Tim?" Barbara called out.

"I'm in my room." Tim called back.

Barbara ran into his room, "Thank God. Moira called and said you got attacked."

Tim didn't say anything, until both of them laughed, "I actually thought you were scared for me then."

Barbara laughed, "Of course not, It takes more than a simple hitman to get us worried."

"Police have interviewed him, but this guy is saying nothing." Tim shrugged, "Probably just someone going after Oliver's lover." Tim rolled the word lover of his tongue.

Barbara whacked him with the pillow from his bed, "Shut up."

"So how did your plan go? I heard from the news channel that The Hood was out and about tonight." Tim looked at Barbara, grinning.

"Yes, well I decided that I was going to be Robin Hood tonight and set the police off Oliver." Barbara winked.

Tim smiled, "But now what?"

Barbara walked to Tim's bedroom door and turned back, "Now we need to have a discussion, before we continue anything else." Barbara smiled and walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver was going through his room, picking up everything broken or misplaced. "Need a hand, Robin Hood?" oliver turned round to see Barbara, wearing a black and white striped top with denim jeans and black converse.

"Sure." Oliver smiled. Barbara started to pick up some of the stuff on the floor. "So you couldn't make it to my party then."

"Sorry, just had to check on Tim after the whole him nearly getting killed thing." Barbara shrugged.

"How is he, by the way?" Oliver asked.

"He's alright. If you can survive a day in Gotham City than you can survive a day in Starling City." Barbara grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Barbara replied.

"Do you remember the 2001 Halloween party, Tommy's?" Oliver asked.

Barbara froze, remembering that night too well, "Yeah." Barbara repeated.

"Do you remember anyone in a Gryffindor schoolgirl outfit?" Oliver waved his and over his body when he spoke.

"Nope, that doesn't ring a bell." Barbara answered. "Why?"

"I always thought it was Laurel, but she said that it wasn't her." Oliver replied. "That's sort of the reason I went after Laurel, I always assumed it was her that gave me that mind-blowing kiss." Oliver looked up at his remembered the kiss. It was like every part of his body lit up just by that one piece of human contact.

Barbara found it hard to hide her smile; it was good for her too. "So, hearing about last night, you're not my knight in green leather armour?"

Oliver turned to Barbara, "Who says that I'm not your knight in regular shining armour?"

Barbara giggled, "Green is more my thing."

"Even after everything you saw that guy do, you don't hate him?" Oliver asked, with curiosity in his eyes.

Barbara stared in the space in front of her, before shaking her head, "I can't hate someone who is saving the city."

"He's also a killer." Oliver tried to argue.

"True, but the guy had two chances of piercing me with his arrow but," Barbara turned red when she finished that line, Oliver smirked, "That came out so wrong."

"Good thing Tommy didn't hear you say that. He may of liked it, hearing you talk dirty." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't think that just because you were dropped as being The Hood, doesn't mean I won't charge you with sexual harassment." Barbara pointed her finger at Oliver.

"You're the one talking about being pierced with an arrow." Oliver countered.

"One of this days Oliver Queen," Barbara was interrupted, as Barbara's cellphone went off, "It's Tim, I need to meet up with him, see you later?" Barbara asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, right now, I need to sort out this mess." Oliver lifted up a broken picture frame.

Barbara waved her goodbye before walking out of Oliver's room. As soon as Barbara left, Oliver went to call Diggle, arranging their meeting tonight, at the factory.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle both arrived at the base, "Oliver what are we going to do about," Oliver moved his arm in front of Diggle stopping him.

Oliver looked around the room, slowly grabbing his bow and an arrow, "Come out."

"Didn't think you would notice, Mr Queen." Robin dropped down to the center of the room. "I'm amazed by how good your eyes are." Robin was speaking in his normal voice, which sounded familiar to Oliver and Diggle.

"How did you find this place?" Oliver asked, bow ready and arrow aimed.

"Drop the bow, then we can talk." Robin replied. Oliver took a while before he lowered his bow. "As you remember, a friend improved your computer security-system. My friend told me your location."

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I'm returning this." Robin took out Oliver's suit and threw it onto the ground in front of Oliver.

"You were the one who dressed up as the Hood last night?" Diggle asked.

"Before I continue and answer that question, I think it is rude that I still have my hood up." Robin pulled his hood down and removed his mask, revealing the face of Tim Drake.

"Wait, Tim? Tim! You're Barbara's step-brother. You're Robin?" Diggle asked.

"Well, pretty much." Tim pulled on his cape.

"You've been the one helping me?" Oliver asked.

"Trust me, I don't like helping a killer, but I do as I'm told." Tim shrugged.

"So, it was you las night in the Hood?" Diggle asked, again.

"Oh no. I would have loved to watch Oliver go to prison. But she couldn't let that happen." Tim smiled.

"She?" Oliver asked.

As if one cue, the sound of heels walking got louder and louder, before Barbara Gordon stepped into the light, wearing a black coat with black denim jeans and black boots. "Hello, Diggle, Oliver." The shock on Oliver's and Diggle's face was beyond anything, both believing this to be some joke.

"We have a lot of things to discuss." Barbara smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 6! So everything comes out!**

**I have lost interest in Robbie Amell being Tim Drake. I had someone random private message me saying Darren Criss would be a good Tim Drake. I was thinking maybe either Jeremy Sumpter or Colton Haynes, who is playing Roy Harper. So I decided for you, the readers to decide who should be Robin.**

**Speaking of Roy Harper, he will not be making an appearance in my ARO stories as he will be replaced with Robin.**

**Not to mention: ****1020 views, ****10 favourites and ****12 followers! ****You guys are amazing!**

**Next chapter will be made up, starring guest appearances from your DKT favourites!**

**Review what you thought of the chapter; Barbara & Tim revealing themselves to Oliver and who you think should be Robin.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Late Halloween

Chapter 7: The Late Halloween

Oliver and Diggle just stared at Barbara. Barbara Gordon, Oliver's best friend and yet here she was. Barbara Gordon knew who Oliver was.

"So when I said we had some things to discuss, I didn't mean we would do this in silence." Barbara smiled.

"Barbara- What- Who- What are you doing?" Oliver asked, his voice unsteady from the shock of finding out Barbara was behind helping Oliver.

"Well, me and Tim decided that we need to have a talk with you, Oliver. You have been a hand full, this past few weeks." Barbara replied.

"How long?" Oliver asked.

"How long what?" Tim asked back.

"How long have both of you known about me?" Oliver asked, aggressively.

Barbara hid her discomfort with Oliver's aggressiveness, "We saw you kill those red-skull mask men." Barbara replied.

Oliver's eyes narrowed, "You've known all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"Don't act like you're a saint, Oliver, you didn't tell anyone about your little night hobbies," Barbara looked at Diggle, "Well, at least you told someone, by the looks of it."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Oliver asked.

Barbara turned back to Oliver, "Well, why didn't you tell me about all of this?" Barbara waved her hand, indicating the room.

"Stop avoiding my question." Oliver spoke with the same aggressive tone.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tim shouted.

Diggle's hand moved slowly to his gun, "I wouldn't get your gun out, Diggle. I disrupted it as soon as you walked in." Barbara held a device in her hand. Diggle picked his gun up and tested to see if it was jammed; it was.

Oliver looked at Barbara, "Why are you coming to us? Why now?"

"Well, what's the point of thanking someone you can't face. Not to mention that I owed you for saving my life." Barbara replied.

"You pretended to be angry at me, make me feel guilty that I couldn't tell you," Oliver moved closer, Tim stood in his way.

"Don't worry, Tim. I'm fine." Barbara spoke, Tim tilted his head to Barbara, then stood back and allowed Oliver to move closer to Barbara.

Oliver continued moving closer to Barbara, so he was looking down at her, "You made me feel guilty that I couldn't tell you,"

Barbara turned away, "Don't give me any of that, Oliver. You could have told me anytime. But you chose to leave me out, not letting me in."

"So it is that then, I have to tell you something to know something about you?" Oliver asked, voice getting louder.

"It's trust, Oliver. I can't trust someone who doesn't tell me!" Barbara shouted.

"That makes two of us!" Oliver shouted back. Diggle and Tim just stared as the two argued.

Barbara and Oliver glared at each other, the tension was so thick. Barbara smiled, "Ironic, really. You're the one treating me like a criminal." Barbara tip-toed so she could whisper into Oliver's ear, "But I'm not the one with blood on their hands."

Oliver backed off and aimed his bow at Barbara, targeting her heart. Tim and Diggle stared in disbelief, not expecting it to go this far. Barbara kept her poker face, "Go on, then." Barbara stepped closer, Oliver kept his grip firm on the string and arrow. "If you really want to kill me, end my life, then do it. Pierce my heart with your arrow." Barbara said, with absolute calmness.

Oliver kept his grip on the bow, not breaking eye contact with Barbara. Tim wouldn't intervene, neither would Diggle, both wanted to see if Oliver would go through with it.

He didn't. Oliver lowered his bow. Barbara held back drawing in breath, only for a split second believing Oliver would go through with it, "Tim, let's go."

Barbara walked up to Oliver's side, before he grabbed her arm, the grip bruising Barbara's skin and whispered into her ear, "Don't think for one second that you are safe." Barbara didn't look at Oliver as he spoke, "Watch your back, Barbara."

Barbara smiled, "Oliver," Barbara quickly grabbed Oliver's wrist and squeezed, forcing him to lose his grip, "Don't tell me what to do."

Barbara dropped her grip on Oliver's wrist and walked off, Tim following, glaring down Oliver. Diggle didn't look at Barbara, which made Barbara upset, not visibly though. Barbara and Tim left, leaving Oliver and Diggle alone. Oliver turned to the nearest table, before punching it.

"Oliver," Diggle tried to calm Oliver down.

"This whole time she knew! This whole time!" Oliver punched the table again, this time causing a dent.

"Oliver, stop!" Diggle shouted.

Oliver breathed heavily through his nose, clenching his eyes to calm down. "She knew, she knew all this time."

Barbara and a now masked Robin walked out of the factory, "That went well." Robin stated.

"Oliver will come down, he is just in shock." Barbara replied, calmly. But when she got to the car she borrowed from Tim, she kicked it. "God, damm it!"

Robin just watched, "It will be alright, Barbara."

Barbara breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, "I know it will. Just wish I didn't have to ruin my friendship with Oliver in the process."

"You won't, like you said, he is in shock." Tim replied.

Barbara looked up at the sky, not a cloud to be found.

* * *

Arkham Asylum.

Where all those who suffer mental illnesses or have suffered psychological damage go to, in hopes of making a full recovery. But they never do.

A hispanic, young guard was in his room, the security room. He was in charge of making sure nothing came in or out of his ward. His ward was for those who were considered the most dangerous inmates in the whole asylum. Doctors are lucky if they come out of this place alive, and sane.

The guard heard a knocking on the glass window, he looked up to find his friend, also a guard, there, "Eric? Hey man, when did you start working on Saturdays?"

Eric looked confused at his friend, "Mark, What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my usual check-up, what are you doing here?" Mark asked Eric's question back at him.

Eric walked out of his security room and walked to his friend, "Listen, you need to leave,"

"What are you talking about?" Mark laughed.

"You need to leave, now." Eric tried to pull on Mark's arm, put Mark pulled it out of Eric's grip.

"Not until you explain," Mark's body fell down to Eric's right, blood splattered on the walls and blood leaking out of Mark's head.

Eric closed his eyes, before looking at the armed thugs walking into the ward, "You didn't need to kill him."

"He would have been another witness and would have slowed us down." The thug smiled.

"Listen, just give me my money and I will get him out for you." Eric held out his hand.

"Fine." The thug smirked, passing him a thick stack of cash. Eric looked through the money before grabbing his key card and unlocking the main door to the cell blocks.

Eric looked back to see the thugs weren't walking behind him, "Aren't you coming?"

"You go in alone and you will come back with the boss." The thug still had his smirk on his slimy, fat face.

Eric decided to go alone. As Eric walked down the cell block, ignoring the cries of the insane, the lights flickered off, then back on. Eric shrugged it off, Arkham was falling into pieces anyway.

Eric got to his cell block. Eric never liked him or what he did. Eric barely survived when this guy was out and about. But he needed the money. Eric swiped his key card, opening the cell door. But when he opened it, the room was pitch black. The lights are always on at night, but are dim so the inmates can get some sleep.

"Hey, where are you?" Eric walked into the dark room, as soon as he got into the center, the door slammed shut on him, leaving him in darkness. The man ran to find the door, but he kept running, "No! This isn't funny! Please! Get me out of here! Get me out of here!" Eric shouted, running for what already felt like a lifetime.

In reality, Eric was screaming on the floor, having a seizure. The thugs walked in, all of them wearing gas masks. The fat thug, who seemed to be the one in charge, knelt beside Eric, taking the cash and the key card from Eric. "Can't you just put the bastard out of his misery?" One of the skinny thugs asked.

The fat one turned to the skinny thug, "The boss wants to analyse him, see what this guy is screaming about."

"That's sick." The skinny thug snapped, obviously disturbed by Eric and his screaming.

"That's how the boss rolls, if you have a problem with it, go confront him about it. I'm sure you two would have an interesting conversation." The fat thug laughed, so did the others, but not the skinny one.

The fat one walked to the door to the cell, where his boss told him that was the cell he would be in. The fat thug swiped the key card down the panel, the green light flashed, indicating he could open the door. The fat thug opened the door, revealing a skinny-looking man with black hair, sitting on his bed, wearing an orange suit worn by the inmates of Arkham Asylum.

"Nice to see that you're on time." The man spoke with a calm voice.

"Of course, can't be late for your 'welcome home party' now can we?" The fat thug snickered.

"Is that our friend out there? Screaming for death?" The man smiled, sickly.

"Yeah, the bastard's got it bad." The fat one laughed.

"Do you have my face?" The man held out his pale, bony hand.

"Sure thing." The fat thug looked through his shoulder bag and pulled out a mask, handing the mask to the pale man, "Nice to have you back, Mr Crane."

"No," Jonathan Crane pulled on his mask, "Scarecrow." The mask was exactly the same like before, including the knot rope around Scarecrow's neck. "Now let's see Eric, shall we?"

Scarecrow walked out of his cell, "It's a good thing I took my medication." Scarecrow laughed, referring to the antidote stolen from Arkham Asylum's infirmary.

Eric was still screaming, now with less seizures. Scarecrow knelt by Eric's side, staring down through the holes in the mask, "Please," Eric begged, "Turn on the lights."

Scarecrow moaned, "Achluophobia. He is scared of the dark. How boring." Scarecrow patted one of the thug's shoulders, "Put the man out of his misery."

The thug took out his silencer and shot Eric in the head, muting the screams. Dead silence filled the ward. "So boss, what are the bombs for anyway?" The fat thug asked.

"Well, what better way to introduce myself into the world than with a bang." The thugs couldn't see Scarecrow's face underneath his mask, but they could tell he was smiling.

After the thugs had placed the bombs on the wall found at the end of the ward, Scarecrow pressed the detonator, causing a massive explosion which took down the wall completely. The brand new hole showed that there was a rooftop that could be walked on.

"So boss, how does it feel to be free in Gotham again?" The fat thug asked, as Scarecrow and the rest of the thugs walked out from Arkham Asylum.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't staying in Gotham." Scarecrow replied.

The fat thug grinned, "Getting out of Gotham, I like it. So where to? Bludhaven? Coast City? Metropolis?"

Scarecrow stared at Gotham's city lights, before turning away from them, "No. We going to the city which holds the most value."

"And where would that be?" The fat thug asked.

"Starling City."

* * *

"In other news, Gotham City's mental institution, Arkham Asylum, was the scene of a massive breakout. The mental institution was broken into by hired thugs, expected to be working for Johnathan Crane, who refers to himself as Scarecrow. The former doctor of Arkham Asylum was revealed almost ten years ago to have been part of the conspiracy to poison Gotham City's residents with a hallucinogen. The man was stopped along with his partners by the Batman. Crane was locked up for 9 years, but during the time when Gotham was taken over by Bane, Crane acted as a judge, sentencing those who , in his own opinion, wronged the people; to either death or exile, where most would die anyway. Crane is rumoured to have left Gotham City and is heading to Starling City. If the rumours are true and anyone sees him, do not approach Crane. He is extremely dangerous, highly armed and when seen, call 911 for police."

Diggle watched the news at the base; Oliver was listening whilst performing pull ups. "Scarecrow? This guy serious?"

Diggle switched off the news, "This guy is dead serious, he uses toxins that mess up your head, makes you see everything you fear."

"And Batman took him down?" Oliver asked as he stopped doing pull ups and landed on the mat.

"No, that's the thing. Crane was found unconscious, apparently someone tasered him in the face." Oliver hissed, imaging how painful that must off been.

"And Crane was in charge of the whole poisoning Gotham thing?" Oliver asked, wiping his face and chest with a towel.

"The court said he was, but they are people saying that the person on the train ,which that apparently contained the bomb, who Batman also fought, was in charge." Diggle explained.

"If Scarecrow comes over to Starling City, I will be ready." Oliver got his bow out and started practicing his shot with the tennis balls.

Diggle frowned at Oliver, "Are we going to talk about Barbara?"

Oliver scrapped the last tennis ball, "Diggle,"

"Oliver, we need to hear Barbara and Tim out." Diggle argued.

"They knew this whole time, how can we trust them?" Oliver countered.

"Barbara could have told the police, but she didn't. Instead, she helped your ass out by stopping the Leo Mueller." Diggle argued back.

Oliver growled, "I know that, but it's just,"

"Oliver, Barbara may still be your friend. I think we should talk to her." Diggle placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "I think you should talk to her."

Oliver stared at the tennis ball he missed, thinking it over. Was Barbara Gordon Jr. worth it?

* * *

Barbara stared at the TV, watching the news. 'Scarecrow, great.'

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara and the police officer couldn't find her father, James Gordon, anyway. Barbara watched as the police were arresting the escaped inmates, some with more force than needed. Barbara was keeping an eye out for her father, but found the sight of a young, familiar boy, being pushed by one of the SWAT team-members.

"Hey!" Barbara shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" Barbara pulled the boy behind her back, who she recognised as the boy she found crying in the alleyways, Tim drake.

The man just pointed at Barbara, when a man walked out of the van, "Gentlemen, time to spread the word," Barbara noticed a machine, which started to make a sound, "And the word is," Barbara, widened her eyes, "Panic."

The man pressed the button on the machine, causing the drains to explode, realising a gas into the air. Barbara shielded Tim, getting him to safer place than with the other men. Barbara looked up to see streets fogged by the gas. Barbara remembered the antidote in her pocket and stabbed it into her leg, ignoring the stinging pain that came from it.

"Can anyone hear me?" Barbara heard a man's voice, but when she turned it was to a dead policeman's body, through the radio, "What's going on in there?"

Barbara picked up the radio, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"This is Barbara Gordon, daughter to James 'Jim' Gordon," Barbara heard over the radio a sound of a struggle.

"Barbara, what the hell are you doing on that island?" James shouted.

"Dad, I'm alright. A group of men have realised a toxin into the air, most likely a hallucinogen." Barbara replied.

"Barbara, get out of there!" James shouted over the radio.

"Dad, don't send anyone in here," Barbara stopped talking when she heard sounds of a horse marching down the streets, Barbara turned to see a man wearing a Scarecrow mask, riding a horse.

Barbara dropped the radio, not listening to her father, "Barbara? Barbara!"

"Who's afraid of the Scarecrow?" The man shouted with glee, looking at Tim

Barbara ran and grabbed Tim, "Stay the hell away!"

"What do you see, what do you fear?" Scarecrow asked, facing Barbara, as though she was to see something.

"I see a pathetic man dressing up as a Scarecrow!" Barbara spat, running in the opposite direction.

Scarecrow was stunned, "How are you not infected?" When Barbara started to run, he chased her with his horse, "How?" He shouted.

Barbara ran through the streets, holding Tim's arm, as Scarecrow was in pursuit. Barbara swerved through the screaming citizens, ignoring their pleas of help or mercy. When Barbara and Tim were cornered, Barbara turned back to see Scarecrow, with his horse waving its front legs in the air.

Tim saw a headless horse man, with its horse snorted fire from its nose. "How do you not fear me?" Scarecrow shouted at Barbara, who picked something out of her other pocket, "Why don't you fear me?" Barbara shot her taser at Scarecrow, which hit him right through the eye holes.

Scarecrow screamed in agony, his horse carrying him away.

But Barbara was not safe, yet.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Why couldn't it be someone less dangerous, like,' Barbara lost her train of thought when she heard Tim.

"Barbara, did you hear the news?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, Crane's loose. Don't worry though, Tim. The guy is nothing without Ra's Al Ghul." Barbara waved her hand, like she was brushing Crane aside as though he was trash.

"Still, I phoned Lucius. He'll send us some of the antidotes over to you. Expect them to be delivered to you, at home or work." Tim added.

"Today or tomorrow?" Barbara asked.

"The man can invent a bo-staff that can turn into a bullet-proof shield. I'm sure he can deliever an antidote in one day." Tim laughed.

"Yeah, well if Scarecrow is out, I'm expect it to be busy with orders for anti-toxins." Barbara turn to the TV.

The news channel was still showing the mug-shot of Johnathan Crane. Crane had two dots underneath his eyes where Barbara tasered him.

* * *

A security guard was doing his usual routine. Checking the warehouse; then he will go home and secretly watch that show about singing high school students. The lights flickered, the guard ignored it, 'No one uses the warehouse anymore,' The guard thought, 'Expect those who want to have their 'business' deals in private.'

The guard felt a drop of water hit his head, the man looked up to see there was a leak. The man ignored the leak, but was hit on the head with another drop of water. "What the hell?" The guard looked up to see the ceiling dripping all over, before the ceiling was caked in leaks. The floor quickly became wet, then damp, then flooded, then knee-length.

The guard tried to move, but his feet were stuck, "No, come on!" The man panicked as the water got higher, up to his waist. The man tried to push his body forward, "What the- Why can't I move?" The water was chest high now.

The man splashed around him with his arms, both under water now. "Oh God, someone help me!" The guard screamed. The water now swallowed the guard's fat shoulders, before the guard's head went under as well, bubbles forming from the man's screams.

In reality, the man was waving his arms, gasping for air he already had. Scarecrow circled his prey, "Hydrophobia. The man believes he is drowning." Scarecrow took his gun out and shot the man in the head, the shot echoing through the warehouse.

* * *

Robin was doing his usual routine. Eat dinner, go to church, jump from rooftop to rooftop. Robin glided to the next rooftop, rolling down to reduce impact and ran to the next one. The next rooftop was higher than the one Robin was on, so he took out his grappling gun and shot at the building, flying up into the sky.

An arrow cut through the grappling rope, causing Robin to land on his back with a grunt. 'That's going to leave a bruise.'

A foot stepped on Robin's chest, trapping him underneath. Robin looked up, to see the tip of an arrow, "What are you and Barbara planning?" The Hood asked.

Robin smirked, "You're not going to kill me."

"Why not?" The Hood asked, adding more pressure.

"Because Barbara would never forgive you." Robin chuckled, finding it slightly more hard to breathe.

The Hood tried to strike fear into Robin and failed; so he lifted his foot off Robin and stepped back, lowering his bow. "What are you two planning?"

Robin coughed, "Nothing. The reason why we revealed ourselves to you and Diggle in the first place is because she didn't want to lie to you anymore." The Hood's eyes turned away for a second, "Something you obviously don't agree on."

The Hood asked, trying to change the topic, "What can you tell me about Scarecrow?"

Robin's cocky smile faded away, "I was not old enough to have fought him." Robin turned away, before adding, "Ask her."

"Wait, before you go," Robin turned his head so he could face The Hood, "Why did you come to Starling City?"

Robin paused before answering, "She needed to escape her island." Robin picked up his grappling gun, taking out the broken wire and adding a new one. Robin grappled away from The Hood, hoping he would talk to Barbara.

**FLASHBACK**

Tim watched as the man with the Scarecrow mask was carried away by his horse, screaming. 'I'm safe.' Tim thought, 'I'm safe.'

Tim was wrong. As soon as the Scarecrow masked man was gone, the shadows of men started forming from everywhere. One of them came out of the shadows to reveal a bald man wearing a Arkham Asylum orange-jumpsuit. The man looks at Tim, like he was easy prey and pulls out a knife from nowhere.

Barbara backs her and Tim away from the man, grabbing a gun from a dead cop. "Batman will safe us." Tim mutters, afraid if he says it out loud the bald man will attack.

Barbara aims the gun at the bald man, who Tim could hear mutter, "Zombies. You're both nothing but zombies. Let me save you from your lives of emptiness." Barbara pulled Tim behind her, Barbara was praying for Bruce to save her, or that there were bullets in the gun she was holding.

"Batman will safe us." Tim muttered.

"I know," Barbara pulled down the hammer of the gun, cocking it, "Close your eyes, Tim." Barbara let out tears, not wanting to have blood on her hands. 'Please, save us.' Barbara begged.

As though her wishes came true, Barbara felt her and Tim being pulled into the sky by a powerful force. Barbara and Tim landed on a rooftop, Barbara went to check on Tim, who was breathing heavily, "I told you he would come." Tim muttered.

"Barbara," Barbara turned to see her dark knight, "I need your help."

"What about Tim?" Barbara pointed to the little boy.

"I'll make sure he gets to safety, but you need to get to the Tumbler." Batman held up a small device, "Can you drive stick?"

"Yeah, but why do I need to get to the Tumbler?" Barbara asked.

"You need to take down the railway line which leads Arkham Island to Wayne Enterprises, otherwise the whole of Gotham will be like this." Batman replied.

"Okay, I'll get to it. Just tell me where it is." Barbara replied.

"Go down the fire escape and head to the bridge you came in through, the Tumbler will be there," Batman pulled out a stick-like device, "This will open it, I have set the Tumbler to autopilot, all you need to do is have a good-aim." Batman handed the device to Barbara.

"Got it." Barbara ran to the fire escape, turning back to see Batman carrying Tim away to safety.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

The next day, Barbara was at a café with Laurel, both talking about their day so far. "Hey, did you know that Tommy is having his Halloween party tonight?" Laurel asked, sipping her coffee.

"Halloween was ages ago. Why is he having it now?" Barbara asked back.

"Well let's see, the shootings, the fact that Oliver Queen was accused of being Robin Hood, and," Laurel stopped when she notice Barbara move uncomfortably at the mention of Oliver. "What has Ollie done now, Barbara?"

"Nothing, nothing." Barbara shook her head to try to convince Laurel.

Laurel went pale, "Did he tell you that we kissed the other night?"

Barbara's mouth opened, "What?"

Laurel went paler, "He didn't tell you?"

"Now that you mention it, no. No Oliver didn't tell me about your little tongue war." Barbara hissed, "What the hell Laurel? I thought you and Tommy were getting serious."

"We are, it's just I needed to see if I felt anything for Oliver, which I don't." Laurel added.

"And Oliver? How did he feel about it?" Barbara asked, expecting to hear that Oliver was still head over heels for Laurel.

"He didn't feel anything. Nothing like his kiss at the Halloween party." Laurel grinned.

Barbara choked on her coffee, "What?"

Laurel grinned, "Oliver thought that it was me who was the Ginny Weasley to his Draco Malfoy that night."

"Ginny is with Harry, not Malfoy." Barbara groaned at her friend's error.

"Anyway," Laurel rolled her eyes, "That's why he went after me for all those years, because he wanted to feel that amazing kiss he had at the party."

Barbara had turned so red it would put a tomato to shame, "He said it was amazing?"

"Yes. He told me that it was and I quote 'mind-blowing' for him." Laurel rolled 'mind-blowing' off her tongue.

"Oh my God." Barbara hid her face, her cherry-coloured face.

"How was it for you?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel!" Barbara squealed.

"Oh come on, tell me." Laurel begged.

"You've kissed him, you know what his kissing skills are like." Barbara argued.

"And I felt nothing. So what did you feel when his tongue was down your throat?" Laurel giggled at Barbara turning so red that she couldn't tell where her hairline was.

"It felt like fireworks, alright?" Barbara answered. Laurel laughed her head off.

Both Laurel and Barbara had to leave because they were scaring the customers away.

* * *

Barbara returned to her office, her face back to its usual colour. 'Oh, my, God! Oliver said that our kiss was mind-blowing! I was mind-blowing!' Barbara wanted to do a little victory dance, but she had company.

Oliver Queen was sitting in Barbara's desk chair, "Hello, Barbara." Oliver greeted.

"Mr Queen," Barbara nodded, "How can I help you today?" Barbara grabbed a pen and paper, writing down something, she held it to Oliver, 'You do know there are cameras, right?'

"Yes, but I know you have disabled them a long time ago." Oliver replied.

The corner of Barbara's lips went up slightly, "So what did you come for?"

Oliver kept his blank face, "What do you know about Johnathan Crane, AKA, Scarecrow?"

Barbara was taken back, not thinking Oliver would get involved with Crane, "Nothing really, just the same as anyone else who watches the news." Barbara was being stubborn and she knew it.

"That's not what Robin told me." Oliver replied.

'I'm going to kill Tim!' Barbara shouted in her head. "Well, I don't what Tim would know. He was only nine back then."

"Barbara, don't lie to me." Oliver said.

"Rich, coming from you." Barbara snapped.

"I lied to protect those I care about, what's your excuse?" Oliver asked.

"I lied because I didn't know whether or not I could trust you." Barbara spat.

"So why did you help me with my computer system or send Tim to help me?" Oliver asked.

Barbara felt this was becoming more and more like an interrogation, "Tim didn't help you specifically and as for the computer, it was an insult. You seriously don't know how offended as was that the police didn't find you in minutes."

Oliver grew a smile, trying to hide the laughter, "You helped me because I suck with computers?"

"Yes, it is insulting. You might as well just grabbed a microphone and shouted to the world, 'Look at me! I'm The Hood!' because you were that easy to find." Barbara noticed Oliver's smiling, "Why are you smiling?"

"You helped me, just because of my computer?" Oliver asked, his left eyebrow raised.

Barbara realised how stupid that sounded and started to giggle, "Okay, fine. Ever since you were nice to me when you got back from the island, I knew you changed for the better. But when I saw you kill those thugs in the red masks, I didn't know what to think." Oliver lost his smile.

Barbara stared at the floor, "The time you saved me at the prison, You nearly killed that man,"

"He would have killed you." Oliver tried to argue.

"That doesn't mean you go and kill him." Barbara countered.

"I would kill anyone that harmed you." Oliver replied.

Barbara looked into Oliver's eyes, his piercing into hers, as though proving he was being serious, "Oliver, if someone ever tried to kill me, I would only want them to be in prison, the law can do what they want with him then."

Oliver shook his head, "If someone tried to kill you, they will answer to me."

"Oliver," Barbara grabbed both of his hands in hers, "Promise me if there was ever a time someone tried to harm me, you won't kill them."

Oliver looked into Barbara's eyes and saw that this was something important to her, "Fine, you have my word."

Barbara let go of Oliver's hands, "Thank you, now back to Crane. I will give you what you need to go after him, but it won't be until tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Because I'm going to Tommy's party." Barbara answered.

"Weird, so am I." Oliver joked.

"What are you planning on going as?" Barbara asked.

"Maybe Robin Hood?" Barbara giggled.

"No, really, what are you going as?" Barbara asked again.

"I'll surprise you." Oliver winked.

"Don't go in as Adam, that leaf wasn't hiding anything and you knew it." Barbara laughed.

"Did you see anything you like?" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nah. All I saw was a 2-inch needle." Barbara patted Oliver's head.

"Ouch," Oliver hissed, "I can assure you that there is more underneath than what you think."

Barbara turned red, "Let's stop now, this is becoming a discussion that usually involves Tommy and some dumb blonde he found at the club."

Oliver laughed, then smiled, "So what happenings now?"

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked, confused.

"Are you and Bird-boy teaming up with me, becoming my sidekicks?" Oliver mocked.

"I'm nobody's sidekick." Barbara pointed out.

"What about Tim?" Oliver asked.

"Please, he's my sidekick." Barbara clicked her fingers, making Oliver laugh.

"But in all seriousness, what happens now?" Oliver asked.

Barbara paused, "I will let you know when I know."

* * *

Barbara, Laurel and Joanna were at a costume shop, trying to buy Barbara her costume. "Come on, Batgirl. Show us your costume." Laurel called out to Barbara, who was in the charging room.

"No. Why do I have to be her? She isn't even my favourite." Barbara whined.

"Because the costume shows off your curves, and guys will love your curves." Joanna replied.

Barbara let of a huff of defeat, "Fine." Barbara pulled the curtain for her dressing room to the side to reveal her Black Widow outfit, "Happy?"

"You're so getting that, you could be a stunt-double." Laurel squealed.

"Fine, but you have to go in as the slutty nurse." Barbara stuck her tongue out.

"Only if Joanna goes as the sexy witch." Laurel pointed at Joanna.

"I thought Barbara was the witch. Right, Ginny?" Joanna grinned.

Barbara turned to Laurel, "I'm so going to kill you." Laurel was spared only for the fact Barbara was held back by Joanna.

* * *

Oliver was with Tommy, both at a different costume shop, "Tommy, I am so going to where this." Oliver came out in a Hawkeye costume, fake bow and arrows included.

"Oh man, that's awesome." Tommy laughed who was in an Iron man costume.

"Hey, Tommy, do you remember Halloween party with me being Draco Malfoy?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tommy asked.

"Do you remember a girl who went as Ginny Weasley?" Oliver asked.

Tommy thought about it, "Doesn't ring a bell, I may have some old photos laying about though, I will look through and send you the picture of her."

"Thanks." Oliver thanked.

"Why is it important?" Tommy asked.

Oliver looked at the ceiling, "I thought it was Laurel who I made out with, but it wasn't. So now I'm looking for the girl who blew my mind with that kiss."

"So she can blow your," Oliver smacked his friend's head, "Ow, I was going to say your mind again."

"No you weren't" Oliver scolded.

"Yeah I wasn't." Tommy laughed.

* * *

The nurse, the witch and the Black Widow. Barbara, Laurel and Joanna entered the massive hall which was filled with people dressed in costumes, from fat witches to hairy gorillas. "Tommy Merlyn, never seems to amaze me." Laurel laughed.

"Ladies, nice of you to drop on by." Tommy, with his Iron Man helmet on, approached the three women. "Laurel, loving the nurse look, suits you." Tommy turned to Joanna, "Joanna, rocking the witch look I see." Finally, Tommy looked at Barbara through his helmet, "Barbara," Tommy paused.

"Don't even think about making a sexual reference." Barbara stated.

"Scarlett Johannson, eat your heart out." Tommy whistled.

Barbara blushed, "That is the sweetest thing, that isn't totally sexual harassment, that you have ever said to me." Barbara hugged Tommy. After three seconds, Barbara pulled back, "Where's Ollie? Please don't tell me he is here as Robin Hood or Adam, again."

Tommy laughed, "No, but you're gonna love what he came as."

As if on cue, Oliver arrived, wearing a Hawkeye costume, "Oh my God, you guys are matching." Laurel giggled, Joanna was just laughing. Both girls were feeling like history was repeating itself.

Barbara blushed, as the Hawkeye costume showed of Oliver's muscular arms. Oliver was speechless, as the Black Widow costume hugged her body, showing off curves. Not to mention the zipper was down slightly, showing off some cleavage.

By luck, Tim arrived, wearing a Captain America costume, "So where's the Hulk and Thor?" Tim laughed, everyone else just joining in.

Thea came out of nowhere, dressed in cat suit, "Barbara Gordon. Works at the IT department by day, works for S.H.I.E.L.D at night." Thea winked, Barbara noticing Tim was looking at Thea with something awkward to Barbara in his eyes.

Barbara turned back to Oliver, who she caught smiling at her, so she returned the smile back. Barbara was glad that her and Oliver were still friends, anything else will have to be solved later on.

* * *

Scarecrow was watching the TV, as his henchmen were too busy gagging and restraining the hostages, "So boss, are you ready for tonight?" The fat thug said, carrying a camera.

"Tonight will be memorable." Scarecrow laughed, almost proving that the man had no sanity to his name, anymore.

* * *

Detective Lance was going through files at his desk when he heard someone knocking on his desk. Lance looked up to his good, old friend; Commissioner James Gordon from Gotham City. "Jim? what are you doing here?" Lance laughed, getting up to hug his best friend.

"I like to say I'm here on vacation, but I'm here because of this." James held a video tape in his hand, "You need to see this."

Lance and Gordon were in the monitor room, where all the video tapes and recording were looked over by the police. The video played, showing the mask of Scarecrow, "Good evening, Starling City. Scarecrow bringing you our latest offer." Scarecrow moved back to show the hostages, "You can save the lives of this people for ten million dollars, per head. The money needs to be here by midnight, or people will die. By the old warehouse near the outskirts. I'm sure you can find it." the video went blank.

"This guy is insane." Lance rubbed his face.

"That's Gotham for ya." Gordon

* * *

Karaoke. Freaking karaoke. Barbara was going to kill Tommy, he knew she couldn't refuse the karaoke machine if someone dared her to sing. Not only that, it was to be performed on a stage, where everyone can see you making a fool of yourself. Laurel jumped up and down when Tommy told them. "So, Barbara? Are you going to give us another wonderful performance?" Tommy snickered, Barbara not knowing at her or at the man on stage trying to see Whitney Houston's, 'I Will Always Love You'.

Barbara smiled with her lips tucked in, pinching Tommy's arm, still managing to cause some sting even when he was wearing the Iron Man armour, "I hate you, Tommy Merlyn." Oliver laughed, somewhat giving Barbara a but more courage.

Barbara slowly made her way up to the stage, whispering to the DJ what song to play she wanted him to play. The Dj nodded and Barbara turned to the microphone, hearing the piano emitting from the speakers. Barbara took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them.

_'My Kind of Love' by Emeli Sande_

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

(Barbara noticed that people in the crowd were smiling and some were whistling at Barbara, making her smile. Barbara decided to go for it, not caring if she makes a fool out of herself.)

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
Thats when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

Oliver smiled, loving Barbara's singing voice and her choice of song. Oliver noticed Tim walking through the crowd, heading for the exit. Oliver followed.

_You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.  
I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One".  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
Thats when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
Thats when you feel my kind of love.

Barbara smiled as the crowd gave her a massive applause, some whistling and others chanting, "Encore! Encore!" Barbara headed off the stage, noticing both Tim and Oliver were not where they were standing. Barbara looked to see they weren't anywhere. Barbara was going to phone Tim, but was stopped when Laurel and Joanna came up to Barbara, demanding that they plan on a group song to do.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the building, "Hey, Tim, where are you going?"

Tim growled quietly so Oliver couldn't hear; Tim wanted to do it only, "Scarecrow has sent a video tape to the news channel, demanding ten-million dollars for each hostage he has."

"Fine, I will meet you there." Oliver turned to go to his car.

"No, it will be suspicious if both of us go." Tim argued.

"Starling City is my city, Scarecrow thought wrong if he came here." Oliver countered.

"Don't think that this is your duty to be the hero." Tim yelled to Oliver, who was getting in his car.

"Why? You do." Oliver replied, closing the car door after he entered. Tim couldn't hate this guy anymore than he did right there and then.

* * *

The police were surrounding the warehouse, trying to find a way in without causing harm to the hostages. Robin was on a rooftop near by, noticing Barbara's dad was with Detective Lance.

Robin observed the warehouse, using high-tech binoculars which show the heat signature of everyone inside. Robin noticed that there was at eleven hostages and eleven others in the building. Robin put the binoculars back into his utility belt and planned how he was going to take down the gunners.

'Okay, so I will glide through the window, taking down two of the goons as I descend to the floor, and then I'll' Robin lost his train of thought as he heard the sound of gun fire. Robin took out his binoculars again and looked down at the warehouse. Some of the heat signatures were on the floor, the others were facing a brand new heat signature. 'Damm you, Oliver Queen! Some one is going to get killed!' Robin jumped off the roof and glided down to the warehouse.

The guards were firing at The Hood, each getting taken down by arrows. The thin thug had enough of this and grabbed one of the female hostages. "Stop! Stop or I will shoot her god damm brains out!" The woman screamed through her gag. Oliver only had to deal with the thin thug, as he took down the other goons. Oliver couldn't get a clear shot at the thin thug. But he didn't have to.

The sound of a broken window made the thin man look up, only to be tackled down to the ground by Robin. The female hostage had been let go as the thin thug was taken down. The thin thug fell unconscious, as his head slammed hard on the floor.

Robin looked at the Hood, hoping he watched and learned what it meant to be the hero. But before he could say anything, the sound of police entering the building emitted around the warehouse.

James entered the building, gun and flashlight aimed. Lance followed as well. James looked around the building to see that there was the seventeen hostages and the eleven henchmen on the ground, arrows sticking up in the air from their bodies. Scarecrow was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The thin thug woke up to find that the ground was where the sky should be and the sky was where the ground should be. The thin thug noticed two men, each hooded standing in front of him. "Where is Scarecrow?" Robin asked.

"I, I don't know." The thin man stuttered.

Robin turned to The Hood and nodded, signalling The Hood to shoot an arrow at the thin thug, only missing by a mini-metre from the thin thug's head. The thin thug screamed. "Don't make me ask again!" Robin shouted, "Where is Scarecrow?"

"I don't know, I swear on my mother's life!" The thin thug screamed.

"Swear on your's!" Robin shouted, The Hood shot another arrow, this time scratching the thin thug's cheek. Robin bit his tongue.

"I really don't know where he is! All I know is that here to go after someone!" The thin thug screamed in pain.

"Who?" Robin shouted.

"Some chick, maybe his ex, I don't know her." The thin thug screamed.

"Give us a name!" Robin ordered.

* * *

"Barbara!" Laurel called out, "Are you ready to perform an award-winning duet?" Laurel grinned.

"I don't know, did we suddenly inherit the angel-like singing voices of Adele?" Barbara joked.

"Well, I don't know anything about that, love." Laurel said in a cockney accent.

Barbara giggled; Tommy walked to the two women, "Has anyone seen Oliver?"

"You know Oliver, he probably went off with some random blonde." Barbara shrugged.

"I thought he was more into red-heads." Laurel smirked, the comment made Barbara cringe.

"Barbara," Barbara turned to see Joanna, who looked terrified.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" Barbara asked, worried about what has happened to her friend.

"There's a man in a scarecrow mask, saying he is going to start gunning down everyone here unless you go," Joanna didn't finish her sentence, as the sound of gunfire interrupted her. Everyone crotched down, ducking from any bullets.

Barbara looked to the entrance to see Scarecrow, with four masked thugs behind him, shooting at the ceiling. "Nobody moves, nobody dies!" The fat thug shouted.

Everyone was crouching down on the floor, some of them were crying from fear. "Sorry, Barbara, I couldn't wait." Scarecrow chuckled.

Laurel looked at Barbara, confused and scared. "Come on, Barbara. Show yourself," Scarecrow dropped his gun from the air, pointing it at Thea, "Or I will start killing people." Thea let out silent tears, too scared to make a sound.

Barbara shot up as soon as Thea was threatened, "That's not nessary, Crane."

Scarecrow turned around to face Barbara, he whistled, "Barbara Gordon. You're more beautiful than I remember." Scarecrow stepped forward, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me." As soon as Scarecrow got face-close to Barbara she looked away.

"What's wrong? Scared to look at me?" Barbara could feel the sickly smile underneath the mask.

Barbara turned to face Scarecrow, slowly, "No. I have never been scared of you."

Scarecrow laughed, "Of course not, you are different." Scarecrow spun around, "None of them know you like I do."

"You don't know jack-shit." Barbara spat.

Scarecrow laughed harder, "I know that the cure to my little toxin everyone was so grateful for, the one that saved millions, was hand-made by you."

Most of the people on the ground looked at Barbara, others paralysed with fear. Laurel and Tommy looked at Barbara with total shock, not understanding what Scarecrow said. Barbara kept her blank face, "You think I made the cure?" Barbara asked calmly.

"I know you did. Barbara Gordon Jr. Got 100% in every class she took, known for her photographic memory. Barbara Gordon, you are my ideal girl." Scarecrow let out a sigh of insane-love.

Barbara cringed, feeling sick at the thought of the psycho being in love with her. "I'm not interested." Barbara growled.

Scarecrow went silent, before snarling, "You are going to come with me, Barbara, or do people die tonight?"

Barbara kept her calm, blank face, "No." Barbara replied, "No one will die tonight."

Scarecrow chuckled, "Again, thinking smartly. That's what I love about you." Scarecrow went to stroke Barbara's cheek, but she slapped his wrist away. Scarecrow back-handed Barbara, knocking her to the ground.

Laurel ran to her friend, shielding her, "You're not taking her!"

Barbara got up and grabbed both of Laurel's arms, "Laurel, it's okay. I will be fine."

Laurel looked into Barbara's eyes shaking her head, "I am not letting you go with him."

"Laurel, I love you." Barbara hugged Laurel, "You have been an amazing sister to me."

Barbara backed away, but Laurel wouldn't let go. Tommy grabbed Laurel, "No, she isn't going with him!"

Barbara shook her head, "People will die, Laurel. I have to do this."

Laurel kept struggling against Tommy, desperate to save her friend. Scarecrow held his hand out to Barbara, "Would you like me to help you to the car?"

Barbara just headed out through the front entrance, Scarecrow followed. Laurel begged Barbara not to go. Barbara didn't look back.

* * *

Oliver and Tim ran into the building, ignoring the police. "I don't see her." Oliver growled.

Tim spotted Thea, Tommy, Laurel and Joanna by the stage, "Laurel, where's Barbara?"

Laurel couldn't speak, Tommy answered, "She was taken, by some guy with a scarecrow mask."

Oliver bit his tongue and clenched his knuckles, "Where the hell were you?" Laurel spoke, "Barbara was being taken away and you weren't here to help her." Laurel said through clenched teeth.

"Laurel," Oliver tried to think of a lie, but Tommy helped his friend out.

"Laurel, the guy was armed. Nothing Oliver could do would have helped anybody." Laurel's lips were a straight line, before she nodded.

Tim saw Barbara's father, who looked like he could break at any moment. Tim walked over, "Have the police found anything?"

James Gordon turned to Tim, "They don't have anything. Crane's vehicle was switched from a car to something else. Nothing telling us where he took Barbara."

Tim groaned, "I should of been here,"

"Nothing would have changed. Barbara wouldn't let that psycho hurt anyone, so she would have gone with Crane no matter what." James interuppted.

Tim nodded, "I need to get home, I need to do something, anything." Tim stormed of in a fit of pretend anger. James didn't stop or say anything, knowing that Tim feels useless like he did.

Tim walked out of the building, where déjà vu occurred, "What's your plan?" Oliver asked.

Tim kept walking, "It doesn't involve you."

Oliver ran so that he could stand in front of Tim, "Barbara is my friend and I will do anything to help her. So stop acting like you're the only one that wants to save her."

"I am the only one who can save her without there being any bloodshed!" Tim shouted, too angry to care if anyone heard him.

Oliver clenched his fist, something Tim noticed, "Are you going to let me help or not?" Oliver growled.

Tim walked past Oliver, brushing past his shoulder, "I'll tell you anything I can find."

* * *

Barbara woke up, not even remembering when she blacked out. 'Oh yeah, the fat-ass punched me for kicking him in the balls.' Barbara let out a small laugh. Barbara had both of her wrists tied down to a chair; her ankles too. Barbara looked around the room, it looked like an abandoned operating room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Scarecrow was in front of Barbara, sitting on a chair like her, besides the fact he was restrained.

"Why am I still breathing? I'm sure your fatso wouldn't like me still living." Barbara spat the remaining blood that was in her mouth from being punched in the face.

"Don't worry, I made sure that he wouldn't harm you ever again." Scarecrow pointed his finger to Barbara's left.

Barbara turned her head slowly to the left, to see the broken, torn corpse of the fat thug; his head was facing the ground. Barbara turned her head away from the body, "There was no need to kill him." Barbara hissed.

"Yes there was," Scarecrow countered, "He harmed you and deserved to be gutted like the pig he was."

Barbara glared at Scarecrow, "What is your problem? Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"I told you. You have stolen my heart." Barbara felted like she was going to puke, "I fell in love with you brains, your courage and you being attractive is just a bonus."

Scarecrow stretched his hand out to touch Barbara's cheek, but Barbara turned and bit his hand, drawing blood. Scarecrow yelped, "Don't you dare lay a finger on me or I swear to God I will break every bone in your body." Barbara growled, Scarecrow's blood on her lips where she had bitten him.

Scarecrow laughed, insanely, "And your fire, oh how I love that fire in your eyes." Barbara could feel Scarecrow's sickly smile through the mask.

"So if you're so madly in love with me, why are you holding me hostage?" Barbara asked, her eyes sending daggers.

"It's simple really," Scarecrow waved his hand around, casually, "Girl meets boy, boy meets girl and boy needs to know girl." Scarecrow got up from his chair and walked to a small table. On the small table was a tray with one needle on it; the needle contained an orange liquid. Scarecrow picked the needle up and turned back, "So in order for me to know you better, I need to know all of your fears, the smallest to the biggest."

Barbara knew where this was going and she didn't like it. Barbara tried to move away from Scarecrow, who was moving towards her. Barbara swung her body, Barbara and the chair she was restrained to fell to the ground, but Barbara was still restrained thanks to the chair. Scarecrow knelt so he can grab Barbara's chin, forcing her to stop struggling as her inserted the needle into her neck; the orange fluid descending through Barbara's flesh and into her blood.

Barbara could already feel it, the orange fluid burning from the inside. Barbara knew her body was rejected the liquid, the poison was like Barbara had drank molten lava and it was destroying every organ in her body. "Do you like it? It is something I have saved just for you. It is a toxin that heads straight to the brain, attacking the amygdala. It goes through your amygdala like it is a filing cabinet, going deeper and deeper through your fears until it reaches the worst fear of them all."

Barbara's vision was slightly fuzzy, Scarecrow's voice kept changing from a high-pitch voice to a low, husky voice. "Gentlemen," Scarecrow called out, two goons entered the room, "Take Miss Gordon outside in the hallway. Leave the toxin to do its job." Barbara felt two hands wrap round her arms and were dragging her out of the dark room.

Barbara blinked and was suddenly laying in the hallway. Barbara's vision was normal and she didn't feel dizzy either. Barbara looked around the hallway, there was no doors leading to any rooms. Barbara couldn't see any signs of Scarecrow or his lackys. Barbara looked around her

Barbara felt cold suddenly, like her body was warning her of the danger that was approaching. Barbara turned her head to see one tiny spider crawling towards her. Barbara hated spiders, but she could handle tiny ones. Barbara then saw another spider crawling towards and another, each spider bigger than the last. Barbara shot up to see that spiders were crawling on the walls, the floor and the ceiling towards her. Barbara ran in the opposite direction, knowing that this was an illusion, but hated spiders.

* * *

Robin was at Barbara's computer in the church, frustrated because he didn't know Barbara's password. He tried everything: Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Batgirl, Black Canary and even Oliver Queen. None of them worked.

"Have you found Barbara yet?" Robin turned to see The Hood.

"How did you find me?" Robin asked, confused because he made sure he wasn't followed.

Oliver held up a small device, "For a vigilante, you suck at not noticing you had a tracker on you."

Robin groaned, remembering he headed straight for the church and got changed into his gear at the church, leaving his Captain America costume in a pile by the entrance. "Whatever, I haven't found anything yet."

The Hood looked at the computer screen, "Let me try." The Hood moved to the computer.

Robin laughed, "You do realise if I can't figure it out, you can't either."

"Then watch me make a fool out of myself." Robin just smirked and got out of the seat, allowing The Hood to seat down and think of the password.

'Barbara would make it something that no one would think of. Something random' The Hood thought, 'But what if she did make it personal so it was less likely for anyone to know.' The Hood's head was hurting from all the counter arguments happening in his head.

The Hood turned to Robin, "When did Barbara first meet Batman?"

"2003, Batman saved her from a rapist." Robin couldn't see The Hood's face, but he could tell he cringed at the thought of anything horrible happening to Barbara, especially some filth trying to touch her.

The Hood returned his attention back to the computer, The Hood thought of the year, names involving her, anything until something would click. When it did, The Hood tried,

BatGirl2003

"ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME, ORACLE" A digital voice spoke, sounding like Barbara's voice.

Robin didn't say anything, nor did The Hood, for he was too busy trying to hide his smirk.

* * *

Barbara was running so fast, but the spider's were hot on her trail. Barbara finally saw a turning, the hall of spiders behind her slowing down.

Barbara fell. Barbara landed on her stomach and shrunk into a ball, trying to stop any spider from actually touching her. Barbara didn't feel anything, no tiny movements from the small spiders on her body or hairy legs from the massive spiders on her body. Barbara looked up to see that the spiders were gone and the hallway of an abandoned hospital came in to sight.

Barbara got up slowly, 'I'm not weak,' Barbara thought, 'Not anymore.'

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara managed to get into the Tumbler, not having to worry about driving since Batman had put autopilot on. As soon as Barbara got into her seat and the top sealed shut, the roaring of the flame echoed and Barbara was pulled back by the speed of the Tumbler.

'Don't puke,' Barbara thought, 'First day in saving Gotham, so don't puke.'

After the jump and the turns and everything else, Barbara felt the Tumbler stop, to her relieve. Barbara was caught off-guard when her seat moved to her right and then down slightly. Barbara could see through a tiny window what appeared to be a massive iron column; it was the railway-line's support beam.

Barbara noticed in front of her two buttons, Barbara wrapped her hands round the base of each button. Barbara knew what she had to do. Barbara took aim and pressed both buttons, feeling the recoil of the gun-fire.

Barbara missed. 'Don't worry, second-time is the charm.' Barbara stayed calm, not like she had to worry about a whole city tearing itself apart out of fear. Barbara took aim, breathing was steady. Barbara fired, and shot her target.

Barbara clapped her hands, 'I did it' Barbara squealed, not sure it was a thought or if the words came out of her mouth. She didn't have time to decide as she realised that the railway line was going to fall on top of her.

The autopilot got Barbara back in her original seating position before driving away, Barbara hearing the faint sound of an explosion behind her.

But Barbara didn't care about that then, she just helped the dark knight. Barbara Gordon saved Gotham City.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Barbara walked down the hallway, hoping to find some way of escaping or call for help. But to her luck, there was none she could find. Barbara took another turn and saw two doors leading to a room which the sign wrote, 'MORGUE'

Barbara entered the room, only to feel the cold chill again, the same chill which she got when her fears would appear.

Barbara noticed there were body bags scattered all over the room, just laying on the floor. Barbara was confused, 'If the hospital was abandoned, why would they be filled body bags laying around?' But then Barbara remembered who was running the place at the moment, 'Probably Scarecrow's victims.'

Barbara only just noticed that she was knelt beside the closest body bag and was pulling the zip down. Barbara didn't remember moving at all. Barbara wanted to stop, not wanting to see the corpse. But Barbara had no control over her body movement.

Barbara pulled down the down the zipper. It was her mother. Barbara backed away, gasping. "Barbara?" It was her mother's voice. Barbara's mother's skin was pale, lips blue and had no iris or pupil in her eyes. "Barbara? You failed me."

"No." Barbara tried not to cry, 'It's not real.'

"You failed us, Barbara." The other bags opened. Barbara's brother, father, Lucius, Alfred, Laurel, Tommy, Moira, Diggle, Thea, Tim and Oliver all appeared in the room.

"None of you are dead." Barbara shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"No," The crowd of Barbara's dead loved-ones backed away, revealing Rachel and Harvey Dent, "But we are." Rachel smiled, sadly.

"I'm," Barbara choked, "I'm so sorry."

The left side of Harvey's face slowly grew red, "Why?" Harvey said, the left side of his face's skin looked tight, "Why is it everyone suffers whilst you live a happy life?" Harvey shouted, the room had burst into flames. The floor, ceiling and walls were cloaked in an orange wave of fire.

Harvey's left-hand side turned to its charcoal black, flesh-missing form. Harvey moved forward and so did the orange flames, consuming Barbara's loved ones.

Barbara ran to the door, opening and shutting it behind her. Barbara turned her back to the door, sliding down to sit by it, "I'm sorry!" She screamed, her hands covering her ears so she didn't have to hear the none-existing yells of Harvey Dent.

Barbara shook violently, sobbing.

* * *

Like a bird, Robin was like a bird, the way he glided using his 'memory cloth' cape to the rooftop of the abandoned hospital. The Hood, however, just using a zip line and his bow to get to the rooftop.

When both men landed on the rooftop and broke through the door into the building, Robin discussed the plan, "You check the east wing, I'll take the west."

"Call if you find Barbara or Scarecrow." The Hood replied.

As The Hood walked off, Robin added, "Don't kill him."

The Hood didn't stop walking in the other direction as he replied, "Depends if he has harmed Barbara."

* * *

'Amazing, absolutely amazing.' Scarecrow thought, 'At first, I thought she was no different to the others, being afraid of spiders. But when I saw she feared her loved-ones dying, I knew this was the Barbara Gordon I love and know." Scarecrow couldn't wait to see more of Barbara's fears. The more he knew, the more in love he fell in with her. After killing the fat thug, Scarecrow paid the other thugs and rushed them out of the hospital, wanting it to be just him and his love.

Then, noticing through the other cameras, Scarecrow saw Robin, heading towards Barbara. 'Oh, this is perfect.' Scarecrow laughed, grabbing a gun on the desk and headed out the room, ready to see if Barbara would go with his plan.

* * *

Robin didn't run into any thugs during his search for Barbara. 'This isn't like Scarecrow, no plan; no thugs, nothing.'

Robin walked into the main hall, where those would walk through the entrance to go and report their injury or to meet their doctor, etc. Robin heard the faint sound of crying, "Barbara?" Robin called out.

Barbara heard Tim's voice, and smiled for what felt like forever. Barbara rushed out of her hiding spot, wanting nothing more for it all to be over, ignoring the chill she felt as she came out of hiding,. But she didn't see her knight in crimson armour, Barbara saw instead the nightmare that haunts to this very day, after 8 years of trying to forget.

She saw him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Barbara screamed, backing away from the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Barbara, it's me," Robin tried to move forward, but Barbara shouted.

"No! Stay away." Barbara was sobbing frantically. Instead of Robin's calm voice, Barbara heard the laughter of a mad man.

Barbara suddenly felt something heavy in her hand, Barbara looked to see a gun. Barbara could only see the gun, she didn't see Scarecrow putting it there.

"Get away from her Scarecrow!" Robin shouted.

Barbara heard instead the loud laughter and pointed the gun at Robin, "She only sees you, little bird." Scarecrow replied.

"Barbara, put the gun down." Robin put his hands up, not knowing that Barbara could only hear the sounds of laughter coming from the wide mouth of his.

Scarecrow slowly backed off into the darkness, waiting to see how Barbara would react. "Stay back!" Barbara begged, wanting it to sound more like a demand than a pathetic beg.

"Barbara," Robin stepped forward.

BANG

Robin fell back from the impact, his body landing flat on the ground. Scarecrow tried to hide his laughter as he headed back up the way he came, not wanting to interrupt Barbara's illusion.

Barbara just stared at the snow-white skinned, corpse. Barbara saw green blood spilling onto his purple suit. 'No,' Barbara thought, 'I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't want to kill him.' Barbara looked down at her gun, Barbara's hand shaking. Barbara ran, because that was all Barbara could do.

Run.

* * *

Scarecrow practically skipped his way to the monitoring room, filling as if he should rob the nearest jewellery store and grab the most expensive looking ring to propose to the fear-toxicated Barbara Gordon.

Scarecrow entered the monitoring room, heading straight to the monitors to see how his future fiancée was doing. But all Scarecrow saw was that his monitors had been pierced with green arrows. Before Scarecrow had time to react, he felt the cold, sharp tip of an arrow on the back of his head.

"Don't make any sudden moves or I will end you." The Hood whispered.

"So," Scarecrow laughed, "You're Starling City's version of Batman? Gotta say, not impressed. You don't even try to do the husky voice." Scarecrow waved a finger over where his mouth was, pointing out the voice.

"Where's Barbara Gordon?" The Hood had no time to deal with the crazy bastard.

"Don't know. Maybe she is still with the dead birdie." Scarecrow smirked underneath his mask.

The Hood shot the arrow through Scarecrow's right-arm, making him spin to the ground, screaming in pain. "You can't do that!" Scarecrow shouted, trying to move away from the archer but his right arm was causing him pain. Scarecrow only managed to get his back touching the desk.

"Just watch me shoot another one through your head! Now, where is Robin?" The Hood aimed an arrow again at Scarecrow.

"He's by the main entrance!" Scarecrow shouted, not wanting to die before he could be with his love.

"And Barbara Gordon?" The Hood asked for the second time.

Scarecrow smirked this time, "I don't know. I allowed my future wife," The Hood felt like he was going to be sick, "to wonder freely as she experiences her worst nightmares. But now thanks to someone, I can't see what there are now."

The Hood kept the arrow aimed at Scarecrow's head, wanting nothing more to end the filth's life right there and then, But Barbara's voice echoed through his head, 'Promise me if there was ever a time someone tried to harm me, you won't kill them.'

The Hood kept his promise, as much as he could.

* * *

Robin woke up, groaning. All he could remember was that he was shot in the chest by Barbara. "Easy." Robin opened his eyes fully to see The Hood knelt beside him, "Where did Barbara go?"

Robin pointed to the door in front of him, "That way, but be careful, Barbara is armed and under the fear toxin. A strong fear toxin by the looks of it." The Hood tried to pull Robin up, but Robin protested, "Don't worry about me, go after Barbara, and take this," Robin gave the Hood a syringe with clear liquid inside, "Barbara needs this before her mind can't take anymore."

The Hood nodded, standing up and heading to the door. Robin asked, "Where's Scarecrow?" The Hood didn't respond.

"Where's Scarecrow?"

* * *

Barbara cried on the floor, her knees covering her face, 'I killed him. With everything I believed in and yet I still kill him,' Barbara looked down to the gun in her hand, considering the choices she had.

But before she could even lift the gun to the side of her head, she felt one last chill, before turning around to see him. Her caped crusader.

Barbara let out even more tears, "I'm sorry."

Batman walked forward to Barbara, who didn't move at all, "I'm so sorry_._"

Batman knelt beside Barbara and pulled her into his arms. Barbara cried even more, not because she wasn't happy, but because she remembered the one nightmare that she tried so hard to forget.

Barbara failed her Batman.

"I'm sorry!" Barbara sobbed, wanting to feel Bruce's warmth. But she didn't, not even the coldness from his dead body. She felt nothing. Barbara's vision went blurring and her voice grew weak. Barbara faded out of conscious, muttering, "I'm sorry."

In reality, The Hood had managed to inject the anti-toxin into Barbara and held Barbara as she drifted of into a peaceful rest, hopefully without any nightmares.

* * *

Flowers and balloons. That was what Barbara was surrounded with. Barbara woke up to find her father on her right, thanking God that his daughter finally got out of her two-day coma. "Are you alright? Barbara?"

Barbara nodded, "Yeah. Guess I'm in a hospital again."

"Not an abandoned one." Tim joked, who was standing on Barbara's left.

Barbara laughed, before asking, "Where's Crane?"

Gordon's face darkened, "That son of a bitch is being sent back to Arkham Asylum. But he needs to go to Gotham General first."

"Why?" Barbara asked, confused.

"He has two arrows in both of his arms. I not complaining that The Hood got to him before Robin did." Tim shrugged.

Barbara looked up to the ceiling, thanking Oliver for keeping his promise. But she could do it in person, as she heard a knock on the door. Oliver Queen entered the room. "Could I speak to Oliver, alone?" Barbara asked.

"Sure, pumpkin." James kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving the room. Tim did the same before he left as well, nodding at Oliver.

As soon as they were alone, Oliver greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," Barbara smiled slightly, "Thanks for keeping my promise."

Oliver kept a blank face as he replied, "Trust me, I wanted nothing more than to kill him." Barbara's smile faded slightly, "Are you okay?"

Barbara tried to nod for yes, but it turned into her shaking her head for no, tears leaking out. Oliver moved to Barbara and pulled her into a warm embrace, wanting nothing more than to shield her from the threats the world had to offer. Barbara just cried again into Oliver's shoulder, wanting nothing more than for him to shield her from the dangers the world had to offer.

* * *

Barbara was realised from Starling City Hospital three days later. Barbara was interviewed by Detective Lance about what happened. Barbara just said she was kidnapped by Crane and was given the toxin so she could hallucinate her fears.

Barbara had a crying reunion with Laurel who told her never to be the hero again. Barbara and Laurel watched the rest of 'Friends' that day.

Barbara was given time off work to recover, Moira ignoring Barbara's complaining about wanting to go back to work.

Barbara was filled in about what happened by Tim, who was nearly crushed by Barbara's hug when he told her that she shot him, not the Joker. Barbara never forgave herself for that.

* * *

Barbara was called out by Oliver, who blindfolded her and Tim. Barbara felt them being drove in a car and taken down some stairs. "You can take off your blindfolds now." Oliver said to the both of them. When both Barbara and Tim took their blindfolds off, they saw their equipment in Oliver's hideout, in the abandoned Queen Consolidated, factory.

"What's this?" Barbara asked, looking at her computer where Oliver's old one was.

"I want us to work together." Oliver replied, as though it was a simple yes or no question.

Tim turned to Oliver, "You're serious?"

Oliver smiled, "Yes, I want us to make Starling City a better home for everyone."

Barbara looked around, "Oliver, don't you think it is too soon for us to be moving in together?"

Oliver laughed, "I can easily have Diggle take it back, if you want."

"Please say yes." Diggle begged as he walked down the stairs to the hideout.

Barbara giggled, Tim chuckled, "Are you sure you can trust us?" Tim asked.

Oliver shook his head, "No, I know I can trust you." Oliver stared at Barbara as he said this.

Barbara slightly blushed at Oliver's stare. Barbara and Tim looked at each other, before turning back to Oliver. "Okay, you got yourself a deal, but only under three circumstances."

"Which are?" Oliver asked.

"One, less killings." Barbara pointed out.

"I already covered that." Diggle replied.

"Two, we are not your sidekicks." Tim said with a serious tone.

Oliver nodded at this, still considering Robin a sidekick at least. "What's the third one?" Oliver asked.

"When we are on duty, we address each other by code names." Barbara pointed to Tim, "Tim's is Robin," Barbara pointed to herself, "Mine is Oracle," and Barbara pointed at Oliver, "And your's shall be Arrow."

"Arrow?" Oliver asked, not taking his codename seriously.

"What do you want Green Arrow instead?" Barbara asked, folding her arms.

"No, no. Arrow is just fine." Oliver grinned. "But can I ask you something?" Oliver asked, Barbara.

"Sure, Arrow." Barbara added Oliver's codename to annoy him.

"Why is your codename Oracle?"

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara walked to Wayne Manor, well what was left of it. Barbara saw that everything was burnt down.

Rachel walked past Barbara, walking away from Bruce, who looked slightly upset.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Barbara asked.

"No. It's better this way." Bruce replied, still staring at the back of Rachel's head.

"Being alone is better?" Barbara asked.

Bruce turned to Barbara, "So you're not taken my offer then?"

Barbara shook her, "No, I mean yes. But only if you agree to three things."

Bruce smiled, "What are this three things?"

"Firstly, I'm you equal, not your sidekick." Barbara pointed to Bruce, seriously.

Bruce chuckled, "Fair enough."

"Second, I want you to train me how to fight, so I can defend myself when needed." Barbara hoped Bruce would agree with this.

He did, "Of course."

Barbara smiled, "And thirdly, I want a name."

"What?" Bruce was confused.

"You're the Batman, what am I?" Barbara asked.

"Batgirl?" Bruce suggested, half-jokingly.

"No." Barbara replied, knowing if that was on the news Laurel would spot her out any day.

Bruce thought about it for a few seconds before suggesting, "Oracle?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"A friend gave it to me." Barbara smiled.

* * *

"Barbara is out of hospital, and she seems to be getting over the whole Crane situation As well.' Alfred spoke over the phone. Alfred was in Wayne Manor, ever since it became foster home, Alfred took the job of being responsible for the orphaned boys.

"Good to know, how is Tim?" The other voice over the phone asked.

"Robin lives on in Starling City." Alfred replied.

"So both didn't want to work with John?" The manly, voice asked.

"Well due to Barbara's difficult relationship with Master Blake, I wasn't surprised." Alfred answered.

"And what about this new guy Barbara likes, Oliver Queen?" The voice guessed the name.

"An old friend, but to me it's young love." Alfred chuckled.

"I hope Barbara and Tim live happy lives." The voice stated.

"As do I, but why can't you just tell them?" Alfred knew this was the third time during that conversation he asked, but it still didn't make since to him.

"We lie so they can move on." the voice's tone meant it was not up for further debate. "Goodnight, Alfred."

Alfred sighed, "Goodnight, Master Wayne."

* * *

**Chapter 7! FINALLY! ****T****hank you for being patient with me!**

**So Scarecrow returned and obsessed with Barbara?**

**Also, Stephan Amell being Christian Grey from 'Fifty Shades of Grey'? Chains, whips and arrows anyone?**

**As for Robin, Colton Haynes shall be the Boy Wonder.**

**Review what you thought of this chapter; what you think about Scarecrow being in love with Barbara, Stephan Amelll getting kinky, Colton as Robin and any suggests for who else should appear in a my made-up episodes.**

**(NOTE: I have been reading your reviews and no, batman will come later on but not any time soon. But there may just be a bat being featured soon. Spoilers.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Family of Masks

Chapter 8: Family of Masks

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Diggle asked, wearing his black sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants.

"Don't ask again and just throw a punch." Barbara groaned, hating that Diggle was treating her like she was a weak, child. Barbara was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and grey sweatpants.

Oliver laughed, who wore a grey hoodie and also grey sweatpants. "She can handle herself, Diggle. You should have seen her against four grown-men, they had nothing on her."

Diggle tried to argue, "I know, it's just, I'm not comfortable hitting a girl."

Barbara bit her cheek, trying so hard to ignore the fact Diggle called her a girl, "Tim could go against a female assassin, what chance to you have if you can't man up and hit a girl." Barbara tried to not growl that sentence.

"Fine, but I warned you." Diggle threw a punch at Barbara, who grabbed it, twisted his wrist, then jumped and wrapped her legs around Diggle's neck before flipping him back-first onto the training mat.

Diggle groaned, Oliver stood there mouth slightly open, "I'll call it a day if I were you, Diggle." Barbara walked away to her computer.

"Where did you learn those moves from?" Oliver asked, with a grin on his face.

"From him, if you must know." Barbara smirked.

"When do we get to know who was underneath that cowl, Barbara?" Diggle asked as he got up, slowly due to the pain in his back.

"Maybe one day, but not today if you can't fight a girl." Barbara said playfully.

Oliver laughed, before following Barbara to her computer, "So moving onto Scott Morgan," Barbara typed on her computer; files and images of Scott Morgan appeared on the several screens, "He runs the water power in the glades, rises the price when people can't pay and shuts them down in the middle of winter.

"Which is a month away. Look at this," Barbara typed again on her keyboard and a news article appeared on one of the several screens, "Thugs have been robbing banks from Keystone three years ago and have been moving west, hitting banks along the way." Barbara typed on her keyboard again and a video of the robbery showed up on the same screen, "Today, it was Starling City Trust," Barbara pressed a key to play the video, showing one of the armed robbers shooting a random male-hostage. "He shot an off-duty cop, now he is in a coma and it is a coin-toss whether he is going to make it."

"If he was a cop, then the SCPD will be all over it." Oliver said.

Barbara turned around in her chair, "Yes, let the police whose computers are so easy to hack into, handle the armed robbers." Diggle chuckled, Barbara continued, "They rob two banks per city, so right now they are planning their next target."

"I think you have the wrong idea of what I do." Oliver stated to Barbara.

Barbara was confused, "You take down criminals with a bow & arrow."

"I don't fight street crime." Oliver moved to grab a small journal, "I go after those that are poisoning this city." Oliver opened the journal, showing pages of names, some crossed off.

"Oliver, they are not going anywhere. This robbers or maybe murderers will. I'm sure your father can let you off this one time." Barbara argued, getting up from her chair.

"You don't get it," Oliver turned to face Barbara, "My father died so that I can live, live to make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name I cross off this list, honours that sacrifice."

Barbara tried to counter, "Oliver, there is more than one way to saving the city,"

"Not for me." Barbara got cut off by Oliver. "Crime happens in this city everyday. What do you want me to do? Stop all of it?" Oliver asked.

Barbara didn't respond at first, before looking Oliver straight in the eyes, "Fine, me and Robin will do all the hero work." Barbara turned around, shutting down her computer and heading towards the stairs leading outside.

She didn't hear Oliver, mummering, "I'm not a hero."

* * *

Barbara was doing some of her work at her apartment, thanks to the whole incident with Jonathan Crane.

Barbara was organizing the files for Queen Consolidated and also organizing a little rearrangement at her other job when she heard a knock on the apartment front door.

Barbara looked through the peep-hole and saw her friendly, neighbourhood womanizer. Tommy Merlyn.

Barbara opened the door, "Let me guess, Laurel?"

"You psychic powers always amaze." Tommy laughed, Barbara moved so Tommy could walk in, "But yes, I do need help with Laurel."

Barbara looked confused as she shut the door, "Why, haven't you learnt anything about handling girls from the past or did you just learn to become an escape artist?"

Tommy laughed, "Careful, Ginny or Draco may just know about your secret." Tommy's smirk couldn't have been any bigger.

Barbara went pale, beyond pale, "Tommy, how the hell do you know about that?"

Tommy pulled a picture out of his pocket showing Barbara and Oliver playing a tongue version of battle royale. Barbara couldn't move a muscle, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Oliver about the 'mind-blowing' kiss." Tommy put the picture back into his pocket, "I want to go back to Laurel, what do you think I should do?"

Slowly, Barbara recovered from her frozen state, "Well, Laurel is busy with the legal clinic closing down, maybe a rich billionaire's son could help out." Barbara shrugged as though it was just a simple suggestion.

Tommy smiled. Not grinned, not smirked; smiled, "Barbara, you are amazing."

"I know." Barbara felt her phone vibrate and she looked down to see it was a text from Diggle, saying, "HE IS BEING TRANSFERRED TO STARLING CITY HOSPITAL." Barbara turned back to Tommy, "I'm sorry but it's work,"

"Don't say anymore, I will be leaving. I will see you later." Tommy pointed to the door as he walked out.

"Go get her, Merlyn." Barbara smiled.

* * *

For once, Barbara Gordon was at Starling City General and it wasn't because she was injured or under the side-effects of a fear-toxin. Barbara paid for Stan Washington, the cop who got shot at the bank, to be transferred to Starling City General because she knew that it is the best hospital in all of Starling City.

Stan was being carried into Starling City General when his wife, Jana Washington, walked over to Barbara, "Are you Barbara Gordon?" Barbara nodded, "I can't thank you enough for moving my husband to Starling City General, now I know he is getting the best care available."

"Don't worry about it." Barbara smiled as she shook Jana's hand.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but I can't help but wonder why you would help my husband." Jana said with her eyebrows down from confusion.

"My father is a commissioner for Gotham City; hearing what happened just reminded me what it is like to have a loved-one being injured because of their work." Barbara half-lied.

"But how can you afford it? I don't want this to be a burden or a problem," Jana replied with guilt in her eyes.

Barbara cut her off, "I worked for Wayne Enterprises and had very generous christmas bonuses. This isn't a problem at all." Barbara decided to change the subject, not comfortable with lying to someone as nice as Jana was, "So is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors say the next 24-hours are crucial. He should have kept his head down, you know?" Jana looked down at the ground before she could look back at Barbara again, obviously trying not to get too emotional.

"He is a good man. Anyone is if they try to help others." Barbara answered.

Jana had tears in her eyes, but refused to let any fall, "Thank you." Jana smiled before turning to Starling City General, running to her husband's side.

Barbara was not one to complain, but even she had to complain about Bruce's training.

Barbara was looking through the surveillance tapes of robbery with Tim, "That guy has a bit of a temper." Tim commented.

"And he is the one that shot Stan Washington." Barbara added. Barbara noticed that before the shooter goes to punch one of the hostages, the fist is raised and a ring was shown, "Seems the shooter is a college-dropout by the look of his ring. That should give us an I.D."

Barbara typed on her computer and the SCPD database appeared on one of the computer screens, "Starling City Police Department. Never update your computer's security." Tim smiled.

Barbara went through the case files until she came across the one of the recent robbery. She clicked on it and scanned through it to find the image of the hostage who got punched in the face, who had a massive imprint on his left cheekbone. Barbara saw that the imprint was a capital 'L', "The 'L' is most likely to be," Barbara scanned the imprint section of the image and the computer confirmed her suspicion, "Larchmont High School."

"Okay, so now what? Look for any dropouts?" Tim asked.

"Anyone that matches the description. Tall, brown hair, has the tendency to 'shoot first, ask questions later' and I find Kyle Reston." A picture of a young, male teen popped up on another computer screen. "Right before his senior year, Kyle dropped of the grid, along with the rest of the Reston clan." Barbara found an image of the Reston family, "A dad, a mom and two sons."

"But the robbers were all male and there were only three of them." Tim pointed out.

"Actually, she was there the whole time. There were fourteen woman in the bank, but only thirteen came out." Barbara pointed to the security footage and the footage of the masked hostages scattering away from the bank.

Tim looked at the images and the tapes, "We're not looking for a gang,"

Barbara finished Tim's sentence, "We're looking for a family."

* * *

Wednesday. Barbara's last day of housework, which meant after the day was done, Barbara could go back to the comfort of her office and not look like a victim any longer. Barbara hated showing weakness, that's why she had him train her.

**FLASHBACK**

Barbara hated to complain, but her body was in agony, and Bruce looked bored. Barbara was laying on the training mat, facing the ceiling. "How is it that you're not learning the basics?" Bruce asked.

Barbara whined, "Those were the basics."

Bruce chuckled, annoying Barbara, "That's what I was taught."

"Minus the assassin part." Barbara added.

Bruce ignored that comment, "Have you never had material art training before?"

Barbara got up slowly, "The only club that required physical attributes was gymnastics, but that was only because I was failing gym."

Bruce frowned, "Barbara Gordon, straight A student, failing a subject?"

Barbara spun round, aiming her heel at Bruce's chest. Bruce just managed to grab Barbara's ankle. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to,"

Bruce smiled, "Don't be. Anger can be used in situations where you're in trouble." Bruce had let go of Barbara's ankle, "And also, I nearly didn't catch that roundhouse kick."

Barbara smiled, realising she was making progress.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Barbara heard her phone vibrate and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Oracle, it's Diggle, they robbing The First Bank of Starling City." Diggle's voice said over the phone.

"Robin's on his way." Barbara hung up and scrolled down to Tim's name.

* * *

Robin didn't like working in the daylight, he hated the thought of being seen in the middle of the day, pictures being taken of what Robin looks like.

Robin was relieved however, when Oracle told him that the robbers were underground. As soon as Robin jumped down the hole leading to the underground, the first thing he heard were gunshots being fired.

Robin ran to the direction of the gunfight to find the SCPD shooting at the robbers, but only a masked Kyle Reston was firing back. Robin took out his grappling-gun and aimed at the large sports-bag. Robin fired, the grappling hood going through the large bag before the hook pulled the bag out of Kyle's grip. Robin grabbed the bag.

"Forgot the money, let's go!" A older-voice shouted, most likely the dad's, over the gunfight. The three men ran away from the SCPD, who spotted Robin.

"It's the vigilante!" One of the SWAT's shouted.

Robin dropped a smoke pellet, using the cloud of smoke to disappear into the darkness, leaving the police coughing and rubbing their eyes because of the stinging.

* * *

Barbara was at the factory, digging in deeper to find out more why Derek Reston would go and risk his family's lives for the lives of bank robbers. Just as Barbara found out the information she was looking for, Oliver walked into the hideout.

"Hey." Oliver greeted, not knowing whether Barbara was still mad about him not helping out with the robbers.

"Hey," Barbara turned around in her chair and faced Oliver, "We need to talk."

Oliver sighed, "Look, about not helping out with the robbers,"

"No, well yes it is about the robbers," Barbara interrupted. "Turns out the robbers are actually a family; dad, mum and two sons. The father's name is Derek Reston."

Barbara paused, thinking Oliver would know who he was, "And what is it Derek Reston that needs us to discuss about him?" Oliver asked.

"He worked here," Barbara pointed upwards, "There; in the factory, before your father outsourced production to China. Fifteen-hundred employees got laid off and your father must have found a loop-hole in their contracts because none of them got their pensions. Most ended up homeless, others became gangsters and Derek Reston took his family to become robbers."

Oliver's face was emotionless, an instinct Barbara learned Oliver did when he found something to be shocking. Barbara decide to break the silence, "Oliver, that list that you are so desperate to cross off and finish, should have your father's name on it because he is just as guilty as the others are."

Oliver stared coldly at Barbara for a second, but relaxed and stared at the floor when he knew it was true, "He told me to right his wrongs."

"Who did?" Barbara asked.

"My father." Oliver replied, confusing Barbara even more.

"When?" Barbara asked, unable to figure when Oliver's dad would confess his guilty conscience.

Oliver took a minute before he looked up to face Barbara, "My father didn't go down with the boat. He managed to make it to the escape raft, but shot himself, so that I can live and right his wrongs."

Barbara wanted to cry, not even daring to imagine what Oliver saw. Barbara got out of her chair and hugged Oliver, with Oliver holding onto Barbara as well. "I'm so sorry." Barbara knew this was what Oliver felt like during the Scarecrow incident, wanting nothing more than to protect the other from anymore danger.

"I have to right his wrongs." Oliver pulled away first, looking down at Barbara

"So what are you going to do?" Barbara asked.

"I'm going to give him a chance to abandon his criminal life and start a new one." Oliver replied.

"And if he refuses?" Barbara had to know what the alternative option was.

"I won't let him refuse." Oliver replied.

* * *

Barbara was listening to Derek talk to his wife about Oliver's offer he made. Barbara gave Oliver a bug so that she can listen to Derek's decision.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe we should retire." Derek told his wife.

"Kyle said we need to do one more or he goes on his own." Mrs. Reston replied.

"Look, if that's what he wants to do then that's his right, but you, me and teddy are out." Derek argued.

"I want to, but I'm not leaving without Kyle. Derek, we can't abandon our son. After all this time he wants to end up a winner for life, otherwise want was the point."

Barbara hoped Derek would fight back, "All right, one more." But that was all it was; hope.

Oliver walked down the stairs to the HQ, "Did he take the bait?"

Barbara looked at Oliver, shaking her head, "No." Oliver let an irritated sigh out, "Now what?"

Oliver kept his gaze on the floor, just by Barbara's feet, "We take them down."

* * *

Barbara hated going to places where she had to dress-up, hating the restrictions a dress brings. But she couldn't deny it, she looked hot. Barbara had her hair to one side and wore a long black dress that showed off her back; long sleeves included.

Tim was out patrolling, something about some drug-cartel happening tonight. So Barbara was by herself.

Oliver and Diggle walked, Oliver instantly found Barbara, who he couldn't help but admire. Oliver didn't like that there was a guy heading towards Barbara, so to say he nearly ran to her was an under-statement. Oliver moved his arm around Barbara's waist and walked them away from the approaching men.

Barbara giggled as she noticed the men, but had to hold back laughter when she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist, "Why, Mr Queen, I can sue you for sexual harassment." Barbara purred.

Oliver grinned, "I was saving you."

"From what, two bald, old, fat guys? Well done, Oliver. My hormones would have gone crazy for them." Both of them laughed, Barbara blushing when she noticed that Oliver still had his arm wrapped around his waist. "Has you arm turned into a statue or are you just comfortable?"

Oliver's cheeks turned slightly pink, but regained himself and pulled his arm away. Something both him and Barbara missed as soon as it was over. "Oliver?" Both Barbara and Oliver turned around to see Carter Bowen or in Moira's case, the perfect child.

'God, even I hate this guy' Barbara thought underneath her small smile.

"Carter, so nice to see you after all this time." Oliver held his hand out, but Carter turned to Barbara and ignored Oliver's hand.

"And who is this incredible specimen?" Barbara nearly puked, but luckily she held it back.

"I'm Barbara Gordon." Carter took Barbara's hand and kissed it. 'Need hand-wash, soap, incinerator, anything to get my hand clean!' Barbara screamed in her head.

"A beautiful name, do you fancy having a drink with me?" Carter nearly pulled Barbara away, but Barbara slipped her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, but my friend has been so busy lately and we really need to catch up." Barbara tried to escape, but Carter cut her exit off.

"I promise to make it a rememberable night." Carter purred.

Barbara smiled and looked down at Carter's feet, "With those small feet, I doubt it." Barbara pulled Oliver away, who didn't even try to hold back his laughter.

As soon as they got away from Carter, Oliver turned to Barbara, "I love you, you know that right?"

Barbara nearly choked on her wine when Oliver said that, but managed to cover it up, "I know."

Oliver, to Barbara's luck, didn't notice the wine-choking. Moira showed up in front of them two, "Did I just hear my son confess his love for you, Barbara?" Moira smiled.

Barbara blushed, "It is not what it looks like,"

"Don't worry about it. I know my son has too much of a chaotic schedule to even think about a relationship." Moira turned to Oliver.

"I'm sorry about the dinner with the Bowen's but something came up." Barbara probably knew that something was criminal hunting.

"Oliver, me and you had a connection, a mutual respect which allowed us to tell one another the truth, but you have been so distant with everyone that sometimes it feels like my son didn't come back at all." Moira walked off, leaving Oliver and Barbara.

Barbara looked at Oliver with sympathy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oliver lied, obviously upset that he knows his mother is telling him the truth.

Diggle appeared out of nowhere, "They're on the move."

Oliver turned to Barbara, "Go, I'll cover up for you."

Oliver nodded, Barbara taking that as her thanks. Oliver and Diggle headed out.

* * *

The Hood snuck into the bank, noticing the unconscious guard, 'Thank God, he isn't dead.' The Hood thought. The Hood saw Kyle Reston, masked, heading out of the safe. The Hood moved to his right, standing up. Kyle saw him, "Kyle Reston."

Kyle aimed his gun at The Hood, but The Hood shot his arrow first. Kyle, however, pulled out a riot shield and blocked the arrow, "I came prepared." Kyle fired at The Hood, but he managed to jump out-of-the-way of the bullets. The Hood jumped behind the counter and disappeared.

Kyle looked behind the counter, but saw nothing. He backed away from the counter, only for The Hood to hit him in the shoulder with his arrow. Kyle yelped in pain, but broke the arrow off with his shield and charged at The Hood, pushing him into a wall. The Hood knocked him down, but Kyle quickly recovered. The Hood delivered kick after kick; blow after blow with his bow, but Kyle stood strong with his riot shield.

The Hood only realised as he swept at Kyle's legs, flipping him to the floor, that the guard gained conscious at grabbed a shotgun. "No, I got this!" The Hood shouted.

Derek appeared behind The Hood, who noticed and fired his arrow, disarming Derek. The guard took aim at Kyle, "No!" Derek jumped up and blocked Kyle from the bullet, taking it himself instead.

The Hood knocked Kyle out, turning his attention to Derek, "His bleeding out, call an ambluence." The Hood said to the guard, who just stood there, "Now!" The guard headed out of the bank, to call for help.

The Hood knelt beside Derek, who was bleeding heavily underneath his mask. The Hood lifted his mask off, showing Derek's shocked, in-pain expression, "Kyle?"

Oliver lowered his hood, showing Derek his face, "He's okay, just knocked out."

Derek, through his breaths, replied, "It wasn't his fault, I turned my son into this."

Oliver looked up, knowing a similar scenario himself. Oliver looked back down at Derek, who closed his eyes, fallen into a peaceful, never ending sleep, only the sounds of police sirens filling the room. Oliver pulled his hood back up and ran out of the building, unable to do anymore.

* * *

Barbara walked into the HQ, looking to find Oliver sitting on a chair, looking at emptiness. Diggle told Barbara what happened, "It's not your fault." Barbara said, replacing the sound of rainfall.

"I never said it was." Oliver replied quietly.

"I know, but you were thinking it." Barbara grabbed a chair, pulling it in front of Oliver so she can talk to him on his level. Barbara sat down, "You gave them a chance."

Oliver just nodded. Barbara knew a hug wasn't what was needed, so she placed her hand on Oliver's knee. Oliver looked up at Barbara, "You were right."

"Right about what?" Barbara asked.

"I need to think outside of the list and actually help others." Oliver answered.

Barbara smiled, "Yeah, I'm right about that." Oliver smiled, weakly, "If your father saw you now, how you cared for the people he wronged and tried to help them, he would be damn right proud of you." Oliver's smile grew a tiny bit bigger. "And by the way, Stan Washington woke up and doctors say he is going to be fine." That was what got Oliver to smile fully, Barbara smiling back.

"By the way, there is something else you need to do?" Barbara patted Oliver's knee; Oliver gave Barbara a questioning look.

* * *

Moira bit into the cheeseburger, enjoying the taste on good meat and delicious cheese, "That is an amazing burger."

Oliver laughed, "Guess I beat Carter in finding the best burger-joint." Oliver added.

"Oliver, you can beat Carter at anything." Moira gave Oliver's hand a squeeze, "Besides, the man is a pig."

Oliver looked at his mother, "Why?"

"He tried to make a move on Barbara, but don't worry, she gave him the Moira-special." Moira winked.

"Moira-special?" Oliver asked.

"I told her she was free to slap him, just not tell anyone I encouraged her." Moira laughed, Oliver joining in.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm in the middle of my exams and couldn't find any spare time.**

**Also sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted you to have something rather than nothing**

**Not to mention, although Oliver will be addressed as Arrow when in hero mode by Barbara, Tim, Diggle, etc; I will be adressing him as The Hood because it was too confusing to write, "Arrow shot an arrow."**

**Arrow season 1 is over; Amazing but sad finale. Tommy Meryln, R.I.P.**

**Next chapter will be bother episode 7 & 8 mixed together, but don't complain because a special guest is also appearing, a bat you can say.**

**On a different side note, my thoughts on the following series finales.**

**REVENGE/ Declan, why? Jack, just kiss Emily already.**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES (yes I watch it, Nina Dobre is hot so I don't care.)/ Stefan = Silas? WTF?**

**So please review on this chapter, leave your thought on Arrow's; Revenge's and the Vampire Diaires's season finales and your guesses on who my guest star is.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello readers,**

**I am writing this notice to inform you all that I am taking a break from writing chapters for ARO. The reason being is that I have lost the same drive I used to have in writing chapters for ARO, but I always love it when I get positive reviews from you guys, you are the best! Also, it has been brought to my information by Xanaris that my interpretations of Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake are not accurate to the comics, which I know would piss me off if my favourite heros were giving crappy versions of themselves on a fan fiction. So I am going to do more research on barbara and tim, but I am no giving up on ARO**

**Instead, I will be writing fan fiction for The Walking Dead. This may sound shocking, but I only just started watching The Walking Dead; I only finished season 2 yesterday! But please, read my fan fiction called 'My Life with the Walking Dead.' It is an OC, called Daniel Moore. He is fifteen and trying to survive the undead world whilst grieving over his sister. But a certain Sheriff helps him out and may restore his hope in the world and humanity.**

**This story is not a slash, my OC will not be paired up with anyone. Please read it, review it and favourite & follow it if you like it.**

**Thank you guys, you are amazing. I love writing and hearing your thoughts.**

**Keep on reading,**

_**Daniel Nilrem**_


	10. FLASH!

**Hi! Not a chapter again, sorry. I am still writing for my other story, "My Life with the Walking Dead". I need more reviews on it so I know whether I it is good or not. But I am still working on the next Arrow chapter, which despite me saying I would be mixing the two episodes with the huntress together, I may be doing it separately, but it depends on the length on the chapter, etc.**

**Also, I may not be doing ARO for the second season of Arrow, mainly because of the fact the Flash is going to be in it?! This, in my opinion, goes against why I loved Arrow so much. Firstly, ever since Jennifer Lawrence did it, bows & arrows are much more popular. Secondly, I love superheroes who don't have superpowers (KICK ASS 2!) Thirdly, I love the idea of realism in the show. So why add someone who defies realism with his super-speed?**

**But we will just have to see, but I may not do season 2 of ARO. Back to the Walking Dead, I want just six more reviews of my other story, just so I have a general idea of the how it is for you readers. When I get my positive (or negative) reviews on my story, I promise to get the next chapter up as fast as I can.**

**Keep on reading,**

**Daniel Nilrem**


End file.
